what have i gotten myself into?
by Sakurakun05
Summary: Sakura is undercover and going to all boys school! can she hide her gender? and what with her mean roommate? Sasuxsaku...maybe Naruhina...NOT NARUSAKU! although i love that pairing... other pairing
1. new school new identitiy

**please people this is not a ripped off version of SHES THE MAN OR GIRL GOT GAME (I NEVER RED THE MANGA)**

** Another new story from me I don't own naruto!**

**Haruno sakura: hair color: pink**

**Eye color: jade**

**Birth date: march 28**

**Height: 150.1 cm  
Weight: 35.9 kg**

**City: Tokyo**

**School: Konoha all girls' school, soon Konoha all boys school  
Blood Type: O**

**Favorite food: syrup coated anko dumplings and umeboshi.**

**Least favorite food: anything that is spicy.**

**Hobbies: quizzes and memorizing things, and likes to play electric guitar (in fact she has a band with her friends: ino, tenten, hinata, temari) and playing basketball and soccer. **

------

Konichiwa! My name is Haruno Sakura and this is where my adventure begins! I used to go to Konoha all girls school senior year, I'm a big fan of basketball but sadly this year they took our basketball team which my friends loved too. The principal said it was not for girls. All of our friends were really angry, but this year I'm going to Konoha all boys' school. I heard they're basketball team is number 1 one team around here they never lost a game. So I wanted to be in that team! And I'll prove girls can play basketball good as boys!

-----

Today was the first day that Sakura will be going to her/his new school. She had a wig and used a cloth to keep her chest flat. Man was this scary what if they find out that he was a girl? She would be in deep trouble. Sakura fixed his tie, and behind her there were her friends. Waving at her as they all cheered good luck!

Sakura took a step forward and looked at her list.

Haruno Saki (her new name)

Id number: 1033822

Room number 702

Schedule:

Biology

Music

Art class

Lunch

Math

History

Physical Education

English

Japanese

She sighed and took another step and she could see all the boys. They were crazy (to Sakura's point) throwing footballs at each other. Playing on their skateboard, she gently passed through them. Sakura saw where the student's dorm was it was huge. It was much fancier than girls. "Tch, assholes…" she mutters as she eyes the building. Well it wasn't fair to her, when the girls had to stay in a crappy building. Sakura's room was in third level, she walked up the stairs and in the halls boys playing games.

"Naruto catch!" some brunette haired guy yelled, throwing a basketball at the blonde guys face.

"Oy kiba that hurt you asshole!" the blonde yelled back, Sakura shook her head, 'boys and their ways and their languages…' she thought to herself. Sakura was more of a tomboy but she never used full languages. Room 702 she sighed deeply hoping her roommate wont be an: idiot, asshole, jerk, pervert, gay person, nerd, prep, girly guy whatever. Sakura knocked the door lightly and she could hear faint footsteps. A handsome man with black hair and black eyes opened the door and he wasn't wearing any shirt. He blankly looked at sakura, 'shannaroo! I'm going to be in heaven!' inner Sakura screamed at her, sakura ignored her. Sakura was blushing and staring for a while and then shook her head.

"-ahem-(deep voice) Yo! I'm you're new roomma-"when Sakura was about to finish off.

"Losers aren't welcome…" he said flatly and then Slam! The door was closed right in her face. She sweat dropped 'was it something I said?' she thought to herself. Sakura stood there for a while not knowing what to do… the boys were still screaming until someone called him/her.

"oy… having a problem?" some asked when she turned around and saw a guy with brown long hair, and pale eyes. 'this is nicer then paradise, shannaro!' inner Sakura screamed again.

"um- I meant The gu- dude wont allow me enter…" Sakura said with a deep voice.

"tch, you're unlucky…" The pale eyed guy said.

"why?"

"you're roommate is spoiled…" The guy with a long hair said. Sakura swat dropped again. Then the door opened revealing her hot roommate.

"I heard that Neji…" roomy said.

"good, well good luck ermm… what's you're name again?" Neji asked.

"oh! I'm Haruno saku- I mean Saki!" she said as the both guys looked at her blankly.

"so you're the new kid huh? Then I'm the dorm manager Hyuga Neji if you have any question let me know. And you Uchiha be nice to him that's an order." Neji said and started walking away as Sasuke 'tch'-d, Sakura entered the room it really was bigger then her last room! Twice! And it even had its own bathroom! (fact: some of japan's dorm have to share bathrooms). But there were only one bed…a king sized bed. Sakura wondered where she will be sleeping…

"stop standing there idiot. And you will be sleeping on the floor…" Sasuke said. Sakura twitched she was about to punch the guy out no matter if he was hot or not.

'calm down sakura for basketball… yes think about basketball! You cant get in trouble on the first day.' Sakura tried to calm down her inner self.

"and here are the rules no touching my stuffs, no touching me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me, don't even think about me because I'm not gay…" To sakura it was almost a threat.

"uhm-uhmmm Yo dude! What are you barking I'm not gay!" she joked as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"like I said no touching… maybe you're stupidity is contagious" Sakura madly twitched at him, when her inner self was trying to attack him. Sasuke took a seat on his bed and started to read manga. Sakura sat on the couch; she observed the room for a bit, it was a nice room. Better then her last room, after a while she got bored. Sakura started to whistle the thing she didn't notice was vein pops on Sasuke's head.

"would you mind?" Sasuke asked harshly, sakura snapped.

"oh sorry my bad…" she muttered. After a while she started to tap her fingers on the table, more vein pops appeared on Sasukes forehead.

"I'm trying to read here…" Sasuke harshly said again. Sakura stopped there was an awkward silence and she could hear the boys screaming outside of their room. Then she noticed something an electric guitar. It was the most beautiful guitar she had ever seen it was like a museum a light glowing on top of it and it was spinning slowly. Sakura's eye twinkled.

"Hey you play guitar?!" Sakura asked excitedly as she stood up and walked to the guitar and when she almost touched it she felt a dangerous presence behind her. Sakura trembled and sweating when she looked back Sasuke was standing behind her with a flat look but she knew it was his Threatening look… Sakura gulped…

"like I said… don't touch my stuff… don't talk to me…you got that?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous voice. Sakura nodded violently and Sasuke went to bathroom slamming the door.

Sakura sighed in relief as she took a seat on the couch again.

"geez what is wrong with him…I mean the next thing I knew he was behind me. I'm not even sure if I'm in heaven or hell now…my heart is still racing…" She put her palm of her heart and tried to calm herself. Well after a while sitting there without moving or talking it was finally time to sleep. She prepared her bed on the floor it was no biggie to her, her last room didn't have beds either so they had to sleep on the floor. She took out her friends picture and sighed 'what have I gotten myself into…I guess what's done should be finished…' she thought to herself as she put her picture back in the bag. Sakura lied down on her bed, as she stared at the ceiling thinking tomorrow is gonna be most big and the hardest she will have to face.

**To be continued (tsuzuku)**

**so guys what do you think eh? Two new stories. Ta-da! Yay me… ehehe enough with my praising… C ya next chapter.**


	2. big day

**Hey guys! I really appreciate those who reviewed my story! And I have something to say: 'what have I gotten myself into?' is not based on 'she's the man'. I have different ideas SO PLEASE DON'T JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS THANK YOU FOR READING. :)**

**Note: I don't own Naruto. **

Konichiwa. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I got to Konoha All Boy's school. I know it's hard to hide my identity from all the boys and the teachers. But I will try hard for Basketballs sake!

-------

Sakura's alarm clock ringed at three thirty in the morning. Well she had to get up early so she can fix everything. Sakura looked at the large bed and saw Sasuke sleeping on his stomach. She sighed 'Is every hot guy jerks?' she thought. Sakura went to the bathroom.

Sakura turned on the shower, and stepped in. Sakura had to use shampoo and deodorant that was for men. After she took a shower, she looked at mirror and dried her hair. She put her wig on, and put the long cloth around her chest so her chest can be flat again.

"Ermm it feels like the cloth is too small… it was okay yesterday…Masaka! (4) could it be my chest is growing…?" Sakura said to herself not to make anybody else hear. Her eyes sparkled, and light shined above her and holy music.

"Oh the power of puberty how nice!!!!" she said in a loud whisper. Then went gloom "why now…?" she whined… Well anyway she washed her face and brushed her teeth whatever you do in the morning…

Sakura quietly stepped out of the bathroom and gently closed the door. When she turned around Sasuke was standing behind her, she yelped and he had blank face on. Sasuke pushed Sakura/Saki to the side and before entering he look at her.

"You didn't use my stuffs did you?" he asked.

"n-no sir!" Sakura shook her head violently.

"Hn…" slam

-Sigh-

Sasuke entered the bathroom, and he could smell the deodorant. He stepped in the shower and he found a pink hair… The pink hair was really long…he raised his eye brows; but decided to ignore it after he took a shower. Sasuke washed his face and noticed another thing; the newbie didn't have a razor.

"Tch haven't reached his puberty huh…loser…" Sasuke muttered…

------

Sakura left the room as she took her backpack with it. She took out her schedule again, 'hmm biology first huh' she thought.

Sakura entered the biology class, and she was the first one there after all it wasn't even 5 o clock in the morning. Sakura sighed and took a seat in random table. The next thing she knew she fell asleep….

"oy look out!" she someone heard yelling, she quickly opened her eyes and a ball came right toward her face. Luckily she catched it though, when she saw who it was from it was the blonde dude.

"dude nice catch!" He yelled.

And the door opened and revealed a guy who was smoking. The teacher saw Sakura

"oy you know the rules, no playing ball in classroom." Teacher said.

"Go-Gomenasai!" Sakura quickly apologized and everybody was laughing at him.

"okay class we have a new student today who's name is Haruno Saki…" the teacher announced. "Are you here Haruno Saki?"

Sakura raised her hand. "That's me sensei…".

"oh making trouble on you're first day huh Haruno? Why wont you come up here and introduce yourself to us…"

"hai…"

Sakura raised from her seat, and stood before the board. She bowed. "konichiwa minna! My name is Haruno Saki, and I'm from a err different school! I hope I can make friends with you all!" Sakura said excitedly and everything was quiet until all of them burst out laughing….

"shut you're mouths brats!" the teacher said, Sakura sweat drop.

"anyway Saki my name is Asuma, and you can sit beside Uzumaki-san. Naruto please raise you're hand." The blonde dude raised his hand Sakura sighed. 'oh man, I have to sit with a trouble maker…' inner sakura whined. Sakura took a seat beside Naruto, and Naruto grinned widely.

"hey newbie! Thanks for not telling Asuma-sensei" he whispered.

'newbie?' Sakura thought "uhmm sure no problem dude…" Sakura said nervously.

After a while Sakura heard something sniffing her, when she looked back. There was the brunette dude and its dog?

"can a dog allowed in classroom?" she quietly asked.

"no, don't tell Asuma sensei though…" He whispered back and Sakura nodded.

"akamaru says you smell like a girl…" brunette guy said, Sakura sweat dropped.

"you can talk to you're dog?"

Brunette nodded, "my name is Kiba." KIba said as he gave his hand to her.

Sakura shook his hand, and smiled "nice to meet you…". Then a chalk hit her head when she quickly turned her head to the teacher "no talking, and this is the last warning…" Asuma said strict, Sakura nodded fast and everybody burst out laughing.

**Music**

"well biology didn't go that well with the teacher…" Sakura said as she checked her list.

"yes music, my favorite subject…" Sakura whispered. When she entered the room there was bunch of expensive instruments like electric guitar. She took one of the guitars and started playing, she's good at guitar. Her favorite two instrument is guitar and drum, she's good at both of 'em.

"you're not bad" someone said. Sakura stopped playing, when she looked up there was a guy with lazy face.

"what's you're name newbie?" he asked.

'god dammit why does everyone keep calling me a newbie!' inner sakura screamed.

"uhh Haruno saki"

"oh Nara Shikamaru, but I don't play guitar though…I play the drum in my band…" Shikamaru said.

"cool you have a band?" Sakura asked excitedly, and Shikamaru sat behind the drum as he took the sticks.

"ya… no matter how troublesome it is…" Then he started to play the drum.

"wow you're good! Me and my friend can play the drum but im not good as you and my other friend…"

And then most of the guy's came in the classroom screaming and chatting. Sakura noticed Sasuke was here…

'eck the bastard is here…maybe I shouldn't judge people at first sight… maybe I can get to know him better he would be nice to me if he gets to know me right? Besides I only know his name is uchiha I don't even know if it's last name or first name…' sakura thought.

"okay class please sit down." The teacher came in. Sakura noticed the teacher was wearing a name tag…

'iruka-sensei huh…?' she thought….

"okay Haruno Saki are you here?" Iruka asked.

"hai"

"good because we have to take some kind of a test…"

"Test?" Sakura asked.

"yep can you play any instruments? If you can play more then one instrument please choose the best that you're good at…" Iruka said.

"uhmm guitar?" Saki asked.

Iruka gave her a sheet of notes.

"do you think you can play this?" iruka asked, and Sakura blinked and nodded.

"shikamaru can you help him?" Iruka asked.

"sure…troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. Shikamaru took its stick again and got himself ready.

On the sheet of paper the name was "Kimi to iu hana" **'a flower name after you' **

Shikamaru started playing and sakura nodded her head as the beat goes. Then she started playing.

**miesuita FOOMU no zetsubou de karamawaru kokoro ga RUUPU shita**

**nanigenaku nantonaku susumu yodomi aru SUTOORI**

**itsu datte nanika wo ushinatte sono tabi ni bokura wa kyou wo shiru**

**imi mo naku nantonaku susumu yodomi aru SUTOORI**

**tsumari tada sore**

**kudake chitta dake**

**minukareta bokura no yokubou de kiekakaru kokoro ga RUUPU shita**

**nanigenaku nantonaku susumu yodomi aru SUTOORII**

**itsu kara ka nanika wo ushinatte kakushiteta hontou no boku wo shiru**

**imi mo naku nantonaku susumu yodomi aru SUTOORII**

**tsumari tada sore**

**kudakechitta dake**

**tsumari tada sore**

**kaze ni matta dake**

**kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku**

**aa, seiten no hekireki**

**itami dake nara ni-toubun sa, sou sa**

**bokura no iro**

**shiroi iki ga kireru made tobashite kakenuketa ano michi**

**oka no ue kara mieru machi ni saita kimi to iu hana**

**mata sakasu yo**

**tsumari tada sore**

**kudakechitta dake**

**tsumari tada sore**

**kaze ni matta dake**

**kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku**

**aa, seiten no hekireki**

**itami dake nara ni-toubun sa, sou sa**

**bokura no iro**

**shiroi iki ga kireru made tobashite kakenuketa ano michi**

**oka no ue kara mieru machi ni saita kimi to iu hana**

**mata sakasu yo**

**kimi rashii iro ni (1)**

everyone was amazed… I mean Sakura was awesome at it. When she saw Sasuke he still had a unimpressed face….

'kono yaro…'(2) Sakura thought.

"ah good job Saki!" Iruka said as he clapped his hand. "I guess you're good at it this classroom. If you didn't know notes we would've put you in the lower lever looks like you're going to stay here!" Iruka said happily and Sakura smiled. Sakura sat back where she was sitting. And Iruka was teaching new songs and how to play it.

And it was time for her to go to the next class.

**Art**

Sakura sat down on a chair and there was large black white paper before her. She noticed Sasuke was here and Naruto. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura; Sasuke was sitting next to naruto.

"hey its newbie!" Naruto pointed at Saki.

"-nervous laugh-…hey ermm Naroto…" Saki said.

"its Naruto…" naruto corrected.

"my bad" Naruto smiled at him.

And then a teacher with long spiky white haired about 50 year old guy came in…

"okay class! Let's use our artistic license to draw a beautiful women's body…the chest is big like this and the wais is big like this…" the teacher showed how to draw the women's body…

"that jiraya… our art teacher… he's kinda stupid, not to mention perverted." Naruto explained.

'figures…' Sakura thought.

"ero senning! Do we have to draw another women's body?! We did this like the whole year! Cant we draw something else…?!" Naruto whined as others joined except Sasuke.

"now, now stop whining! Just draw the damn women's body…" Jiraya said. Everyone started to draw. A light bulb appeared on Sakuras head, and started to draw. After a while Jiraya was checking art work.

"excellent work Naruto!!" Jiraya said as he drooled, everyone looked at him with disgust. Then he came to saki.

"nanda kore-wa?(3)" jiraya asked.

"well you didn't say we have to draw naked body…" Saki said.

Jiraya silently walked off, as everyone snickered at Jiraya.

"nice one newbie…"naruto said. And sakura smiled at him. After a while the bell rang finally time for lunch

**To be continued (tsuzuku)**

**Next time how she spends her lunch time and other subjects.. how will her try out for basketball go? **

**1) By an obvious form of despair, my hollow spinning heart is looped**

**Thoughtlessly shomhow progressing motionless story**

**When was it that we lost the something along the way we know all too well today**

**Pointlessly somehow progressing motionless story**

**That is, only that...**

**Only shattered**

**By the appetite deep within us, my puttered out heart is looped**

**Thoughtlessly somehow progressing motionless story**

**When was it that we lost the something the unspoken real me knows**

**Pointlessly somehow progressing motionless story**

**That is, only that...**

**Only shattered**

**That is, only that...**

**Only danced in the wind**

**From your eyes a lone sparkle trickles**

**Ah, clear sky out of the blue**

**If it's just pint it's evenly divided, yeah... it's gotta be**

**That's our color**

**Until my white breath vanishes, friskily dashing through that street**

**In the town visible from the hill blossomed a flower called "you"**

**It'll blossom again**

**That is, only that...**

**Only shattered**

**That is, only that...**

**Only daced in the wind**

**From your eyes a lone sparkle trickles**

**Ah, clear sky out of the blue**

**If it's just pain it's evenly divided, yeah... it's gotta be**

**That's our color**

**Until my white breath vanishes, friskily dashing through that street**

**In the town visible from the hill blossomed a flower called "you"**

**It'll blossom again**

**In a color resembling you**

**This song is from 'Asian kung fu generation' called 'kimi to iu hana' 'a flower name after you' **

**2) kono yaro means 'damn bastard…'**

**3) nanda korewa 'what is this?'**

**4) masako means no way**

**Hope you enjoyed the story c ya next time don't forget to review!**


	3. PANICK!

Thank you for those who reviewed seriously….

**Not I don't own Naruto… all hail Kishimoto-sama!**

Intro

Konichiwa My name is Haruno Sakura, but for now my name is Haruno Saki. The reason why I changed my name is because I'm going to all boys' school for basketball team! It's really hard to live as a boy especially if you have to live with an arrogant bastard…. And not to mention most of the guys call me newbie's… I always wonder "IS EVERY HOT GUYS MUST BE A JERK OR A FREAK?"

**Recess**

Sakura was in bathroom BOYS bathroom, in front of the mirror see if everything was doing okay. She checked her wig it seemed pretty good and it won't fall if you move too much. Then somebody entered the bathroom, which had Blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers? The only person she knew who had those was loud, annoying Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey its you newbie!" Naruto screamed as he punched Sakura in the arm, Sakura winced in pain and rubbed her shoulder laughing nervously.

"h-hey Naruto!" Apparently Naruto came here to ahem pee? Sakura went pale when she heard the 'zippp' sound… She wasn't looking, and when she tried to leave,

"So how old are you?" Naruto asked and she could hear the water noise hit the guy's toilet she gulped….

"Se-seven teen…" Sakura said as she trembled and started to leave again but…

"So where are you from…?"

"Ky-kyoto…"

"Ah soo deska!!! Is there a lot of cute girls there??" Naruto asked excitedly,

'Hot the hell should I know I'm not even from Kyoto!' Sakura panicked.

"so-sort of…." Sakura was sweating now and Naruto was taking his time…

"Hey newbie were you like, popular there with the girls?"

"Its Saki… and uhmm Maybe?"

"Can you hook me up with a hot girl?" Naruto asked excitedly

'Figures boys…' Sakura thought. "Uhh sure!"

"Cool! But before you go! Want to compare?!" Naruto asked again!

"c-c-c-co-compare…?" Sakura was really pale and was sweating.

"yah! Girls like bigger one's right?!"

"I have no idea…"

"c'mon don't be shy!" when Naruto was walking to Sakura, Sakura panicked and ran out of the bathroom.

Naruto zipped his pants and looked at the door… "geez I was just kidding…" He mumbled.

**Lunch**

'man that was a disaster!' Sakura thought as she wiped away the sweats from her forehead. She came into the cafeteria which was full, and saw open table. Sakura sat there, and saw the so called 'Uchiha' sitting alone in one table.

"I guess he's really anti-social person huh?" Sakura mumbled. She took out her lunch and started eating and felt a palm on her shoulder. She looked back and panicked it was the DEVIL called Naruto. Naruto grinned at Sakura, and there was Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and few unknown people.

"yo! you're sitting at our table!" Naruto said. Sakura stood up, as she mumbled sorry.

But Naruto pushed her down so she sat back to her seat again.

"don't worry you can sit with us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"so how's the classes are going Saki?" Neji asked. Sakura smiled at him

"oh its not bad except the teachers…" Neji smirked

"yeah… most of the teachers are messed up…"

"oy Saki I want you to meet Sai, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankurou." Naruto explained everything as he pointed to the people. Sakura was really getting awkward with Naruto. And Naruto chuckled again and punched her shoulder which again she winced in pain.

"hey about the bathroom thingy! It was a joke so don't act weird toward me…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sakura laughed nervous… "I knew that..!"

"hey dickless looks like newbie's dick is smaller then you…" The so called Sai smiled at Naruto as Naruto started yelling at him…

'why-why was he looking there…' Sakura thought awkwardly. Then the name 'Gaara, and Kankurou hit her.

'Temari-sempai's little brothers!' Sakura looked at the two.

"u-uhmm do you know Temari?" Sakura asked Gaara and Kankurou.

"yeah she's our cousin" Kankurou said.

"how do you know her?" Gaara asked. 'damn smooth move Sakura!' Her inner self yelled at her.

"uhmm she's my … my… my sisters friend!" Sakura said.

The boy barely spoke as Temari said.

"eeeh? You have a sister is she hot?!" Naruto asked, Sakura sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't know…" Sakura answered.

"Saki-kun! Looking at how weak you're body look's like you need to keep training to improve you're youth!" Lee said, Sakura was observing Lee.

'bowl cut shining hair, fish eyes, glowing teeth that has a sound 'ping' in it…His eye lashes are so freaky…and his eye brows…' inner Sakura was getting really freaked out. Sakura was more freaked when Lee's brow wiggled at her…

"ignore them…" Shino said. "anyway I'm shino I love to collect bugs, I found them really interesting and my room mate is Kiba and Naruto sadly…" Shino said as he pushed his black and round glasses to his nose.

"hey if you wont eat you're lunch can I have it?" Chouji asked.

"su-sure…" Sakura pushed her lunch to Chouji.

"Chouji… you should let the newbie eat his lunch…troublesome person…" Shikamaru muttered.

"oh it's okay!" Sakura defended Chouji as Chouji ate her lunch greedily.

"Chouji love's to eat a lot and he's my roommate" Shikamaru explained.

But Sakura was looking Sasuke, Naruto noticed this.

"oh that's Uchiha Sasuke the most anti-social person you'll ever meet." Naruto said.

"oh ya I kind noticed that… he's my roommate…" Sakura said to Naruto as they all looked at her and murmured…

"unlucky…" all of them Said that! Even Gaara!

"well that's his Destiny…" Neji said know-it-all…

"cut the Destiny crap Neji!" Naruto said as he swing his fist in the air. And Neji muttered 'whatever…' Sakura kept looking at Sasuke…

'maybe if we get to know each other better we could be friends?' Sakura thought dreamily. So she decided to take her chance… She stood up as everybody looked at her. And went to Sasuke…

"hey look the newbie's gonna talk to Uchiha Sasuke!" some kid murmured.

"no way! Man I'm not surprised he's new comer…" The comments kept coming and Sakura ignored it.

"A-ahem!" Sakura corrected her throat, as Sasuke looked at Sakura boringly.

"uh…duhh….durr… i…" Sakura kept stuttering.

"what you want idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"I like you! Lets be friends!" Sakura said as she bowed and everybody in the lunchroom except Sasuke fell from their chair.

"I'm not interested in those stuffs." Sasuke flatly said as he collected his school item. And stood up and walked away.

"hey where are you going?" Sakura asked and Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"away from you…like I said I'm not gay…" Then Sasuke walked out from the cafeteria. Sakura was pale as a sheet of clean paper. And she walked robotically back to her table tears running down her cheeks non-stop.(anime style) She sat down to her chair, looked like a robot or a zombie. Naruto put his arm on Sakura's shoulder again and laughed nervous.

"hey he's Sasuke he doesn't like anyone… so just leave him be okay?" Naruto asked. And everyone else nodded agreeing with Naruto.

**Tsuzuku (to be continued)**

**So what do you guys think? Oh ya I decided to NOT to update until I got 50 reviews from different people:D so review plz! **


	4. denial of Naruto

**Lol for those who thought I was not gonna upload until I got 50 reviews you guys were wrong… I just needed sometime to think what will happen, in the next chapter. So here you go…**

**Note I don't own naruto. **

**Math. **

"Oy saki!" Naruto screamed after Saki, Sakura was about to get out of cafeteria and go to the ext class.

"Dooshiteno, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she blinked few times.

"What subject you next?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at her list of class's, she smiled at Naruto.

"Math" Sakura's favorite subject was math. She did really well on it, but then again she always did well on all of her subjects.

"Sooka! I have math too! Let's walk together!" Naruto said happily, Sakura smiled at him.

'When you look at Naruto first you will thinks he's annoying stupid kid, but if you get to know him he's… he's really nice…' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for helping me today…" Saki said to Naruto. Naruto looked at him, when Naruto looked closer at Saki… he blushed…

'If… if you look at Saki… he's kind of cute… almost like a girl…Bwaaaaah!!!!!!!!! What the hell am I thinking?!?! I am not gay!!!!' Naruto screamed at himself, he was shaking his head and trying to get rid of the blush. Sakura looked at Naruto confused there was a question mark above her head.

Sakura and Naruto sat together at a table; Naruto had a serious face and his face was red. Sakura stopped caring; Naruto was still denying.

"Naruto… who's our math teacher?" Sakura quietly asked, as Naruto woke up from his day dreaming.

"Oh! It's Morino Ibiki. He's really harsh… and loud too…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded and gulped… 'c'mon Sakura lets not make this day worse… it's already bad enough for you that you're room mate thinks you're gay…'

"OK YOU BRATS SIT DOWN!" someone yelled. When Sakura looked up, Morino Ibiki he had a serious face and you could notice he was bald but he was wearing a dark blue bandana.

"GET YOU'RE DAMN TEXT BOOKS OUT!" Ibiki yelled again. Everybody got their text book really fast and opened it.

"OK! WHATS THE ANSWER FOR NUMBER 1…-silence- GOD DAMNIT YOU SISSYS… IT'S ONE! WHEN YOU HAVE A NUMBER WITH A ZERO POWER!! WHAT IS WRONG YOU WITH YOU ALL!" Ibiki kept yelling, Sakura and Naruto shut their eyes closed because he was too damn loud.

"ALL OF YOU SISSIES GO BACK TO YOU'RE HOUSE AND CRY FOR YOU'RE MOM!" Ibiki yelled again, and one student stood up as he wailed. "mommy!!".

Sakura sweat dropped.

"HMPF SISSY! NOW SOMEBODY DO THIS PROBLEM ON THE BOARD!" Ibiki write out some equation on the board.

'easy…' Sakura thought and she raised her hand as Naruto looked at her terrified…

"wh-what are you doing Saki?!?! You will be burned to death!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"FINALLY ONE OF THE SISSIES IS GOING TO STAND UP FOR HIMSELF." Ibiki muttered. Sakura stepped in front of the board as she started to work on the equation. After muttering and writing numbers on the board she finally finished.

She looked back at Ibiki who was observing the equation. Ibiki smirked.

"A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF A GOOD STUDENT! WHY CANT YOU BE ALL LIKE HIM HUH?!" Ibiki yelled at the student when Sakura was sweating., because everybody was glaring at her except Naruto. Naruto was giving her thumbs up!

"oy vei… this day keeps getting worse…" Sakura muttered to herself.

**History**

"well see ya later Naruto!" Saki waved to Naruto, as for Naruto he was heading to a different class.

"history…" Sakura muttered. Sakura bumped to some one… when she looked up it was Neji.

"Neji-san!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"hehe gomen! I was thinking something and I bumped to you…" Sakura apologized.

"you got history next?" Neji asked.

"yep!"

"oh then I guess you're with me…" Neji muttered.

"the teacher is Orochimaru, I suggest you to stay away from him. Most of our students call him Michael Jackson because he likes young guys… and looks like him… His favorite person is Kabuto… don't ask what relationship they have… just stay away from him as far as possible…" Neji explained.

Sakura got nervous…'likes young boys…?' Sakura asked herself….

Saki sat way back there. Orochimaru stepped in he really did look like Michael Jackson.

"ok classs letsss ssstart hisssstory!" Orochimaru talked, sakura sweat dropped as she awkwardly looked at Orochimaru…

"he talks like that…?" she quietly asked.

"now! Lets cut the act young cute boys! Lets starts history!" then Orochimaru started to talk about how Japanese occupied the Manchurian plain from China…

About half an hour later the class was over…They had to do worksheets and give them at the end of the class. Everybody gave their worksheets, when it came to Sakura. Sakura put her paper in the bin, when some pale hand got her hand. She looked up and it was Orochimaru, he smiled wickedly as Sakura shuddered.

"yare yare a new student! Haruno saki… was it?" Orochimaru kept rubbing her hand, as Sakura nodded her hand trying to get her arm away from him.

"you have such a nice soft hand! Oh how I wish mine would be like yours!" Sakura shivered Neji was right he was a freak. Some one grabbed Sakura hand again and it was Neji.

"sensei I need to show her next class…" Neji gave a reason. Sakura sighed in relief as Orochimaru let go off her hand. Neji dragged her out of the class, Sakura sighed in relief.

"arigatou Neji-san!" Sakura said happily.

"it's fine just stay as far as possible the next time…"

"hai!" Sakura answered.

And the next subject was Physical Education… oh Joy!

**To be continued (tsuzuku)**

**Ok guys what do you think? And Naruto's not gay! He just thinks Saki looks like a girl (ofcourse she does) sorry it had to be short but I have test tomorrow… wish me luck!**


	5. ignorance of Sai

**Ok guys here are some answers to youre questions…**

**XXDragonheart6XX****: no I'm not Jewish, I'm Buddhist. I just got that line from Phil of the future "oy vey?" (Not offended) **

**SharadaGirl****- I'm glad you like it but it's not from "host club" (I love that anime too…) the part where Naruto thinks Sakura I mean Saki is cute is from Hana-kimi. But I'm not planning to copy Hana-kimi; I thought that part will be cute… Only that part…. **

**Ms. Camry****- oops sorry! It's kind of hard to type a girl as 'him' but thanks for telling me, I'll be more cautious. **

**And thank you who wished good luck for my test I got A whew…. **

**Note I don't own Naruto**

**P.E**

Saki and Neji was walking down the halls, Saki awkwardly smiled at Neji.

"thanks for the save Neji-san!" Saki said happily. Neji looked at Saki and sighed…

"you… you… You're hopeless…" Neji said. Sakura raised her brows at him…

"hopeless?"

"yes… you cant even save you're self… If you stay like this you will always get bullied, especially from you're so called roommate…"

Sakura didn't know what to say, I mean he was right about getting bullied. Heck she was already getting bullied by her Roommate…

"you're almost like a girl…" Neji muttered…

"wuh?" Sakura asked dumbfound.

"you're weak like a girl…" Neji said a bit louder though, Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"girls are not weak!" Saki shouted after Neji, Neji looked back at Saki with a questioning look. Sakura realized what she said and had to use a excuse real quick..

"I-I mean girl's are not weak my Sister always beats me up in Sumo, and arm wrestle…" Sakura explained; Neji turned back and started walking again…

"then you're wimp…And you play sumo with you're sister?" Neji asked the last part almost making fun of Saki. Saki just laughed nervous… 'oh dear… if I keep doing this Very soon they will find out that I'm a girl…' Sakura thought. They reached the big gym…

"well here you're class…" Neji said, Sakura bowed and thanked him.

Sakura standing before boys locker room… Her eyes was twitching madly…the sign that says "boys locker room" hunted her…

"now the biggest problem is how do I change into my P.E clothes…?" Saki asked quietly…

"you don't know how to change into different clothes?" someone asked behind her she yelped as she looked back. There was Kiba, Shino, and Sai…

"oh hehe! Sorry… am I in you're way?" Saki asked with nervous laugh…

"not really but we heard you mumble you cant change into you're P.E clothes…" Kiba had a curious look.

"it will be a shame if you cant dress when you this age…" Shino said, pushing her black round glassed to his nose…

"ofcou-" When Sakura was about to protest Sai interrupted her…

"hey! Want me to help ya? Oh don't worry I wont tell anybody about how small you're dick is…" Sai smiled and whispered the last part. Saki twitched madly at Sai…. Kiba pulled Sai's collar.

"Of course I can! I mean I am 17 after all…!"

"well get in…" Kiba pushed Saki in the locker room…

When Sakura entered the boys locker room she just had to press her nose… Her face was deep red shade. A bunch of guys nothing with boxers… Sakura quickly tried to get out but Kiba and Sai was blocking the door grinning at her…

Sakura sighed and tried not to look at guys but someone stopped in front of her. She looked at the guy who stopped in front of her and it was Chouji! Eating his chips…

Sakura's face got green he was only wearing boxers… Since she was a girl she would not like to see all those…. … fat… (no offense to people who are overweight but remember on naruto episode 192? With Ino and Naruto?)

"hey newbie" Chouji said as he munched his chips…

"he-hey Chouji! Nice to see you here…" Saki said and passed him.

For Sakura she felt like she was in Heaven, with bunch of boys… blah blah blah…

After all the boy's left the locker's room she sighed in relief and took of her shirt… but she didn't Realize there was a shadow there standing and watching him… then the shadow left….

Sakura came to the big gym a lot of ball's were thrown at each other.

"saki-kun! How is you're day going?" someone asked behind her Saki looked back and there was Bushy brows…

"lee-san! my day? It not bad I guess…" Sakura said smiling at him. 'who am I kidding?' inner Sakura asked her…

"P.E is my favorite subject of the day!" Lee said happily.

"naze (why)?" Sakura asked, but then Someone screamed.

"yosh! Everybody settle down Tokyo's Green beast is here! Lets prepare out youth for gym!!" Sakura looked at the person who was screaming and uhmm the person looked like Lee. Lets see same bowl cut hair, same green spandex, and same bushy brows…

"oh dear…" Saki squeaked.

"and that is the reason my friend!" Lee said happily giving thumbs up and grinning his teeth had a sound effect of 'ping'!

Sakura sweat dropped.

"yosh!! And now we will go outside where the young, bright sun shines! And run 20 laps to train our youth!!"

Everybody whined except lee who was crying…

"yosh! Gai-sensei!! For my youth and for Gai-sensei I will run 20 laps!" Lee screamed his fist is in the air. Everybody was glaring or look of you're- stupid…

After running 20 laps… it was not good at all… Sakura was sweating like crazy! Then again she felt something sniff her looked back and it was KIba and Akamaru…

"akamaru say's you smell like a cherry blossom…" Kiba said to Saki, Sakura just laughed nervous…

"still talking to you're dog huh?" she asked… Kiba grinned at her.

At the locker room everybody was ready for a shower… MAJOR PROBLEM!

She could hear guys murmuring "man that gai-sensei is really annoying…"

Sakura quickly grabbed her clothes, then again someone stopped her.

It was Sai… Great! Him and his 'dick' talks…

"you're not taking a shower?" Sai asked…

"uhmm I think I'll take a shower at my room…" Saki smiled at him, Sai smiled at her back…

"don't tell me you don't know how to take a shower too…" Sakura twitched at Sai…

"of- of course I can Ahou!" Sakura yelled at him, he just chuckled…

'garr the nerve of this guy!' inner Sakura shouted…

"just teasing ya, well see ya!" he waved then leaved the locker room… Sakura sighed…

"he's so disturbing…"

after getting out of Boy's locker room she sprayed some deodorant…

Sakura read the label… "old spice… guarantee to make you smell fresh!" Sakura read out… She sighed "hope so…" she sprayed some on and coughed.

**English **

"I hope I don't smell bad…" Sakura kept smelling herself and everybody was laughing at him, while she was smelling her armpit she bumped into some one and it was Sasuke… Sakura stared at him for a moment…

"you're disgusting…" Sasuke said and entered the class apparently he had had English too…

Sakura was waiting for the teacher… The teacher came in and he had black hair his name tag was "Yamato".

"ok class get you're romeo and Juliet books out…" Everybody took out their book including Saki. But Saki kept wandering off to Sasuke. Thinking why was he such a jerk…

well the rest of the class was very boring…

**Japanese**

Sakura stopped at the next class and noticed there was 'Sasuke, naruto, kiba, sai, neji, shikamaru, shino' basically everybody was there except Chouji and Lee… ah well..

Saki chose a seat close to Sasuke… She wanted to know him better, she wanted him to get her know better. Maybe he isn't such a jerk if you get to know him better? Then she noticed… Naruto talking to Sasuke… Naruto was laughing and punching Sasuke in the shoulder while Sasuke had a blank face…

Saki's jaw dropped they, they were friends?!

They waited for their teacher for 20 minutes and finally the teacher came… The teacher had a grey hair… with very weird hair style…

"sorry minna got lost on the road of life!" Kakashi-sensei said as he waved and smiled.

"liar!" everybody screamed except Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Sai and shino and Sakura… (lol)

"well whatever… just get you're Icha Icha books…" Kakashi said as he got out orange book…

"icha icha…?" Sakura asked softly…Somehow she felt like she heard it somewhere. Sakura opened the book and read some part , Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped on the table….

"why! Why are they reading something like this?!?!?!" Sakura asked quietly….

"mr. haruno do you have a problem with this magnificent book?" Kakashi asked, Sakura looked at Kakashi and shook her head violently…

"oh Sara I'm loosing the sight of you…" Kakashi read. Everybody was quiet and reading the book…

'why are they reading a perverted book in Japanese class?' Inner Sakura whined…

after reading few perverted pages…Sakura remembered… after this calss finally basketball try out… the reason why she came here….

To be continued…(tsuzuku)

**Ok guys seriously! I hate KARIN! She's a DEUCHEBAG! GARRR IM GONNA MAKE A ANTI SASUKARIN FAN CLUB! I HATE HER SHE SHOULD DIE! SHE BETTER NOT HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MY DEAR SASUKE! DIE KARIN! GARRR! I PRAISE THE SASU-SAKU FAN! NOT SASU-KARIN… DIE!!!!! ROAR!!!!**


	6. an

**Sorry guy's this is not the story but I will update tomorrow I promise… but I have a question from my fans…**

**Which of my fanfic is top three? My fanfics:**

**What have I gotten myself into,**

**The perfect man**

**Selfish**

**Relationship problem**

**Operation of making you jealous…**

**Beautiful monster**

**And last but not least Angel's sin.**

**Onegai! Plz tell me which is the top 3…**

**And another questions from my fans… which pairing would you like me to write any pairing that consist of Sakura. **

**Plz don't ask me to make: Sasu x naru, Sasu- ino, Sasu-hina pairing… no yaoi or yuri I don't enjoy those I'm sorry. ( there is nothing wrong with them I just don't like them) okay thank you plz! Tell me ok?**


	7. dissapointment

Note I don't own naruto

Warning: Naruto is not gay….

Basketball try out?...

Sakura thought… Sakura was really nervous, all the guy's she sees her are so tall not to mention handsome well some are….

And besides she's not the only one who will be trying out…

"-Sigh- all I could do is pray for god…' Sakura thought while walking to the gymnasium…

'_shannaroo! What the hell is wrong with you?! Pray?! We have do our best! No matter who's our opponent is we are going to kick its ass! Hell yah!' _inner Sakura screamed. Sakura thought about what her inner self said and quickly cheered up!

'yosh! I can do this!!!' Sakura's eyes had determination almost too scary…Everybody was looking at her..

"oy Saki!!" Someone screamed after her, she turned around and it was Naruto. Naruto quickly stopped…

Because when Saki turned around it almost looked like she/he was going destroy what she saw. And clearly Naruto thought Saki was going to destroy him, Naruto sweated, trembled.

"Whoa… terminator…Saki version…" Naruto whispered…

Sakura's face softened…

"Naruto…?" Saki asked… Naruto calmed down and smiled as if he wasn't scared… Naruto ran up to Saki.

"he-heyy whats up with that look for a second…?" Naruto asked nervous…

"o-oh hehe just getting excited… what? were you scared…?" Sakura asked teasingly…

Naruto laughed… as they started to walk…

"Of course not! Who will be scared from such a cutey like you?" Naruto laughed as he slapped Saki's back. They both froze… Both awkwardly looked at each other…

'cutey like me… does he know? Or is he bi…?' Sakura thought…

'cutey like him…. What the hell…I'm not bi…no! I'm not bi!!!!!' Naruto screamed…

Naruto laughed nervously…

"I didn't mean it that way!! I mean you're so small and…" Naruto defended himself, Saki laughed nervous…

"Right…" Saki said.

"So Saki, where you going?" Naruto asked…

"oh umm I'm going to try out for basket ball!" Saki said excited, as he got the basket ball out of his bag and dribbled it.

"whoa! Cool I'm in Basketball team too!!! Good luck!" Naruto said as he grinned at Saki.

"you're in basketball…?" Saki asked.

"yep!"

"then who else is in…?"

"hmm lets see… well there's Kiba…Neji… Sai… Rock Lee…Shino… Shikamaru… well yah I'm not sure who else I'm missing…But there's some one I'm missing… hmm…oh ya! Its Sasuke-teme! He's the team captain…!" Naruto screamed, then he noticed Saki was following him anymore…

"eh…?" Naruto turned around which to find a pale Saki. Saki's eyes were so empty like his soul was gone…

Naruto went in front of Saki and waved his hands in front of him… no answer.

"should I have said that saki…?" Naruto asked…

Saki snapped out of it, and looked at Naruto and smiled…

"I hope I will be okay…" Saki whispered…

"don't worry you'll be fine! Oh shoot were gonna miss the try out…!" Naruto said as he grabbed Saki's hand and ran to the gymnasium…

Try out!!! 

Naruto and Saki had already dressed into P.E clothes…

"well Sasuke may be a jerk but he's fair… so as long as you do good you'll be fine!" Naruto comforted Saki, and Saki nodded.

"hey saki!!" Kiba and everyone else joined the two… and laughing or whatever….

Sakura noticed there was some other people who wanted to try out… man did they look scary… and then she noticed Sasuke sitting on the benches doing his homework…

Then they heard a loud whistle!! –tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!-

Everybody cringed from the pain of the haunted whistle…

"shoot! Hurry! Zabuza sensei's here!" everybody Said as they ran to stand in a single line…

"all right you girly wimps!!! Time to do you're exercises! And those who are trying out for basketball stand there!!" Everyone divided into two groups…

They all started to stretch, and they heard the annoying whistle again…

Everybody stopped what they were doing…

"stop what you're doing and pay attention!!! –tweeeet-!!!" Zabuza screamed….

"mou… sensei do you have to whistle you're whistle everytime….?" Naruto whined…

"shut up! First and last warning next time any of you wine you're going to do hundred push up!" he yelled again everybody went quiet…

Zabuza turned around to the guys who are trying out…

"all right you newbies lets see what you have!!! Don't think we'd go easy on you!!! This is where you're life depends!!!!" Zabuza screamed…

Sakura sweat dropped… While Zabuza was screaming Sakura observed him, 'hmm no eye brows… got too much tanning…' Sakura thought…then he noticed Zabuza's helper behind him.. a woman..? holding a mirror….

'what is a woman doing here, but as if I'm the one to talk…' Sakura could hear the woman saying…

"mirror, mirror who's the fairest of them all…"

Sakura sweat dropped this school is completely Coocoo.

"hey you wimp!" some called out, when Sakura snapped out of her thought it was the crazy coach calling her…

"errm yes sir…?" Saki asked nervous…

"you don't question me you wimp! I quest you! You hear me!" Zabuza yelled and Sakura violently nodded her head.

"do you think shorty like you can be in the team?!" Zabuza yelled slash questioned…

"I don't think height matter's sir!" Saki yelled back like an army person..

"Do you think you have what it takes to be in the basketball team?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"hope you wont disappoint me! And that goes to all of you!" Zabuza screamed as Inner Sakura was swaying because, she was thin as a paper because she got scared of Zabuza…

"now this is how we will test you! You will have to fight the best men's of our groups! If you defeat them all you're in!" Zabuza screamed, Sakura looked at the best team's it was basically her friends but it didn't mean they would go easy on her. She could hear some people gulping…

"yosh start! Uzumaki! Inuzuka! Aburame! Hyuga! Errmm SAI! Lee! UCHIHA! You're out!" Zabuza screamed.

Saki was the last person to go on the field.

Saki observed how everyone played, they were so good she wasn't sure if she will be able to defeat them… The worst was Uchiha Sasuke… Sakura could hear him taunting…

"losers like you don't fit here….loser… loser… loser….-echo-" the echo of Sasuke haunting drifted away,

"Haruno Saki you're up!" Zabuza called out… Sakura took a big gulp…

Went to field… oh god how her friends seemed Like!...like devils…

"if you lose we wont be you're friends anymore…" everybody taunted her… (remember its just her imagination…)

"oy saki… you'll be fine…" KIba whispered as he grinned, Saki nodded.

"yosh kiba give the ball to Saki!" Zabuza yelled. Kiba passed the ball to Saki.

-tweeeet!-

Saki started to dribble the ball… As she eyed Saki dribbled the ball and passed Kiba, she was pretty fast too… She looked at Sasuke, who had no emotion at all..

So there was Shikamaru to pass… he looked pretty lazy… she had no idea how he got in the basketball team…

When she was about to spin and dribble the ball Shikamaru was standing in front of her, 'of course Since he's so smart he'd be able to read my moves…' Saki thought.

Saki dribbled the ball under? shikamaru. (I'm not sure how to call that lol sry) well she did pass Shikamaru finally she passed everyone except Uchiha Sasuke..

Sasuke was standing before the basket… he looked carefree.

"do not underestimate him Saki…" Sakura whispered to herself. Kept dribbling eyes on Sasuke…

Saki attacked Sasuke slow motion

Sound of the ball thumping the floor…

Saki's foots hitting the floor…

Eyes of full of determination (eyes of the tiger)

Sweat beads rolling down Saki's chin…

Heavy breathing

Sasuke blank face…

B-dump…

B-dump…

B-dump…

It was so quiet everybody could hear Saki's heartbeat….

"haaaaah!!!" Saki jumps in the air, positions himself to shoot ball….

Flying in the air

-CD scratch noise-

Sasuke grabbed the ball from Saki without any problem at all…

Sakura and everybody else sweat dropped….

"Of course Nobody can beat the team Captain…" Sai smiled…

"you're too short…" Sasuke said… he turned around and leaved a pale Saki…

"Well uhmm that was great stuff!! Don't you agree Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza's helper asked as she or he (remember Sakura doesn't know Haku is a boy?) smiled at him…

"yeah… for a moment I lost my words… well great I will tell the results tomorrow! And get the hell out of here you wimps!" Zabuza yelled as everybody else murmured and got out of the gym….

Tsuzuku…

Well ya basically Sakura lost the try out, sry if this chapter sucked….and Sorry if I have grammar mistakes I'm pretty sure I have


	8. the plan

Note I don't own naruto

Warning: Naruto is not gay….

"I-I… I lost?" Sakura mumbled… Sakura was so distant from everybody…

Kiba and Naruto…

"man look at Saki…" Kiba muttered, Naruto nodded…

"The aura there is so heavy I can't even stand it…" Naruto muttered back…

"hey how about we help him?" Kiba asked…

"help how…"

They both stood there for a moment in a thinking pose…

Light bulb appeared on Naruto's head…

"oy… I think I got an idea to help him…" Naruto said in a evil grin…Kiba only looked at Naruto confused. Naruto whispered to Kiba's ear his ideas, after Naruto finished whispering Kiba too grinned in a wicked way…

"I lost… because I'm too short…. Short…Short…" Sakura kept mumbling…

"There's no way I could get in now…" Sakura kept mumbling, white as a paper.

Then she felt two pair of hands on her shoulder, she turned around and it was Kiba and Naruto.

'I bet they're here to make fun of me –sigh-…. _Inner sakura: dammit! They're going to make fun of how short we are!' _Sakura and inner Sakura thought….

"oy… dajyobu Saki! We have a plan to get you in the team!" Naruto said grinning and gave the good guy pose…And Kiba grinned at him.

Saki's face brightened bit…

"you do?!" Saki asked in a hope… Naruto and Kiba nodded like a wise man….

After they told Saki… Saki wasn't sure, he looked at both of them doubtful…

"are you sure that's gonna work…?" Saki asked…

"yep definetly!..."They both said… And Saki followed both of them.

At wooden gym nobody was there….

"yosh get ready yourself Saki…" Kiba said as he clapped his hands…

"uhmm are you sure about this? It wont harm my body right?" Saki asked…Naruto slapped Saki's back.

"believe us! Now get yourself ready…" Naruto said. Saki sighed and lied on the wooden floor.

Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, yeah everyone else except Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Saki. Was walking around the hall when they heard someone yell..

"itdai!!!!!! I think I'm gonna divide into two, not get taller!" Someone screamed…

When they looked at the gym they saw Naruto and Kiba pulling Saki from both side. Naruto from the arm and Kiba from the leg… Saki looked in pain….

"yosh keep pulling Kiba!! Its for Saki's sake!" Naruto screamed as he pulled Saki…

"What do you think im doing?!" Kiba yelled back.

"oy what are you doing?" Neji asked…The tree of them looked at them when everyone had a big sweat drop.

"were trying to help Saki to get taller!" Naruto yelled as he kept pulling so did Kiba..

Poor Saki only yelled Itdai…

Sai smiled "this should be intresting…" He said.

"is that even possible…?" Shino asked…

"err no…" Neji answered back…

"troublesome people…" SHikamaru muttered.

"hey lets watch! These is interesting and let's make a bet…" Sai smiled and they all entered the wooden gym and sat on the benches…

"I think I'll bet 5 dollars that Saki will get inch taller…" Sai said.

"fine I'll give 5 dollars that she wont even grow one cm" Neji said and all of them agreed.

Sasuke forgot something in the wooden gym and went to get it. Which to find three idiots…Sasuke sweat dropped.

He just past them and grabbed his gym shoes…

He stopped and looked at them before walking out… and muttered "idiots…"

"oy teme!!! Saki will definitely beat you down!!" Naruto yelled…

"ya so don't be such a big head!" Kiba yelled back.

Saki just laughed nervous… her joints about to fell off…

Sasuke ignored them and walked out of the gym. After out of the gym he chuckled to himself….

Back to the gym

"nee… Saki… how come you didn't say anything to Sasuke-teme…?" Naruto asked and remember he's still pulling Sakura.

"well…. He's kind of scary so he might beat me up…" Saki said nervous… Kiba and Naruto raised their brows at her.

They both let go of her… Saki looked at them confused… and she fixed her arms.

"ja then! We'll have to teach you how to fight!" Naruto grinned and Kiba nodded.

At the bench….

"hey look, looks like theyre moving to a different thing…" Lee said. Neji shook his head… and he could see Saki starting to punch Naruto in the chest..

"not hard enough saki! What kind of guy are you! You hit like a girl…!" Naruto said… Saki hit him harder…

"not hard enough!"

Harder!

"harder!"

Harder…

"harder! You're weak like a gril!!!!" Naruto screamed….

And Bam!!! Right in the face Saki punched Naruto…. Naruto fainted his eyes swirling…

"na-naruto?" Saki asked in a confusement…

At the bench

"ouch!!! A clean hit!!!!" Sai smiled…

"well it looks like Saki got the hang of punching someone…All he needs is to get taller…" Shino said…

"way to go Saki-kun!!! Nice way to show you're beast inside of you!" Lee cheered as he punched in the air… Over there where Saki, Naruto and Kiba is…

"Naruto daijyobu!!!" Saki screamed as he shook Naruto who's eyes were still swirling…

Naruto woke up from his deep slumber..

"hehehe that was a great hit… Saki… " Naruto laughed nervous.. as he rubbed his nose… Saki smiled awkwardly…

"sorry…" Sakura whispered…

"don't worry I'll be fine!" Naruto said as he turned around and muttered…

"I think he broke my nose…"

"well anyway Saki come over here…we should check if you grew or not.. we've been at it for 2 hours…" Kiba said, Sakura took of her shoes.. and stood near the wall…

"nice job Saki! One inch!!!" Kiba cheered her…

Sai smiled as he took his hand out for the money…. Everyone mumbled and muttered and gave 5 bucks each.

Sai happily took the money…

"demo… 1 inch isn't enough… well looks like its late.. I'm going to my room guys thanks…!" Saki said as he waved his hand.. Everybody else waved their hand…and head to their rooms…

Tsuzuku

Well yah this was just fluff of Naruto, Kiba and Sakura being stupid… maybe on the next chapter I will till you the results sry if this chapter sucked I'm a bad writer….


	9. how did i get my self into this?

Oh my god I'm so sorry I couldn't update because my Office broke so… I could do anything it says it locked so I can't upload anything….

Sakura sighed heavily as she entered her dorm room, she noticed Sasuke wasn't here…

"I bet coach wouldn't let me in…" Sakura sighed… above her there was a big blue aura that surrounded her…

-Gloom-……………………

"no! no! be positive!!! What if you got on the team? I mean I' m not the only who lost !!!" Sakura yelled eager as she took her fist and raised it…

-sigh-…

"Somehow that's not helping me this time…" Sakura whispered… She decided to take a shower at least that would help.

Sakura took her clothes off, man she felt stinky after those practice… and she took of her wig…

She stepped in the cold shower… and thought about Naruto…

_Flash back _

"_ja then! We'll have to teach you how to fight!" Naruto grinned and Kiba nodded._

"_not hard enough saki! What kind of guy are you! You hit like a girl…!" Naruto said… Saki hit him harder…_

"_not hard enough!"_

_Harder!_

"_harder!"_

_Harder…_

"_harder! You're weak like a gril!!!!" Naruto screamed…._

_And Bam!!! Right in the face Saki punched Naruto…. Naruto fainted his eyes swirling…_

"_na-naruto?" Saki asked in a confusement…_

_End of flash back._

'I hope Naruto's okay… I'm pretty sure I hit him hard… even my fist hurts…' Sakura thought as she rubbed her fist as she looked at it, it got bruised it hint of red in it.

Sakura sighed… 'well it's not my fault… besides he did want me to him as hard as I could…' Sakura chuckled, she messaged her scalp and thought about it for a while…

"if only Sasuke-kun was nice like Naruto…" She whispered… Sakura really did want to become friends with Sasuke…

Sakura turned off the shower as she stepped outside of the shower took her towel and wrapped around her body…

Meanwhile….

Sasuke just came in the dorm room, he just came from basketball training… Sasuke wiped off his sweat… and he chuckled as he remembered Saki trying to grow…

"weirdo…" he muttered… Ah he felt like taking a sweet cold shower to get rid of this nasty sweat…

Sasuke threw the white towel at his bed…

Back to Saki…

Sakura looked at mirror in confused…She wasn't wearing her wig so hear long pink wet pink strands were sticking to her shoulders.

"did I really grow an Inch?" She asked softly,

"i-if I Did… I think Kiba and Naruto messed up my vertebrae…"

Sakura grinned… "hey a scientific word!!! Lets do some scientific words…!!" Sakura chirped as she named some animals with they're scientific names…

Sasuke walked to the bathroom

Slow motion… Sasuke's hand reached the door knob… he turned it around it made a sound of click…

Sakura heard the click noise.. her eyes widened. She was in the middle of wrapping her chest with long white bandage…The door opened slowly..

When the door was fully opened Sasuke's eyes widened… what he saw was a pink long haired woman who held a long bandage which covered her chest, and gladly she was wearing pants.. Sakura didn't move she was completely frozen so was Sasuke..

Sasuke snapped back into reality, he quickly slammed the door and fell on his butt, holding his nose… Hint of red on his cheek…

"wh-what the hell…" Sasuke muttered when he removed his hands from his nose.. Droplet of blood… Sasuke cursed…

Meanwhile

Sakura also fell on her butt…

"DOOSHIYO!!!" Sakura whined…

"I'm doomed!!!! He saw everything!!!!" Sakura softly whined….

Meanwhile…

"I saw everything…" Sasuke muttered lying on his bed looking at the ceiling..

_flashback…_

_Sasuke forgot his towel in the boys bathroom and he saw Naruto, Sai, Kiba and CHouji leave the locker room. He quickly went there to get his towel but he stopped…He looked at Saki quickly, he had a whitebandage around his chest.. and well he didn't have anything that male person would have… Sasuke narrowed his eyes.. "a girl…" Sasuke asked himself… Sasuke shook his head and went back to gym.._

_End of flash back… _

"So I was right at time.." Sasuke muttered again…then he heard a door click when he looked at the bathroom Saki appeared laughing nervous… He had his normal short brown hair…

Sasuke stood up and Saki froze..

"he-hey! You're back!!!" Saki laughed nervous…

Sasuke walked toward Saki… Sasuke kept walking and Saki took a step back until he reached the wall… Saki was sweating a lot… Sasuke stopped walking he slammed his hand on the wall beside Saki's head, Saki's eyes widened…

Sasuke leaned toward her… too close for own comfort… Sasuke took his free hand and put on Saki's chest where he could feel a little bump… he narrowed his eyes…

"what is a girl doing here…?" Sasuke asked huskily…. Tears started to from on Sakura's eyes…

"pl-please don't tell anybody…" Sakura begged…

"depends…" Sasuke answered back…

"I…I came to konoha all boys school to be in the basket ball team…" Sakura whispered…

"basketball team..?" Sasuke asked again..

"hai in my school they canceled the basketball teams….so that's why I …" Sakura was shaking.

Sasuke step back from her… Sakura looked at him…

"not for certain somebody?" Sasuke asked again, Sakura slowly shook her head… Sasuke scratched his head…

"fine only on one condition…" Sasuke said. Sakura eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke confused…

"h-hai.." she whispered..

"you will become my slave… and I'll teach you how to play basketball…" Sasuke said black …

"EHHHHH?!?!?! Slave?!?!?!" Sakura shrieked… well some dirty thought crossed her mind…

"yes you will do whatever I say.. besides I'm doing 2 favors for you… example you will be cleaning the room often and doing the laundry etcetera" Sasuke said again…

Sakura sighed heavily..

'it will be really pain in the ass working under a guy like this…but look at the two positive sides…. –sigh- I don't know anymore!!!!!' Sakura thought… But eventually she just nodded.

"deal…" She whispered weakly Sasuke smirked…

"well whatever I'm taking a shower.. when I come back out make sure there's a dinner for me…" Sasuke said as he walked to the bathroom as Sakura nodded.

-slam-

Sakura sighed… "how did I ended up like this…?! Okaa-san I wish you were here…" Sakura whispered. She went to fridge to make some food and the fridge was empty..

So Sakura decided to go out and buy some groceries…

Sasuke finished showering and thought about what happened no matter how slow it was it seemed like it was so fast…

He went out of the bathroom which to find Sakura gone… and a note said

"going out to buy some groceries… danna…" – saki…

Sasuke smirked…

**I'm really sorry for this again but I have to stop here because its not my computer right now… **

**And ntoe this is not NaruSaku although I love that pairing… and sorry if this chapter sucked..**


	10. lets meet in our dreams!

Sorry guys again my office broke…AND PLEASE PEOPLE THIS IS NOT RIPPED OF VERSION OF SHE'S THE MAN, ITS _SOMEWHAT_ SIMILAR TO HANA-KIMI..

Sakura went to the groceries to buy some food…She was walking back to her dorm.. thinking what just happened…

"Ugh!!! I cat believe that guy!!!" Sakura yelled in frustration. She shook her head…

"Slave…Slave? SLAVE?!?!?!" Sakura's yelled in the middle of the town everybody was looking at her crazy…

"-sigh- I guess its worth it… besides he said he will teach me how to play…. Its not like I cant anyway…." Sakura mumbled…. She finally reached her dorm and entered her room. Her eyes widened at what she saw, there were two… beds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke was sitting on his bed playing with his guitar…

Sakura quickly put her groceries on the counter… she ran to her bed, eyes sparkling… and the bed was shining…

Then she ran to Sasuke and her eyes still sparkling…

"arigatou!! My own bed!!!!!!!!" She jumped to Sasuke hugging him.. Sasuke just grunted and pushed her away…

"even if you're girl it doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you, and it doesn't mean you can touch me…" Sasuke flatly said. Sakura smiled at him…

"oy.. I'm hungry" Sasuke reminded Sakura, Sakura just remembered that and started to prepare the dinner…

After the dinner was made the two sat at their beds about to eat their food a knock came on the door… Sakura sighed she put her food and answered the door which was Naruto ad the gang grinning…

"yo saki! We just smelled something yummy here so we decided to join ya! You wouldn't mind right?!" Naruto asked grinning. Before Sakura could say anything everybody entered the room commenting the smell.

Sasuke glared at them…

"what the hell do you guys want…?" Sasuke asked…

"well we just decided to annoy you…?" Naruto said slapping his back.

"trust me we didn't agree with this" Neji said in annoyance…

Sakura was over there serving the food..

After she served the foods she sat on her bed …again…

About to eat her food when…

"Saki drink…" Sasuke called out…

Sakura mumbled something and gave his drink..

Sat again about to eat…

"I need Salt…" Sasuke called out again

Sat again about to eat…

"soy sauce…"

Sat again about to eat…

"I need more drink…"

Everybody looked at Saki

"ne? what's happening ? Why is Saki doing everything that Sasuke asked?" Kiba asked everybody shrugged. Neji looked at Saki's food.

"her food is getting warm…" He mumbled…

"oh I'll eat it!" Chouji raised his hand and got bonk from Shikamaru…

"poor Saki…" Naruto said in pity tears forming in his eyes…

"that's the way Saki-kun! If you move a lot theres a proof that you're body will be good as mine!" Lee said raising his fist…

"you see my friends… this is what I call…" Sai began, everybody turned around to see what Sai about to say…

"I call this taking advantage of the dickless boy…" Sai smiled.

"maybe its true… since Sai was right at last time…" Kiba said thinking..

"I don't like to think it's too troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"oooh so that's it… Sasuke's just taking the advantage of the dickless boy…" Everybody said in unison with a wonder… I mean everybody even Neji and Shino and Shikamaru…

"but then again… wouldn't Sasuke take advantage of Naruto too? Since he's dickless also?" Kiba asked…

"eeeh! I have a dick…" Naruto yelled swinging his fist at Kiba..

"trust me he always takes advantage of him…" Neji said knowingly…

"you know that sounds kind of dirty…" Chouji said…

"it's a shame… he just needs to grow it out more if he want to stop Sasuke of taking advantage of him…same goes for you Naruto.." Shino said pushing his glasses…

Naruto mumbled something under his breath glaring at everybody…

Naruto looked at Saki… and Image of Saki being a Cinderella in a crappy cleaning dress (and he looked pretty good in it too!) and her evil step mother (which was Sasuke) ordering him around and poor Saki doing the cleaning… Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as his mouth became squiggly…

"poor Saki…" he wimpered.. Saki sat Beside Naruto sighing about to eat his food when Naruto screamed "Saki!!! Poor, poor Saki! I'll protect you from the evil step mom!" He yelled hugging Saki.. Everybody looked at Naruto…

"what's with him…?" Neji asked

"beats me…" Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto…I'm trying to eat my food here… and what step mom are you talking about?" Saki asked in annoyance

Naruto just realized what he said and he stopped hugging Saki and laughed nervously..

"never mind.." He said grinning…

Naruto noticed a picture's corner was sticking out from a Saki's book.

Since he was such a wonder boy he pulled out the picture where 5 girls were…

Naruto face blushed…

"h-hey! Saki… who are these girls are they you're girl friends?" Naruto asked…

Everybody else looked at the picture..

"wow they're hot… ya ya especially with pink and blueberry haired girl…" Kiba said. And then he got a bonk on the head from Neji…

"that blueberry haired girl is happen to be my cousin…" Neji said between his gritted teeth…

"oh hehe…sorry dude…" Kiba apologized…

Shikamaru thought the blonde girl with blue eyes were pretty cute…

"oh that… uhmm well the pink haired one is my uhmmm… twin sister! Ya! Twin sister…" Sakura smiled suspicious…

"ooooh!" everybody sad… Sasuke looked at them from his corner of the eye…

'ah…girl version of Saki…' Naruto smiled… as he eyed the Sakura…

"Saki-kun you're sister is a flower in spring! Please introduce me to her whenever you have the time! And when we meet! I'll show her what a green beast I am! And I will confess my love to her!" Lee stood up raising his fist… Everybody went quiet everybody looking at Lee like he was stupid and so was Sasuke…

A noodle fell from Saki's chopstick…

"uhh sure…" Saki said awkward..

Naruto sneakily put the picture in his pocket…

"well its already late so we're going to leave and sleep! And see you tomorrow Saki!" Naruto grinned Everybody stood up.

"whoop! Naruto did you accidentally put the picture in you're pocket?!" Kiba grinned as he took out the picture which Naruto shrieked. Kiba gave back the picture to Saki. As Saki said "thanks." Everybody left the room and Naruto was the last to leave but before he left he grinned at Saki and said.

"hey Saki! Lets meet in our dreams!!" Naruto cheerfully said, Saki was chocking... and Sasuke's eye brows were twitching..

After few minutes both of them were lying on they're bed.

"hey slave… is you're name really Saki?" Sasuke asked… Sakura laughed nervous..

"please don't call me that… and my real name is Sakura.."

"oh… you're one crazy girl aren't you?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura turned her head looking at Sasuke confused…

"just for basketball you would cross the line…" He muttered, Sakura grinned at Sasuke..

"yep that's just how crazy I am…" She whispered as she drifted off to sleep… tomorrow the big news… to many adventure in just one days…

Next day

Sakura woke up and she did the things what she would do in the morning. And Sasuke was still sleeping…

She ran to the gym and found Zabuza-taichiou writing some stuffs…

"hey captain!" Saki called out..

"oh it's the midget.." Zabuza said…

"what do you want?" Sakura laughed nervous..

"well I was just wondering if I got in the team…?"

"hmm well usually we cut of those who couldn't pass and since you were short it gave us more option to say no to you.." Zabuza explained…

Saki's face saddened… 'ofcourse…' she thought…

"but… the team captain insisted of having you… He said you may be short but you have the potential and you put you're hearts into the game…" Zabuza explained…

"I was thinking of you cutting, but then again I guess you're in…" Zabuza said.. Sakura's eyes widened… Saki smiled bright… as he hugged Zabuza!

"arigatou taichioy!!!" Saki said jumping up and down…

"woah get away…"Zabuza pushed away Saki…

Saki happily ran to her class..

But she slowed down…

"tem captain… isn't that Sasuke-kun…?" She asked quietly…

"and since I became her slave after the audition… does that mean he already put me in the team before finding my secret…?" Sakura asked… a big question mark appeared above her head… as she tilt her head to the side…

Tsuzuku…

I'm sorry guys if this chapter sucked!!!!


	11. why is it KUN?

**Haha I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter… yep I know I need more Sasu/saku fluffs so I'm getting onto it… and sorry guys if you have problems with my Japanese spelling, and I can read jap and write in jap, so I write the words how its written in Japanese. And even If I try to change it, its hard for me because I got used to it… so GOMEN! And note this is not ripped of version of SHES THE MAN… or GIRL GOT GAME ( I never read that manga so I don't know what its about..)**

"Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke-kun…" Saki was running down the hallways. Searching for Sasuke…

Really she had no idea that Sasuke was nice…

There! Saki located Sasuke…

Saki ran toward Sasuke, jumped on him hugging him… everybody froze at what they saw

"wh-what the hell!!!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Saki away who wont budge still hugging and nuzzling him…

"who look at that, man that kids brave I mean nobody hugged Uchiha Sasuke before…" one of the students whispered..

"oh my could he be gay?! I think Saki was it? I think Saki wants his body…. Oh who wouldn't? everybody loves Uchiha Sasuke's body even I Do!" one of the other's whispered…

"and look Uchiha's not even pushing him away!" other whispered back… Actually Sasuke was trying his best to get rid of Saki… but he wouldn't budge!

Sasuke turned around and snarled dangerously at the guys who were whispering and gossiping…

"oh my… looks like he's Sasuke-san's in denial…" other whispered… As the other guy's whispered…

"wh-what the hell Saku- I mean Saki!!" Sasuke screamed finally getting Saki off…

"Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" Saki screamed as he jumped up and down..

"wow… I guess Sasuke-san did something special for Saki eh?-wink, wink-" again one of the random guy whispered…

"well who could blame him…I mean look at Saki.. Nobody can't resist an adorable little, childish boy like him…I know Orochimaru-sensei can't…" the other gay guy whispered back…

Sasuke snarled at them again like a dragon; a fire coming out of its nose and mouth….

"run!" the guys yelled…

Sasuke turned its attention back to Saki who was still screaming "Arigatou", and still jumping up and down…

"stop!" Sasuke pushed on Saki shoulder so he could stop jumping, but still Saki was attempting to jump….

"and calm down… take a breath…" Sasuke said... A big gasp from Saki as she inhaled…. For a moment…. Saki's face turned red…

"now let it out stupid!" Sasuke yelled…

Saki exhaled….

"now did you calm down…?" Sasuke asked… Saki nodded swooning….

"now what the hell is wrong with you jumping on me like that idiot?! I told you eve if you're a girl you're not allowed to touch me…" Sasuke whispered slash yelled at Saki… so nobody could hear him…

"sorry…" Saki whispered back….

"now tell me what's wrong…" Sasuke sighed…

"you put me in the basketball team thank you!!!" Saki squealed, callping his hands… Sasuke looked at him amused a for a moment…

"that's what you were so excited about?" Sasuke sighed… Sakura nodded….

"whatever…. Just keep you're distance away from me okay…?" Sakura nodded again smiling…

"I never knew Sasuke-kun was so nice!!" Saki said excited…

Then out of nowhere Naruto's head popped between Saki and Sasuke…

"eh…?" Saki asked looking at Naruto… Naruto was glaring at Sasuke…

"ne… saki… why is Sasuke-teme's hand on you're shoulder…? Its very suspicious…" Said naruto in low tone eyeing Sasuke…Sasuke took of his hands…

"tch idiot…"

Naruto scoffed at him…

"oy look at this…" Neji called out… everybody turned around to neji… (everybody came…)

There was a poster on the bulletin board it said:

_Boys get ready for some sweet treats from the girls! Yep you got it! Its valentines day!! _

_All Konoha boys and girls school will be having a mixed up dance…_

_Its an evening dance so get you're tuxedo's ready! And the girls over from Konoha all girls dance will be wearing a beautiful dress… _

_And of course the boys will have to ask for girls from the girls school! On the dance we will announce the king and queen the perfect couples…. And of course we will announce the prince and the princess for a second place… so get you're self ready…_

_Note: on the dance there will be a competition of bands… just sign you're bands and you're in! So bands get you're romance songs ready for the girls! _

Saki aloud….

"Competition of bands…?" Naruto asked… then he grinned…

"oy teme I'm going to put our band in it!" Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke's back..

"whatever…" Sasuke said…

"I'm not going to ask any girls… I'm just going to be there for the band competition…" Sasuke said crossing hs arms… everybody else agreed besides Naruto and Kiba…

"are you kidding me?" Kiba asked..

"ya! There's a lot of girls at the other school! Aah! So pretty… hey Saki can I ask you're sister out….?" Naruto asked Saki as he elbowed him. Saki laughed nervous…

"Naruto-kun! Looks like were rivals…!" Lee said fire burning in his eyes…

"eh?" Everybody looked ad Lee..

"it looks like I have a crush on Saki-kun's sister as well! So we will have to throw a competition who will get her!" Lee said raising his fists… Saki sweat dropped…

"all right! It's on Lee!" Naruto asked…

"so it seems Sakura-sans ( saki introduced Sakura to them so they know) opinion doesn't matter…" Neji said… as everybody else nodded…

'I wonder if Ino got the message about the dance…' Saki thought… suddenly weird music appeared…

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_I know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Everybody looked at Saki… Saki laughed nervous…

"sorry…" Saki got out a cell phone which was pink razor with flowers… Everybody eyed him…

"oops… looks like I got my sisters phone accidentally…" Saki stuck out his tongue and everybody turned back to what they were doing…

When Saki looked looked at the screen it said… 'ino-pig' …She sighed…

"moshi, moshi…" Sakura whispered to the phone….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWSS???!?!?!?!?!" Ino screamed on the phone… Saki shut his eyes…

"I already got it Ino… and I'll talk to you later because I'm at boys school…" Saki said between gritted teeth…

"oh sorry! Welll whenever you got the time call us okay?!" Ino asked as Saki grumbled

"okay…"

Saki turned around to the gang who was still chatting…

"well that was disturbing ring tone.." Shino said… Saki laughed nervous…

"so saki! Can I ask you're sister out?" Naruto…

"sorry dobe… Saki said he'd lend me her sister…" Sasuke smirked as he put his hands on Saki's shoulder…

"EHHHH?!" Naruto, Saki, Kiba, and Lee screamed…

"wha-what the hell TEME! You said you were not interested in dancing!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke pointing his finger…

"well I changed my mind…" Sasuke said scratching his head.

"neee! Saki! Cmon! Say no to him!" Naruto begged Saki…

Saki laughed nervous…

Sasuke put one his hands on Saki's shoulder…

"you cant betray you're room mate right Sa..ki…?" Sasuke said in a evil tone… Saki froze…

"taking advantage of the dickless person…" Sai said in a high pitched sing tone… Everybody else nodded…

"uhmm You see… Sakura wont be attending to-…" When Saki was about to finish… Sasuke cut him off..

"you know guys.. I will be a real shame if a girl tried to get in the boys dorm…" Sasuke said know it all… Saki froze again pale…

"hmm yah but if my room mate was a girl…" Naruto began… as he grinned and giggled… He was blushing too….

"looks like his perverted mind began…" Neji added…

"well it's not Naruto's fault… I would let the girl do this… and that…." Kiba said he had a weird smile on his face too…. Both Naruto and Kiba started to blush and twiddle with their fingers…

"anyway Saki just think about it okay…?" Sasuke asked… As he started to leave… Naruto just glared at Sasuke…

"a-ano Sasuke-kuun! I'll tell Sakura ne?!!" Saki screamed after Sasuke…

"wh-why is it Sasuke-_kun…?"_ Naruto whined…

"why cant it be Naruto-_kun…?"_ he asked himself….

Sasuke was walking to his class room and smirked….

"this sure is fun…" Sasuke whispered stepping into his class room…

"aish! This sure Is gonna be hell… acting like Saki and Sakura at the dance party…" Saki whined…

So there was 3 weeks till the dance party so they have time for practice their song…

"what did I get myself into…?" Saki whined again as he stepped into his class room….

**Tsuzuku…**

**Sorry guys if this chapter sucked… And note this is not ripped of version of SHES THE MAN… or GIRL GOT GAME ( I never read that manga so I don't know what its about..)**


	12. baywatch

**Don't own it, and you know it! **

**And to ****Lucretia Angulus**** I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this story and if you think my imagination/idea is bad gomen . yes I know I have to work on them but im doing my best to make this into a good story, oh ya for those Hana-kimi lovers the new Japanese tv series is gonna be out soon isn't it awesome? **

'why would he want to be my date at the dance?' Sakura thought he was in Art class, and Jiraya was blabbering about how to draw the sexiest woman body…Sasuke was sitting in front of Sakura who was behind it big art board…

'does he like me….? Nah… as if! Did he ask me out just to ruin my day….?' Sakura asked herself she looked at Sasuke tilting her head to one side big question mark above her head…

Sasuke obviously recognized it and chuckled to him self, the look on her face was priceless…

Sure he would have fun at the dance ordering her around to bring some food or juice etcetera… Then his face softened….

'You don't remember the day we met do you…? When cherry blossoms bloomed….'

Saki kept thinking why Sasuke would do that…while he/she was walking down the hallways to the next class he/she accidentally bumped into someone and fell…

"Ow…" Saki whined, and then a hand reached her asking if he needed help… Saki looked up and it was Naruto grinning at him.

Saki smiled at him and grabbed his hands and Naruto pulled Saki up.

"gomen Naruto…" Saki apologized picking up his backpack.

"daijyobu! Looks like u were out of it Saki! Something stuck in you're mind?" Naruto asked concerned. They both started to walk Saki turned it's head to Naruto and smiled sweetly…

"iie, I'm fine…" Saki shook his head….

"ne Saki I have a favor to ask you…" Naruto asked, Saki looked at Naruto concerned..

"hai..?"

"anosa! I was wondering if I could meet you're twin sister! Any-hoo since Sasuke-teme hasn't asked her yet maybe I still have a chance?" Naruto grinned a tint of red on his cheek as he scratched his head..

Saki looked at Naruto numb…

'Tashkani… it would be better to go with Naruto to the dance, then that bossy Jerk…' Saki thought. Suddenly she smiled again at Naruto…

"Sure! But I'm not sure if she says yes though…" Saki answered and Naruto nodded…

"Well arigatou! And I have to go to my class ja-ne!" Naruto ran as he waved his hands.

The day passed by every teacher acted like them self.. Orochimaru was being pedophile as he flirted with some random students who got scared of him…And Kakashi was making the students read the perverted book… yep the day was still the same as the others… Soon the big dance would come then after it spring break is about to start which is two weeks..

The basketball practice wasn't any different then any other days Zabuza-taichyou kept screaming, ordering and blowing his whistles…While Haku looking at the mirror how pretty he is…

Saki walked tiredly…she just couldn't stop thinking about… God it was so irritating…Sakura entered her dorm room and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed, reading some kind of a book….

"You're back slave… is something bothering you today…?" Sasuke asked teasingly…. Sakura groaned as she slammed the door…

Sakura slumped on her bed… 'ahh the softness of the bed…' Sakura happily thought…

"isn't it nice to have a bed? If you were still sleeping on the floor you would hit you're face straight to the floor… heh" Sasuke made a comment as he smirked…. A vein pop appeared on Saki's forehead…

"I'm going to take a shower…" Saki muttered as she tiredly stood up from its bed and went to the bathroom. Before Saki went to the bathroom Sasuke again made another comment…

"make sure you lock the door this time…" Sasuke smirked again as he teased Saki.

-SLAM-! The door was closed..

-click- the lock was heard…. Sasuke was sure having fun torturing her….

Sasuke finished his homework and he was reading shounen jump on his bed… then again he could hear

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_I know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Sasuke sweat dropped… Sakura came running from the bathroom as she jumped on the bed and quickly opened her phone… Gladly she was done using the bathroom…. Sakura had a towel wrapped around her head…

"moshi moshi?" Sakura asked again… Again she flinched when she heard Ino's loud voice…

"KYAAAAAA!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! WE ARE SO SIGNING UP FOR THE BAND!!!!!!! AND YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME TO A HOT BOY!!! AND WELL GO BUY A PRETTY DRESS!!!! OHH LA LA!!!" Sakura and sasuke sweat dropped Ino was screaming so loud that even Sasuke could hear her….

"ooh la la…?" Sasuke asked… Sakura just ignored her.

"I know, I know stop screaming… did you talk to Tenten, Hinata and Temari- senpai?" Sakura asked Ino…

"yep! And they agreed to it… so lets meet tomorrow since tomorrow there wont be any school oh and dont forget Hot boyyyys!" Ino chirped… Sakura smiled and sighed…

"hai hai…" and Sakura closed her phone…

"Oy I'm hungry…." Sasuke called out…Sakura glared at him vein popping…

"you know glaring at me like that will just help me to tell the all secret to the school…"

-BAM!- and of course Sasuke knew the spot to hit on Sakura and once again Sakura was defeated….

"Ne Sasuke-kun… can I ask a question…? Sakura asked while making dinner…

"nani…?" Sasuke asked lazily

"why did you ask me to the dance…?" Sakura nervously asked as she looked at Sasuke from her corner of the eye….

"why do you think…?" came blank reply…

"ahh… eto… to torture me…?" Sakura asked confused…

"ding, ding we got ourselves a winner…" Sasuke sighed as he said sarcastically…

A vein pop appeared on Sakura's forehead….

"by the way you should change you're ring tone…" Sasuke reminded her and Sakura nodded…

While they were eating they heard a knock one the door…

Sakura went to open the door which was the gang of course…

Naruto and Kiba grinned at Saki madly as Chouji was smiling and eating its chip's. And the other people had the stoic face…

"is something wrong?" Saki asked…

"well we smelled something delicious and we asked why not stop by…?" Kiba explained as Naruto, Chouji and Sai nodded in agreement…

"you know this is not some kind of restaurant…" Sasuke said to them.

"nope definitely not a restaurant… since the food is free…" Said Sai and everybody got it… Saki sweat dropped…

"serve me up Baby!" Naruto exclaimed as he raised his hands…. Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid…

"shameful" Neji coughed at Naruto which he totally ignored him.

The group was eating their food and they were all sitting on Saki's bed… Kiba looked at the clock…

"hey guys its Baywatch time!!!" he announced Naruto rose up screaming "yeah!" Sai sat there smiling fake as he clapped his hands…

"Bay- what..?" Saki asked confused….

Kiba turned on the TV which the Baywatch opening was going…

"ah ah!! There it is!! The scene!!!" Naruto and Kiba pointed it out. A noodle came out of Saki's mouth as she looked the TV disgusted…

It was the scene with running woman…. Naruto and Kiba sighed dreamily…

"th-that's disgusting…" Saki murmured… everybody turned around to see Saki….

"you know Saki… its pretty weird of you to say a hot girl running is disgusting…" Sai commented…

"huh?!" Saki realized what he had said…

"oh never mind there was something in my soup…" Saki smiled as she stood up…

"cheap implants…" Saki mumbled Sasuke chuckled at him…

"hey guys you wanted to meet my sister and her friends right?" Saki asked them…

"what about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"well Sakura wanted to meet you guys too… and since we don't have school tomorrow, why not tomorrow?" Saki smiled… Everyone nodded in agreement…

"great! But I cant come with you guys tomorrow so I'll just lead you where you guys will be meeting…"

"you're not coming with us Saki-kun?" Lee asked Saki shook his head..

"ano-sa, ano-sa Saki! It would be great if we meet at beach!" Naruto said giving his thumbs up..

"why?" Saki asked as he titled his head to the side…

"well if she's in a bikini I thought it would be great to see Sakura-chan running like the woman's on Baywatch.." Naruto giggled as Kiba nodded.

"no!" Saki said harshly…

"party pooper…" Kiba mumbled…

"well look at the time we should get some rest!" Sai said as he waved his hands and everybody else stood up…

"well see you tomorrow Saki!!" Naruto chirped. Saki waved his hands and smiled

"bye bye…"

**Tsuzuku…**

**Yea sorry guys again…WHOO! 145 reviewers you guys have no idea how you make me happy :3**


	13. dates

**Don't own it and you know it…. Also I would like to say thanks for my daily reviewers ! Arigatou gozaimasu (even if you reviewed it once it means you're on the list of thank you's) **

The next day… Most of the guys went with Saki… these were…

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto (of course), Sai, Shikamaru and Chouji, Lee ha ha only one didn't go and that was Shino… He wasn't really interested in the dance… and besides he had a biology club meeting…

The seven and a half guys were walking (seven half because Saki's not actually a guy…)

When they reached at the café Saki had to make up an excuse so he could change into Sakura…

"yosh well I have to guys! And my sister and her friends should be here soon so see yah!"

Saki smiled and waved and quickly ran off.

Everybody was quiet for a moment…

"well that was fast…" Sai commented at Saki how fast he ran…

Somewhere else…SNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNS

Saki ran around the buildings… Finally she could see four figures standing…

"oyyy!!!!!!!!" She yelled running as she waved at them the four girls looked at him… Hinata waved shyly, Tenten grinned, and Temari smirked… Ino looked confused…

Finally Saki reached them…

"yo haven't seen you guys in a while!" Saki said panting…

"if you're here for asking me out for the dance then I say no I already have a plan…" Ino said Diva…

Everybody sweat dropped…

"a-ano… Ino-chan… that's Sakura-chan…" Hinata shyly explained Ino's mouth formed 'O'.

"SAKURAAAAA!" Ino screamed as she crushed Sakura by hugging…

"Hai.. hai now get away besides we have people waiting for us there…" Sakura explained as she pushed away Ino… Sakura removed her wig and fake eye brows…Pink long strands of hair falling on her shoulders and back…

Sakura sighed…

"now all I have to do is change my clothes…" Sakura muttered as she looked at Boy clothes.

Ino grinned…

"Don't worry Sakura! You have no fear when you're super hero is here!" Ino yelled as she threw her arm in the air… Sakura looked at Ino…

"you're my hero..?" Sakura asked…

"tsk tsk… you forgot that I'm a Fashion Pro!" Ino said know it all… In the back Temari muttered to Tenten.

"more like a Fashion maniac or zombie…" Tenten nodded in agreement…

"ignoring, ignoring. Don't worry I have extra clothes…Since I'm so smart and know you so well I knew you would forget to bring extra clothes!" Ino grinned…

"well hurry up and give it to her woman! Like she said people are waiting there…" Tenten said in annoyance…Ino pouted..

After dressing up Sakura had a Pink skirt that wasn't that short or long but it didn't reach her knee. And a white long sleeved shirt that said "my boo" In pink with strawberry and monkey pictures . And she had a barrette on her long pink hair. Satisfied everybody got in the Car and It was Ino who was driving…Ino started the car and man it was a bumpy ride…

30 minute later

"TO THE LEFT!!!" All of them screamed except Hinata at Ino.. Ino panicked.

"WHICH LEFT?!" she screeched…

"follow the hand that you don't write!" Sakura screeched…

Ino turned right…

"that was right!" Tenten yelled…

"w-well! I'm left handed!" Ino said and everybody sweat dropped…

"-sigh- Here I'll drive…" Temari said and Ino stopped the car. Ino sat at the back seat with Hinata and Sakura… Temari started to drive the car.

"here Sakura let me put some make up on you!" Ino chirped…

"finally you're going to do something that you're good at!" Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes..

"ignoring, ignoring."

Finally reached the café and five of them got in the café where Sakura could hear the guys yelling ... well most of 'em…

"mines 8 inch long! Ha beat that!" Naruto screamed…

"mine's 9! Beat you!" Kiba screamed at Naruto…

"mine's 10" Sai smiled as both of the glared at him. Sakura noticed besides those three everybody was twitching…

'I wonder what they were talking about…' Sakura thought.

Sasuke noticed a pink hair when he looked up Sakura was walking with her friends…

"looks like they finally came here huh…?" Neji asked….

"Eh?" Naruto, Kiba and Lee looked at the 5…

Everything went slow motion as 3 of their eyes went heart shaped… While 5 of them were walking in slow motion remember this is only for Naruto, Kiba and Lee in the back round there was a music playing "I believe in miracle.."  
-CD scratch noise…-

"excuse me…. Uhmm do you know Haruno Saki..?" Sakura carefully asked.   
"Sakura-chan!!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping as he hugged Sakura. Sakura panicked, Sasuke glared at Naruto and stood up. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Sakura and placed back into his seat.

"Aa you must be Sakura…" Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded. Sasuke roughly pulled Sakura's hand and pulled her into the chair and made her sat beside him…(lol possessive much?) Sakura sweat dropped. The other four girls sat on the chair Tenten, Temari, and Ino were staring at Sasuke with heart In their eyes…and Poor Hinata was blushing and looking at Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke dangerously…

"a-ano I guess we should introduce you're self to each other ne?" Sakura asked.

"yosh I'll go first!!" Naruto screamed and told them about himself, everybody did. And the last person was Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke that's all you need to know…" Sasuke said simply… Everyone sweat dropped…

"a-ano Sasuke-kun I would like to know you more since aniki said that you were going to be my date at the dance…" Sakura nervously laughed.

"many dislikes, few likes." Sasuke said again. Sakura sighed…

'at least, cant you help me to act like I don't know you guys…' Sakura thought.

"SOOO sakura-chan, should we start paring up?" Naruto grinned.

"we-" When Sakura was about to talk Sasuke cut her off.

"and we all know that Sakura's going with me…" Sasuke simply stated it wasn't a question or anything it was a command. Sasuke put his hand around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura sighed in defeat…

"well I guess I wont be going with Sakura-chan.." Naruto and Lee sighed…

"a-a-ano Naruto-kun….if.. if you don't have anyone to go… Can I c-come with you?" Hinata asked shyly as she raised her hand.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Hinata, Hinata got even redder as she shifted her eyes.

"sure!" Naruto grinned. Hinata sighed in relief as she smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto if you do Something funny at the dance I'll kill you…" Neji threatened and Naruto gulped…

"anyway I guess I'll go with Tenten since I knew her the longest…" Neji cleared her throat as Tenten chuckled…

"but you just knew her for thirty minutes.." Kiba questioned looking confused..

"our parents were friends.." Tenten simply explained as everyone else "OO"-d

"well there goes another one" muttered Kiba… Then he noticed Temari was sitting beside him, he grinned. Kiba put his arm around Temari's shoulder which she glared at him…

"So…. Looks like you and the other girl left eh? You know I like girls with big body…" Kiba grinned in return he got a punch… On Temari's forehead a vein was popping and Kiba lay on the ground unconscious.

"hmpf… as if I'd go with a loser like you…" Everyone sweat dropped..

"s-s-sooyo ne? Temari-san said she's just going for the band competition… " Hinata stated…

Ino looked around the table looking for hot guys… and bing there was so called Sai…

"nee Sai-kun! Be my date pleaaase?" Ino flirted with Sai….

Sai turned around and smiled (fake)

"gomen! Gorgeus I'm not going for the dance I'm there just watch the competition…" Sai said fake…

Everyone sweat dropped…

"well now what all the hot guys are taken…" Ino scanned the table…

A fatty, A weird haired one, and A guy who was looking at the window (shikamaru)

"I guess I have to go with him…" She mumbled.

"ne shikamaru do you want to go to dance with me?" Ino asked.

"huh?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"oh! Uhhh sure.." Shikamaru agreed. Ino sighed in relief…

"arigatou!" She squealed and hugged Shikamaru and Shikamaru blushed…

And every one was happy… at the table except Lee and Kiba Chouji didn't acer about the dance only the food…

While they were chatting they heard a voice say…

"well if it isn't the loser 5 club?" Everybody looked up to see a girl with black hair and glasses and the devil who whore Prada known as Karin…

**Tsuzuku **

**Anyway guys I decided to update the next day because soon I'm moving and probably cant update for a time that's why well I hope the next chapter will have the dance so c ya then!**


	14. she needs to get laid BIG TIME!

**Anyway guys thx for the reviews! Its almost 200!! Yay! I love you guys so much… **

**And anyway before we continue to our story lets talk about SASUKE AND KARIN… **

**Yes the most hated conversation ever…**

**Lets see about Karin: flat chest, messed up hair, hot PINK there! Key word PINK! **

**You see in my opinion Sasuke-baka was trying to replace poor Sakura-chan…I Mean think about it, Karin acts like Sakura, and has some what HOT PINK hair –shudders- (at first I though he was a guy). I was pissed after realizing this I mean cmon!! Sakura begged that she would do anything for him! And now he's regretting it and trying to replace her! Even MY MOM said that!!!!! **

**And of course I was really impressed by my reviewers here. Here I thought I was the only one who was Obsessed of killing and torturing her! And my reviewers made me so happy! Especially this one: **

**omg te bit i even dubbed a sontg about her bein a (karin)  
karin is a , she is just the witch, i really hate her why did Sasuke take her, sasuke's such a man sakura does all she can, just to be with him, she wants to be with him, when i see her i will knee her, (ohh ohh ohh), i will punch her and i'll crunch her,(oh oh oh yes), hey sakura look over there, well if it isn't karin with out sasuke and that team hebi, lets get her, (beating her up) you hooker you you , lets get out of here karin is a lyrics from the song Barbie is a and karin is a **

**yepp… good times… anyway and I was watching Naruto episode 33 where Sasuke goes COOCOO and Sakura hugs him… and yeah Sasuke looks like he's on crack… My mom was watching terrified beside me, and here I was sitting and laughing…. MAYBE I GOT TOO MUCH HUMOR? IS THAT BAD? can somebody answer me this --**

**back to the story…**

"well if it isn't the loser 5 club?" Everybody looked up to see a girl with black hair and glasses and the devil who whore Prada known as Karin…

"what do you want Karin?" Temari asked in annoyance.

"well I just came to stop by and tell you guys I'm gonna win the queen award with my handsome king…!" Karin squealed…

"and the king is?" Tenten asked lazy as she blew her bubble gum…

"ah good question from the maniac (vein pop on Tenten)" Karin grinned there were two butlers following Karin like I Said she was filthy rich. The two butlers got a drum out of nowhere and started playing…

"and of course the lucky guy who will be dating me is SASUKE-KUN!!!" Happily chirped…

Both Sakura and Sasuke was drinking apparently, so from the big shock they sprayed the water they was drinking… Both stood up quickly and slammed on the table screaming

"WHAT?!"

"yep you got it Sasuke-kun! Aren't you happy?! I can just see the happiness in You're eyes. I mean every guy should be happy that they're going out with me…" Karin grinned again. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her like she was stupid….

"dont make me laugh!" they both pointed at her. Naruto, Kiba and Sai was simply amazed with the two. They could get along so well…

Sai started to clap from the amusement…

"Wow did you two rehearse it?" Naruto asked. Both ignored them…

"eh Sasuke-kun you already have a date?" Karin blinked.

"ye-" before Sasuke could finish.

"yes!" Sakura screamed…

"don't tell me it's you forehead…" Karin snorted…

"actually it is four eyes (plz no offense to those who wear glasses I wear one)" Sakura snorted back.

"uh! Such an insult! I mean no one is prettier then me! And no one dares to choose an ugly hag over me!" Karin screeched. Sasuke snorted and sat back…

"excuse me boob-less(I just reversed the dick less part) you know even though Sakura-san might be ugly (twitch, twitch sakura) but you're no better then her" Sai said a serious face, which Naruto got freaked of and scooted away from Sai and pointed at him…

"n-n-never put that serious face! It doesn't suit you!" Naruto screamed. Sai fake smiled again and looked at him.

"whatever do you mean dickless? (at this most of the girls laughed)"

Karin snorted at Sai.

"whatever… let me just remind you this! I will win the band competition and become the queen! It will be easy to win over some stinky people like you…. Not you though Sasuke-kun" Karin said and turned away but stopped by a voice of Ino's.

"oyy Karin! Speaking of stinky I just wrote a stinky song for you here it is!

Jingle bells! Karin smells! From fifty miles away!" Every laughed at the song… Karin furiously looked back at them and went back to the table and saw Sakura quietly laughing. Karin roughly poked Sakura's forehead, Sakura flinched and glared at Karin…

"remember this forehead Sasuke-kun will become mine" With that Karin left…

"man that girl needs to get laid BIG TIME!" Kiba commented…

"a-ano ne? I'll put this in the garbage…" Hinata stuttered as she stood up taking the left over…as everybody thanked her.. When she walked out of the table and she tripped on one of table's leg… slow motion. Hinata screaming the tray of left over's flying in the air… Sadly Karin wasn't far enough so the left over's…

-splash-

End of slow motion.

Everybody quickly went to Hinata..

"are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked

"hai…" Hinata whispered..

"you!!!!" they heard a growl when they looked up it was Karin with a cake on her head. Everybody burst out laughing, except poor Hinata. Karin growled dangerously and stood before Hinata..

"gomenasai!" Hinata apologized.

"oh its always the quiet one inst it! The most evil one is the quiet one!" Karin growled her face is all red because of anger…Neji appeared before Hinata..

"leave her alone she said she was 'sorry' what else do you want…?" Neji asked.

"well sorry doesn't clean up this mess!" karin screeched back the cake fell from her head, everyone snickered.

"hmpf! Just to let you know my dress will be especially made from Dolce and Gobanna!" she huffed and finally went away…

"man good job Hinata!" Kiba said as he gave thumbs up.

"I didn't mean to…" Hinata stuttered..

"its okay! She'll get over it." Tenten said from behind.

Everybody sat back to the table after some having fun. Sakura got out the sheet with band concert…

"it says the competition have two rounds that means we have to sing two songs…" Sakura read aloud, everybody listened to her carefully.

Yep all the details went off, and their dates were over. So now all they have to do was to prepare…

tsuzuku

Yep well thanks for listening for my rant.


	15. only him and her

**Don't own it you know it.**

After three weeks

The dance finally came but the girls weren't excited about the dance they were excited about the competition…

Sakura wore a white dress that reached her knee with ruffles and white shoes.. And she curled her hair tied it into a bun.

Hinata wore a baby blue dress that reached her knee with white scarf and let out her blue berry hair down.

Ino: wore violet dress with black rose printed on it. Ino had a tied her hair into a bun…

Tenten: she wore a brown dress that didn't reach her knee. And let her chocolate brown hair down with waves.

Temari: Black dress that reached her ankle, and nothing special about her hair.

Well boys just wore their tux nothing special… and finally the dance began….

The boys were waiting for girls. Naruto were being stupid as usual…

"Naruto… try to do something funny and I'll kill you…" Neji threatened Naruto again… Naruto stick his index finger in his ear as he rubbed his ear with bored expression…

"you told me hundred times now, and how many times do I have to say 'NO I WONT'" Naruto said in bored tone.

"ano-sa! Ano-sa! Teme are you excited!!" Naruto asked Sasuke while pulling him from the collars and shaking him. Obviously annoyed Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" Sasuke heard whiny voice and of course the voice wasn't Sakura's.

When everybody turned around to see face Karin… She wore a hot pink colored that matched her hair. And oh god! Her dress was so puffy! And with the ruffles! And her hair it was like those fruit hats!. Everyone burst out laughing.

Karin quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke desperately tried to get away! Then he heard the most scariest voice **again.**

"four eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a pink flash flashed by Sasuke, Sakura's eyes glowing! Sakura passed them dragging Karin away

"now that's what I call a real terminator…" Naruto looked at the path where Sakura headed to..

"a-ano Naruto-kun…" someone shy called, Naruto turned around and blushed..

"hinata-chan!!!! You look se-!" before Naruto could interrupt, Neji bonked Naruto. Naruto rubbed his head glaring at Neji…

"I mean cute.." Naruto grinned. Hinata face blushed beet red.

"yosh ikuzo!" Said naruto grabbing Hinata's hands and before he could walk Neji whispered..

"I'm going to keep my eye on you…" Naruto trembled with that they both left to dance.

"where did sakura go to…" Sasuke muttered…

"ne neji! Will you stop threatening Naruto for a minute!" Neji turned toward to Tenten and blushed..

"you're hair is down…" He muttered. Tenten smiled at him…

"yep…" and they both went to dance or sit and talk… it's a mystery (**it's a mystery to me too im half serious XD)**

"shika-kun!!!" Ino yelled and grabbed Shika's arm and went away. I'm pretty sure they're just gonna sit and talk or Shikamaru sleeping while Ino's talking too much.

Sasuke stood there waiting for Sakura…

"haha gomen Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard some one behind her and Sakura stood there laughing nervous..

"what'd you do with Karin?" Sasuke asked not really caring…

"-nervous laugh-…she's fine!" Sakura said nervous..

Sasuke raised his one eye brow…

"well let's just go sit with the others huh?" Sakura smiled and Sasuke observed her. What she was wearing how was her hair like…

Sakura of course noticed Sasuke staring into her..

"is something wrong Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura asked tilting her head. Sasuke took a step forward and got really close. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and her face flushed…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sakura felt something drop on her back when she noticed it was her hair. Sakura looked up a bit and then noticed Sasuke took out the pin that was holding her hair…

Sakura startled…

"what'd do that for!! Aish! Ino's going to get mad now! She complained that I take a good care of it and she worked hard on it!" Sakura whined… And now her hair was curled up and reached past her shoulders.

"it looks better this way… " he muttered and turned around and started to walk away.

Sakura froze for a moment her cheek's red. Finally she realized and caught up with Sasuke.

The group was sitting and having fun until the announcer…

"Ne.. Neji what is you're bands name?" Tenten asked curious..

"black rose…" Neji answered simply…

"EEEH?" what kind of name is that Ino asked..

"we just put the name that got in our head and besides we didn't care for the name…" Neji explained again…

"well what's yours?" Naruto asked.

"its cherry blossom" Ino grinned…

"so you're bands name was named after Sakura…? The English version?" Sasuke asked raising his one eye brow…

"pfft please! If he had to call our name after Sakura it would be forehead! –vein pop-" Ino laughed…

"no, we just believe miracles happen when cherry blossoms bloom." Temari explained as everybody oo-d.

When they were talking the announcer went on saying..

"attention students its time for the dance so get you're honey and dance!" The announcer happily said.

Everybody went up dancing except Sasuke and Sakura….

'its so hard toi be around him… he's so quiet…' Sakura thought, they heard Karin's voice calling Sakura's name dangerously…

"great…" Sasuke muttered…

"aah… I wonder who got her out…" Sakura wondered. Sasuke stood from its chair dragging Sakura…

"eh are we dancing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she blinked.

"no we are getting away from her…" Sasuke said.

"oh…" after running from Karin for a while they were walking outside… between the cherry blossoms. Since it was spring the cherry blossoms had bloomed.

It was peace and quiet… too quiet…

'ahh it's so awkward'… Inner Sakura whined…

'lets try to start a conversation…' Sakura thought again..

"ano… Sasuke-kun…. Did you ever fell in love…? And who was that girl?" Sakura asked out of curiosity…

"maybe…." Sasuke said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"then I'll take that as a yes… and what kind of girl was it?"

"she was annoying…" Sasuke muttered.

"do you remember her well…? And how old were you?"

"somewhat… and when I was five or so…"

"sooka! Anone what was her name?" Sakura grinned obviously getting in the conversation..

"saku- wait why am I telling this to you? What is this, some kind of interview?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his delicate eyebrows…

Sakura giggled as she skipped.

"last question please?" Sakura begged.

"no"

"Please"

"no"

"Please"

"kusoo… fine…"

"do you miss her sometimes…"

Sasuke looked up in the sky where it was dark and the stars twinkled…

"sometimes…" Sasuke muttered.

"well my first love was about five or six too… you see when I was little I loved to play basketball still do… but one time I was mad at my mommy and I threw my basketball so hard then I heard some one say "ow" when I looked back there was a boy his hands were on his nose… Then he fell on the ground… When I got there he was crying teehee… and then he got mad at me. But I said I was sorry… the next day when I went to the basketball that same boy was playing on it he glared at me… and then he said…

"oh it's the fat girl…" that got me mad and we argued and fought… and finally we decided to play basketball and whoever won we could have what ever we wanted… and in the end of course I won –grins- -sasuke: twitch- and my wish was I asked him to bring me strawberries everyday.. and he did! I was surprised that he did! But we became friends I guess more then friends…" Sakura paused now she was looking at the sky and Sauske was listening to her carefully his eye lids lowered… no matter how much she talked a lot he was still listening to her.

"then what happened…?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura looked at Sasuke, when she looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Sakura smiled at Sasuke…

"then I had to move because of my Dad's job… I didn't want to move but I had no choice… on the last day he brought me basket of strawberries and since then we never met…" Sakura sighed..

"do you remember his name….?"

"hmm I don't… but I'm sure it starts with Sa-…" Sakura thought for a moment…

"Sa-su…" Sasuke's eyes was fixed on Sakura.

"-ke?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke had a blank face as he observed her…

"pfft!!! Ha! As if that cry baby would turn out into jerk like you!" Sakura laughed as he slapped Sasuke's back….

Sasuke's one eye twitched…

'way to ruin the mood Sakura… and either that was an insult…' Sasuke thought…

"ano Sasuke-kun isn't time for us to go back? I think the competition will start soon…" Sakura thought. Sasuke looked at his watch..

"aa lets go.." when they about to leave the rain poured. Sakura squealed and Sasuke cursed…

Sasuke quickly took of his jacket and put over Sakura's head. Sakura looked at Sasuke…

"what about you?" Sakura asked him..

"I'm fine besides you're hair is gonna get messed up" Sasuke took Sakura's hand and started to run… Sakura smiled as she ran behind Sasuke..

**Back at the dance**

When they arrived there the competition was beginning..

"right in time" Sasuke muttered.. Sakura was trying to regain her breath from running too much…

"Sasuke-kun you're hair-" Sakura noticed his hair was down not spiky anymore.

Sasuke brushed his hair..

"its fine."

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino called Sakura, She turned around to see INno.

Ino stopped in front of Sakura. Panting…

"where were you? We have looking for you everywhere! C'mon were about to perform!" with that Ino dragged Sakura..

"oy teme…" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto grinning..

"what?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"nothing just wanted to tell you we are after them…" Naruto shrugged, and Sasuke nodded.

The stadium lights turned off, only few lights appeared on top of the stage… and it focused on the stage…

The announcer came and went to microphone…

"all right ladies and gentlemen! The time we have been waiting for is finally came… and our first band is 'cherry blossoms!'" with that everyone clapped their hands and "whoo"-d

Sakura stood in front of everyone with a guitar in her hand, Ino playing guitar, Hinata on the keyboards, Tenten was on the drums, Temari was playing another guitar. Everyone went quite.

And Sakura started by playing the guitar. And then Sakura started to sing…

**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo **

**Iitai koto wa iwanakucha **

**Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei **

**Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye  
**

_My patience is running out_

_I want to say what I wanna say_

_Coming home from the bus stop at twilight_

_Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others_

Her voice was soft, and she stared into nowhere; far off… Sasuke listening and looking at her. Memorizing how she held the guitar how she stood. How the light only shined above her.

**Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh**

_You gotta show you Fighting Pose oh oh_

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

_A world like I have seen in my dreams_

_Without conflict, just daily peace_

_But in reality, I tend to worry about_

_Troubles and the daily grind_

_Those Rolling Days_

**Koronjattatte iin ja nai no **

**Son toki wa waratte ageru **

**Norikonda basu no oku kara **

**Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta **

_Even though you keep on falling,_

_You laugh and get up every time_

_As I board the vacant back of the bus_

_You flash me a small smile_

**Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo **

_I must place my trust in you_

**Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love **

**Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no **

**Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga **

**Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days **

_Sweet love like I have seen in my dream_

_Lovers searching for hidden refuge_

_But in reality, on the days we cannot meet,_

_Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days_

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Dorodoroke Rolling Star **

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Even if you stumble, Way to go_

_Yeah, yay!_

_A muddled Rolling Star_

when the guitar break started Temari pulled a string, when everyone looked back it was a big fan and the fan got turned on by itself. As it turned on There was a bucket with something in it. When the bucket fell dozens of cherry blossom petals and the fan blew right to the stage where the girls were standing…. Everyone cheered. Sasuke smirked oh boy they sure knew how to entertain!

**Naru beku egao de itai keredo **

**Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou **

_It pains me so to see your smiling face, but_

_Is there no way to protect you till the end?_

**Kitto uso nante sou **

**Imi wo motanai no **

**All my loving...**

**Sou ja nakya yatterannai **

_There is no meaning to this lie, none at all_

_All my loving, _

_Without it, I can't go on_

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

_A world like I have seen in my dreams_

_Without conflict, just daily peace_

_But in reality, I tend to worry about_

_Troubles and the daily grind_

_Those Rolling Days_

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Sou wakatterutte **

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Doro doro ke Rolling Star**

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Even if you understand it all_

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Even if you stumble, way to go, _

_Yeah yay_

_A muddled rolling star_

With thisthe group finished their song panting heavily…

Everyone cheered.

Sakura got off stage and Sasuke was waiting for her…

"not bad" Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled..

"thank you"

Announcer guy came again to the microphone…

"all right! Thank you ladies! And now we will invite Black Rose to our stage!

And everyone cheered.

Sasuke took out chair and sat on it with a guitar on his hand. As he tested his guitars, Naruto held another Guitar, Neji was on the Keyboard, Kiba was playing guitar and Shikamaru played the drum.

And the soft music began…

The light on the group…

**konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo surechigai**

**hitogomi ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru noni**

**kaze ni fukarete nitayou ni kogoeru noni**

_Season of snow powder always come _

_Although we are mixed up with a mass of people_

_we are looking on the same sky_

_Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it_

Sasuke sang to microphone… Sakura's eye widened… His voice was beautiful.

His husky voice kissing the microphone. As he sang with closed eyes, making her forget everything in the world. It felt like his voice was hugging her and it was only her and him. She mentally blushed as she looked at the other girls they had the same expression with eyes full of sparkle… Somehow Sakura didn't like that… because Sakura wanted Sasuke to sing that song only to her… As if that'll happen, not in million years! Sakura thought to herself, she had small hope of this happening.

**boku wa kimi no subete nado shittewa inai darou**

**soredemo ichiokunin kara kimi wo mitsuketayo**

**konkyo wa naikedo honki de omotterunda**

_I may not know everything about you_

_Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of _

_people_

_There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_

**sasai na iiai mo nakute onaji jikan wo ikitenado ikenai**

**sunao ni narenai nara yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashiidake**

_It's impossible to live in the same time with no single quarrel_

_If we can't be honest, happiness and sadness are just meaningless _

**konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara**

**futari no kodoku wo wakeau koto ga dekitano kai?**

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_Could we both share our loneliness?_

Sasuke opened his eyes, as he scanned the crowd while singing and he found Sakura standing close to the stage… Her eyes were closed and her both hands were in front of her mouth like she was praying. If only this event was only him and her. Him singing this song to her.

**boku wa kimi no kokoro ni mimi wo oshiatete**

**sono koe no suru hou e sutto fukaku made**

**orite yukitai soko de mou ichido aou**

_I would press my ear near to your heart_

_And go down deep into the place where I hear that voice and meet you once again_

**wakari aitai nante uwabe **

**wo nadeteita nowa boku no hou**

**kimi no kajikanda te mo nigiri **

**shimeru koto dakede tsunagatteitanoni**

_We want to understand each other_

_It's me who softly brush the surface_

_Just by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand _

_We are tied to each other _

**konayuki nee eien wo mae ni amarini moroku**

**zaratsuku asufaruto no ue shimi ni natte yukuyo**

_Snow powder is too fragile_

_In front of us, keep on leaving stains on the rough asphalt forever _

**konayuki nee toki ni tayori naku kokoro wa yureru**

**soredemo boku wa kimi no koto mamori tsuzuketai**

_Snow powder doesnot rely on time, moving our heart_

_Nevertheless, I'd still like to keep on protecting you _

**konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara**

**futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu kara**

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_It will cover both our loneliness and return it to the sky..._

Everyone cheered and Sakura finally snapping out of her thoughts…. She blushed and started to clap her hand eagerly. Sasuke smirked with that they left the stage…

Tsuzuku…

**Anyway I know I didn't add few humors on last few chapters. Since you guys are asking for SasuSaku fluffs here it is… and sorry if this chapter sucked again…**

**On the next chapter who will gets to go the next round, and ofcourse Karin singing XD! See you then! haha sorry guys i forgot to add the songs name the song that Sakura sang was : Yui - rolling star the song Sasuke sang was remioromen: konayuki those are really good songs and plz i didnt make them up XD **


	16. naruto sings

**Don't own it and you know it!**

As Sasuke took of the stage, Sakura greeted him with a sweet smile.

"sugoi! Sasuke-Kun! That was amazing!" Sakura chirped, as she clapped her hands for him again. Sasuke muttered a thanks.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Karin came by pushing Sakura away, as she glared at her. Karin Kept clinging from Sasuke's arm, and snuggling him…

"SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW THAT SONG WAS FROM ME NE?! LETS SHARE OUR LONELIINESS TOGETHER! I'M SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!" Karin whined at him, Sasuke desperately trying to get away from her as far possible. –krack- Sasuke heard. Sasuke looked back at Red Aura emitting Sakura and had a scary eyes cracking her knuckles.

"Karin! Don't make me lock you in a janitors closet again!" Sakura roared.

Karin got off of Sasuke as she scoffed at her.

"please you caught me offguard humpf and prepare to be amazed because its my turn and this song is for you Sasuke-kun –heart-" Karin made a sweet face toward Sasuke while Sakura made a puking Face at her, Sasuke twitched at Karin…

"ok people next contestant! 'Pink-Pinks' -karins band name-" Everyone clapped their hand except the group of our characters.

"test test –tweeeeet-" Karin checked the microphone and the microphone tweeted and everybody cringed from the annoying sound. Karin laughed nervous

1 and a 2 and a 3

**Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...) **

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)**

**Because... **

**She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

Everyone looked horrified at her and it was Obvious Karin was singing to Sasuke and telling him to Dump Sakura and be mine or whatever. Sasuke twitched when Karin started to Dance 'weird' and started to blow kiss at him… Sakura glared and Ino looked petrified. Because it was Ino's favourate song Sadly she just made it horrible!!  
(**Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Ino couldn't take anymore as she attacked the stage pushed Karin… Ino started to sing.. and it was much better everybody relaxed. Ino had a smooth voice. Karin stood up as she brushed herself and glared at Ino. She pushed away Ino and she started to sing. Everyone put their hands on their ears…  
**(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Ino pushed away Karin and sang Audience : happy

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

Karin started to sing pushed Ino. Audience: terrified

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

this went on a for a moment and both of them fell backwards and so did the microphone both kept fighting for the microphone. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari was trying to separate them. Cat fight…

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

"Ino Yamenesai!!" Sakura yelled. The audience looked at the few girls with amusement…

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**Hey, hey!**

Finally it was over. The speaker guy came to the microphone as he chuckled nervous.

"sorry about that people… and I'd like to say something to the two ladies who were fighting… Karin with that Voice what were you thinking of going to the next round ha!

And Ino the blonde girl… since you started a fight you are disqualified from you're band…" The guy smiled. Ino and Karins Face fell.

"MY VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL!" Karin screeched.

"WHY AM I BANNED?!" Ino asked.

"I just told you guys the reason now go away…" The announcer said.

"a-ano sumimasen! But 'cherry blossoms' are still performing right?" Sakura asked.

"yep!"

Sakura grinned and looked at the other four girls and gave big grin with thumbs up.

"its all good!" she chirped…

Vein pop appeared on Ino's forehead…

"how is it all good?! Forehead!" Ino yelled at Sakura swinging her fists.

"well its you're fault we tried to stop you…" Sakura muttered.

"sooyo!" Tenten and Temari said in Unison. Anime tears fells from Ino…

"d-don't worry Ino-chan we'll share our gift i-if we win…" Hinata smiled…

"humpf fine! You guys better win!"

Every other bands were participating… the song called "she will be loved"-maroon5 played.

HInata was standing before the table with juices, and somebody pated her on the shoulders. She turned around it was Naruto grinning, asking her if she wants to dance. Hinata blushed… and nodded and with that both of them went to dance….

Neji of course noticed that and fumed and took Tenten hands and followed Naruto. Tenten looked at him confused… Ino of course didn't want to left behind so she dragged sleeping Shikamaru.

Sakura of course noticed them and Sasuke since he was stubborn he was just standing beside her… not asking to dance… Kakashi came with a juice in his hands and stopped because there was two teenagers looking slight uncomfortable.

"awkward!" Kakashi said in a High pitch sing song voice and walked away. Sasuke glared at him, Sakura sweat dropped.

"ne Sasuke-kun am I still you're slave…?" Sakura asked drinking her juice.

"yes" Came back reply from Sasuke who was drinking his juice too… Sakura sighed…

And after some awkward moment finally it was Cherry blossoms turn again (remember two rounds?)

Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten went on stage and Ino looked at them from their table…

Sakura sat on a chair and fixed her voice again.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku** (_I wanted to meet you now_)  
**Sou kimetanda** ( , _so I've decided_)  
**POKETTO no kono kyoku wo** (_this song in my pocket_)  
**Kimi ni kikasetai** (_I want you to listen to it_)

Sakura sang as she played the guitar lightly. Her voice was seemed Sad now.

**Sotto VORYUUMU wo agete** (_rasing the soft volume_)  
**Tashikamete mita yo** ( _to make sure its just right_)

**oh Good-bye days  
ima Kawaru ki ga suru** (_now there's a feeling of change_)  
**Kinou made ni so long** (_up until yesterday so long_)  
**Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara** (_because there's an uncool kindness beside me_)  
**lalalalala lalawith you**

Sasuke liked to see her singing. There was no annoyance, no arguing just peace. Like everything else is forgotten and he was lost in her oice…

**Katahou no IYAFON wo** (_one side of my earphone's_)  
**Kimi ni watasu **(_passing it to you_)  
**Yukkuri to nagarekomu** (_slowly, in that moment_)  
**Kono shunkan** (_when the music starts flowing_)

**Umaku aisete imasu **ka (_do I have the ability to love you_)  
**Tama ni mayou kedo** (_sometimes I get lost_)

**oh Good-bye days  
ima Kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright** (_now my heart starts changing, its all right)_  
**Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara** ( _because there's an uncool kindness beside me_)  
**lalalalalalalala with you**

**Dekireba kanashii **(if its not possible I'd want not)  
**Omoi nante shitaku nai** (to think any sad thought's)  
**Demo yatte kuru desho?** (But you'll be there right?)  
**Sono toki egao de **(that time, with a smile)  
**Yeah hello!! my friend nante sa** (_you said Yeah hello!! my friend_)  
**Ieta nara ii no ni...** (_that was nice…)_

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki** (when we were humming the same song)  
**Soba ni ite I wish** (_I wish to be next to you_)  
**Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ni** (_I'm glad I met_)  
**Aete yokatta yo** (_an uncool kindness_)

**Lalalalalalala ...Good-bye days** Sakura finished the song by humming and looked at the audience and they started to cheer, Sakura smiled sheepish .

Sakura got off the stage and gave a "V" sign at Sasuke as she grinned.

"ne how was it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke mumbled something and Sakura couldn't catch it..

"eh what did you say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura aked and Sasuke shook his head. And of course now it was time for black rose to perform.

Sasuke, Naruto shikamaru, Neji, Kiba all stepped on the stage and Naruto stood before them this time. And Sasuke and Kiba behind him with microphones.

Naruto start out with the guitar it was a rock song

**:"yeah C'mon!**

**You gonna feel so!**

**Yeah C'mon!**

**Kotoshi mo kitai shite** (_im looking forward this year too!)_

**dare moga kotowasechatte** (_but everyone is being rejected_)

**Sa tachiagaruze kisu heto** (_hey lets stand up again and go for a kiss_)

**Maiku nigiridashitara Shizen to** (_grab the mic and be tough_)

**Hade ni kamasuze sheckshina** (_shy but flamboyant; how sexy_)

**Konya no tame no Tobikiri no dinner** ( _and during tonights five star dinner_)

**Gengo Hada no iro mo tobikoe** (_I'll ignore the other guys' objection_)

**Bankoku kyoutsuu no vibration** (_for the uniersal community vibration_!)

**(yeah come on! you gonna feel so! yeah come on!)**

**Torimodosenaku naru** (_before I lose her_)

**Toki ga kuru mae ni PURASU ni shite yukou** (_I have to make things work out_)

**Utokidasanakya nani mo Hajimaranai** _(if you don't start moving nothing will happen_)

**Never gonna stop (go!), never gonna stop (go!)  
Aisuru kimochi wa happiness**. (_feeling love can bring happiness_)  
**You were not in pain (go!), you were not in pain (go!)  
Aisuru ga yue ni sadness**. (_but also love can bring sadness_)

**(yeah come on! you gonna feel so! yeah come on!)**

Eerbody clapped their hands Naruto sure knew how to sing with his special voice!

**Tsuzuku** means _to be continued_

**Anyway thx for the reiews guys! Its already over 200 –squeals- and the first song is Yui- good bye days the second song is You gonne feel – by hav**

**Anyway go check out on my profile about "what have I gotten myselft into" I'm making this story into two different parts so the summary is in. Its in my profile at the bottom… go check it out thx! and i'm sorry if hav's (the song that naruto sang) i had to translate myself) translation is wrong because i couldnt find any i had to translate myself. and yes the girlfriend lyrics is in japanese theres a version of it **


	17. awards

**Hey guys! Im so excited about the next chapter because akatsuki leader is revealed and the blue haired woman called Pein. **

**And I decided to update because one of my reiwers threatened me with a toilet paper –sweat drop-..( is she gonna mummy me? Or toilet paper my house? –question marks-) **

Naruto and the gang took off the stage, and everybody else went there to say how good he was.

"su-sugoi Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered as she blushed lightly..

"i agree with Hinata-chan!" Sakura chirped. Naruto looked so proud… like he was a super star; stars blinking around him and glitters…

"aww shucks.. I'm not that good…" Naruto tried to be modesty. Sasuke and other guys who also performed looked at Naruto like he was stupid…(which he was)…

"dope.." Sasuke muttered.

"ah if only Saki was here tonight he'd be so proud of me!" Naruto said with a glittering eyes… hands together in front of his chin….

Naruto's imagination…

"_naruto-kun! You're so amazing that I love you!" Hinata said as she was holding his hands and snuggling him…_

"_I know…" Naruto said proud…_

"_Naruto-kuuun!! –giggle..- you're so much better then Sasuke-teme! Please marry me…" Sakura said as she snuggled in his other hands…_

"_I will my pretty…" Naruto said as he kissed Sakura-forehead (which she fainted with a heart on her eyes…) Naruto caught her before she could fall on the ground… and took back Hinata's arm…_

"_Nooo! Naruto-kuun's mine! Screw Sasuke-teme! Lets dump him! Who needs him ne?!" Saki popped out of nowhere and jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck… ._

_As Naruto grinned and nodded… _

"_Screw Sasuke-teme! Loser! Naruto grinned as he pointed at chibi Sasuke who had a doomed face on and screaming… "noooooo!..." as Naruto kicked Chibi Sasuke… _

_As the three no wait… two girls and one guy? Snuggled at Naruto's and kept saying…_

"_take me Naruto-kuun! Or I'm your's Naruto-kuuun" _

_(wow big imagination Naruto…)_

As Naruto kept muttering 'yes I will marry you three all! And screw Sasuke-teme" obviously the gang looked at him weird and Sasuke twitched at Naruto…

"m-marry which three…?" Kiba asked as his eye brows twitched…

Then Naruto started singing…

"yes! I'm so sexier then Sasuke, oh yes! I'm cooler then Sasuke-teme! Sasuke-teme's a loser…." And the insult kept continuing on and there were multiple vein pops on Sasuke's forehead… Then he kicked Naruto in the butt which sent chibi naruto screaming…

"noooo!!!!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran after Naruto..

"was it really necessary to do that?" Sakura asked…

"I know who he was imagining about so be quiet…" Sasuke grumbled… Sakura sweat dropped..

"he's soo moody…" Sakura muttered.

"now ladies and gentlemen! We shall announce the band that won! And ofcourse the queen, the king, the princess and the prince…"

Now lets start with the band competition the third place that went to is..

"cherry blossoms!!!" The announcer said.. the four girls were happy except Ino..

"huuuh? Only third place…." Ino said in a disappointed tone.

"i-its good thing we won ne..? so lets go get our prize ino-chan…" Hinata smiled (yep she was back with Naruto who had a bandage on his butt) and she dragged Ino to the stage…

(well the prize isn't important so lets skip….)

"and the second winner is "blue jay!" (it's the band that sang -she will be loved). Eeryone clapped their hands…

"and finally the first prize winner is!! Black rose…" Everygirl in the stadium screamed 'whoo'-d, screaming I love you…

The group ignored them except Kiba and Naruto who enjoyed the fame kept bowing and waving and smiling weird…

"and now finally let's announce or queen and the king eh?" the announcer said suddenly the hot pink haired woman you-know-who came up the stage pushing him

"of course it's me! And my king is Sasuke-kuuuun! Sasuke-kun! Come here and take you're prize! Which is mee!" Karin screamed as she kept waving at Sasuke…Sakura growled with red aura this time… Sasuke got an annoyed look on his face as he tried not to look at her..

"guards take her!" said the announcer outraged and two big guys came with a black suit and dragged away chibi Karin who screamed…

"noooooo!"

"ahem now we gotten that taken cared now let's announce the real queen and the king…"

"the queen is…. Hyuga Hinata!!!" Hinata gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands… And everybody clapped.

Hinata went to the stage shocked and blushing really red… a girl came and she placed a big beautiful plastic tiara on Hinata's head and Hinata thanked her..

"and the king issss…. Uzomaki Naruto!"

"its UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at the announcer…

"just be glad I said you're name…" The guy muttered…

Naruto ran to the stage as he took Hinata hand as she blushed even more red…

A guy came a put a big beautiful plastic tiara on Naruto's head, as Naruto grinned.

"the couple won because how they co-operated with each other and how they showed how much they love each other awww…." The announcer said..

"how much we l-l-l-l-love each other…?" Hinata stuttered, as she fainted. Naruto quickly catched her before she could hit the floor.

"see? How they co-operate? Aww" announcer guy said again…

"HA TAKE THAT TEME! IM THE KING! WHICH MEANS IM BETTER THEN you HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sasuke's a loser!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Sasuke which Sasuke ignored..

"ahem well that's settled the princess is… Haruno Sakura…"

"eh?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the stage…. A big of flash light came on her…

"m-me?" Sakura asked nervous..

"yep its you pinky! Go ahead! Here's you're pretty tiara…" announcer guy said. Sakura nervously stepped to stage. Why her? She wasn't that special… She was just normal girl (who joined Boys school just for basketball) amongst the other girls… Nothing special to stand out (**Sakura: Hey! You know I got Kishimito-sensei beauty!)**

Right... continuing on.

A random girl came by and put a little beautiful tiara on her pink head.

"And the prince is Uchiha Sasuke!" Announcer guy said as he clapped his hands…

And That would be the reason why she got chosen…

Sasuke muttered 'annoying' and went of to the stage…

A guy put a little tiara on his head… But Sasuke removed it because it looked 'ridiculous' on him…

The dance finally ended the group was satisfied… as they were walking back to their dorm… Naruto muttered..

"if only Saki was here join the party…"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari went back to girls dorm.. but this was just an excuse for Sakura to change back to Saki.

Sasuke entered his room, hi took off tux and sat on his bed…

"ahou… cant believe you forgot me…" Sasuke muttered.

After a while Sasuke reading manga on his bed.. from the window… Saki climbed in… As he dropped his bags and quietly entered the room by the window.

Sasuke looked at him blank faced….

Saki laughed nervous…"the dorm doesn't let people in after ten o clock…hehehe…" Sasuke went back to reading his manga… Today was troublesome day so they both after went back to sleep.

Next morning…

Everyone was at their first class… As the group was talking about dance… and they realized spring break is in two days.

"ne Saki what are you dong in Spring break?" Naruto asked curious..

"eto.. well I think I'll Visit kaa-san and help her with the shop…" Saki said smiling politely at Naruto..

"sooka… I don't know what to do…" Naruto muttered.

"what about you teme?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke…

"hn? I'll be going with Saki to help with his mom's shop…" Sasuke said blank…"

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Saki and Naruto and Kiba screamed…

"I don't remember me talking about this stuff with Sasuke-kun! Masaka! That he just decided just now?" Sakura thought as she panicked.

"ja! If teme's gonna go! Then I'm going too! I wont leave Saki with Teme!" Naruto said raising his hand…

"ehhh?" Saki..

"then I'll go too…" Sai smiled…

"bokumo!" Kiba grinned.

"I guess I have to go too because Hinata-sama is going to be there with Sakura-san.. so I have to protect her from certain idiot…" Neji said as he eyed Naruto

Hint hint.. the threat has gone unnoticed by Naruto…

"I wanna meet Sakura-san! So im going too!" Lee said raising his fist..

"then it's all settled we all go!" Naruto cheered…

"EHHHH?" saki panicked.

"sorry I cant go because I gotta help my own troublesome mom…" Shikamaru muttered.

"and I'll stay with Shikamaru…" Chouji smiled…

As the teacher came in everybody took their seats…

Sakura thought…

"then if Tenten, Hinata, and Ino will be there, and Sasuke-kun, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Lee's gonna be there… I have to act as Saki and Sakura!" Sakura went pale as a sheet…

**Tsuzuku…**

**Yep next chapter the vacation…**


	18. i dont have a son

**Yes I am very sry guys for not posting soon, because we had to move and I didn't have internet so…**

Everybody was sitting in one car all smooshed up because there was Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Saki. Saki was sitting in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto, Sai and Kiba was sitting at third row (it's a jeep). Neji was driving and Lee was sitting in the front seat. Saki was sweating a lot, and he was trembling sadly…

Naruto made a yawning move on Saki, which Sasuke glared him with a vein pop. Saki was too nervous to notice these things… Naruto put an arm around Saki shoulder and put his head on his shoulder…

"waah Saki you smeel really good!" Naruto commented…

"oy, oy don't eat him up Naruto" KIba grinned as he said it to Naruto..

"urusai! –bleeeh-" Naruto yelled at Kiba madly blushing and he sticking out his tongue. Then Naruto noticed Saki trembling and pale as a sheet of paper..

"o-oy Saki you okay?" Naruto asked as he put his palm on his forehead..

"e-eh?" Saki jolted as he looked at Naruto…

"are you okay…Saki…?" Naruto asked softly.. "you're sweating a lot and you're trembling.." Naruto asked worried. Saki gave him a sheepish grin..

"i-im fine Naruto thanks worrying, I'm just nervous that's all.."

"oh nervous? Why?" Naruto tilted his head…

"ah well its personal.." Saki laughed nervous…

"oh then! I'll kiss you and make it all better!" Naruto said leaning toward Saki with smooched lips, Saki of course panicked…

And Bam…

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face…

"dobe keep you're mouth to you're self…" Sasuke said with a vein pop on his forehead

"itai!!!!" Naruto said clutching his nose and glared at Sasuke…

"N-naruto are you okay?" Saki panicked…

"teme!!!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at Sasuke and attacked him..

Neji saw what was going on in the back in his mirror…

Naruto was trying to hit Sasuke for stopping his kiss with Saki, Saki was trying to separate them apart…

"oy! Stop it! You're going ruin my car" Neji yelled… They ignored them

"I said stop!" Neji yelled again… they ignored him again… A vein pop appeared on neji's forehead… Neji stopped the car suddenly everybody stumbling toward….

Naruto fell on the floor..

"kusooo…" Naruto cursed as he rubbed the back of his head…

"neji why'd you suddenly stop?" Naruto asked…

Neji glared at everyone…

"if anyone scream or try to punch at anyone or even talk! I swear you do not want meet the consequence…"

Everybody went quiet…

The only thing that was heard was Naruto gulp... And poor Saki went back to trembling again…

And Neji went back to driving…. The whole time everybody was quiet…

Sasuke looked at Saki who was obvious nervous… and suddenly narrowed his eyes…

And sighed…

Flash back for Sasuke…

At midnight…

Sasuke heard Sakura mumble few things when he was sleeping.. He lazily opened his eyes and Saki was still mumbling some things…. Sakura's eyes were closed so that meant she was talking while sleeping… Suddenly Sakura sat up on her bed… and took her pillow and started punching it… Sasuke sweat dropped.

"damn you…damn you…damn you…" Sasuke heard Saki mumble…

"dare…?" Sasuke asked Saki….

"you! You Sadistic Bastard!!! How dare you do that to me!! Gah!!!" Saki pace at punching pillows quickened.. Sasuke's face turned blue from fear…

"die! Uchiha Sasuke! Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Saki laughed like a maniac…

Sasuke trembled…

"who's the slave huh!!!" Saki punched her pillows harder…

And the whole night went like that, Sasuke couldn't sleep because he had keep an eye on Sakura, who knows if she's gonna run into kitchen and take a knife and stab him…

End of flash back…

'what are you mad at me Sakura?' Sasuke thought as he put his head against the window…

'I only wanted to be with you… these Idiots just followed me…'

They arrived at Saki's house

Saki took a breath deep. And knocked on the door…

A woman with a pink hair and blue eyes opened the door… as she eyed the confused…

Everybody looked at Saki's mom how Sakura and she looked so alike…

"hey there mom!! You're _son_ is here to visit you!" Saki chuckled nervous a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead…

"e-eh? Who are you? And son? I only have a daughter.."

**Tsuzuku**

**Anyway I know this chapter is really short but I will definitely update tomorrow! I don't have time since school started sorry guys!!! And sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**You can blame it all on me…**


	19. amnesia yes

**Yes sorry I could update yesterday because my mom was going on how bad my vision was… trust me you don't wanna know. Oh and guys I have gaia account.**

**Whish is Sakurakun05 add me if you like. And please if you have a gaia donate to me because Im trying to buy ninja head gear..**

"e-eh? Who are you? And son? I only have a daughter.." Her mom blinked…

Everybody looked at Saki except Sasuke… Sasuke scratched his head…

'tsk baka… you should've called her to warn..' Sasuke thought…

Saki quickly covered his moms mouth and dragged her into the house slamming the door behind his back..

"aaah! Saki turned into a kidnapper!!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger… Everybody ignored him..

In the house..

"okaa-chan don't scream its me Sakura…" Saki whispered but her mom wasn't screaming only blinkig…. Staring at brunette haired yong man who dragged her into the house…

"oh I get it!! You must Sakura's fiancée! Oh I'm so proud of that girl!" sakura mom exclaimed as she put her hands together… Saki sweat dropped as she stumbled..

"no mom! I told you I'm Sakura! Sa-Ku-Ra!" Sakura explained as she took off her wig…

"oh! It was you ne Sakura! Oh my! Could it be that my daughter has turned into a cross dresser!!" Sakura's mom calmly said as she was still smiling..

Sakura sighed..

"no mom I did not turn into a cross dresser.." Saki explained everything to her mom how she got into this mess, how she got into boys school..

"kyaaah! Sakura-chan I'm so proud of you!! Now you're in school with bunch of hot guys!" Sakura's mom yelled as she squeezed Sakura. Sakura looked at her mom with tired expression…

"no mom that's not the point.. the point is I'm in the basketball team…" Sakura said tiredly…

Sakura's mom let her go…. And ruffled her hair…

"either way banbatte nee! Always think that you're mom's with you ne…" Sakura's mom smiled kindly…

Sakura nodded as she smiled back.

"I wonder how otou-san will react.." Sakura questioned as she started to put her wig back…

"hai, hai that doesn't matter… he wont know since he lives in England now, lets go you're boy friends are waiting.." Sakura's mom smiled as she pushed her to the door.

Sakura grunted as she had a vein pop on her forehead at the word "boyfriend"

Sakura opened the door the gang was still standing doing nothing…

"gomen ne everyone… this is my mom Yukie Hana" Saki smiled as she introduced….

Everyone greeted as they all bowed to her…

Yukie giggled at them…

"Yukie-san why'd you say you have only a daughter not a boy..?" Lee asked..

"oh! Well! That- uhmm that's because okaa-chan has some amnesia problems…" Saki laughed nervous…

"o-oh gomen for asking awkward question!" Lee bowed again..

"daijyobu!" yukie happily said..

"now everyone get in the house…" Yukie invited… Saki wiped out the bead of sweat from his forehead…

"ano okaasan I will introduce them to you… that's Naruto… ( Naruto nodded as he grinned: osu!) that's Neji (yoroshiku onegaishimasu…) that's sai(domo!) that's kiba and akamaru! (kiba grinned as akamaru barked..) that's Lee-san… (yoroshiku onegaishimasu!! Lee bowed) and last and least… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a disturbing way and Sasuke bowed

"yare yare… my little gi- I mean boy made such a good friends!" Yukie smiled…

"ano-sa! Were here to help you're shop!" Naruto raised his hands as he gave big grin…

"Honto! I would be really glad if you would help a lot of people come so we need a bit more help…" Yukie said..

Everybody exclaimed but it was late midnight… and tomorrow will the girls come… Oh joy!

The guys were sleeping in the living room, except Sasuke who decided to visit Sakura's room when he stood up. Yukie appeared in the living room as she smiled at Sasuke..

"Sasuke-kun could you follow me for a moment?" Yukie asked and Sasuke nodded. They went to the kitchen as Yukie opened the refrigerator to get strawberries…

She turned back to Sasuke with a kind smile…

"ano-nee… Sasuke-kun you're all grown up aren't you..?" Yukie said calmly… Sasuke's eye brows shot up…

"you.. remember me…?" Sasuke asked…. Yukie nodded as a yes…

"of course how could I forget about my daughters child hood friend…you were always there for her ne…?"

Sasuke lowered his eye lids he could remember the girls calling Sakura a she's not a girl with her big forehead….

"and I heard from Sakura that you know Saki is actually Sakura…" Yukie continued…

"I just wanted to thank you for being with her even until now… arigatou Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke grunted in response…

"S- Sakura she forgot about me…" Sasuke muttered..

"well since she's kind of dim.. I wouldn't be surprised I guess she took that from ne? haha" Yukie laughed softly…

"anone could you give these strawberries to her… she loves strawberries you used to bring the everyday…" Yukie asked as she handed the strawberries… Sasuke nodded as he received the strawberries…

When Sasuke went to Sakura's room, her lights were on… as he quietly opened the door Sakura was sleeping on the bed… Sasuke smiled… he quietly placed the plate of strawberries on the table near her bed… He turned off her lights.. as he put a blanket on her… He turned around on his heels.. but stopped himself before walking further… He turned his head to sleeping sakura.. He turned to her again… as he removed a piece of brown hair from her cheek. Sasuke leaned closer… closer… until the gap became small… he could feel her steady breath… Sasuke blushed… He quickly gave a chaste kiss on her cheek instead of her lips… and quickly pulled back… He blushed madly…He quickly walked out of the room when he reached the door he could hear sakura mutter..

"die… Sasuke…" Under her breath… But Sasuke knew she didn't mean it, it was only a joke because HE put her into this situations accidentally… Sasuke laughed sightly as he closed the door behind him.

**Yes! A fluff of Sasusaku… haha the next chapter will be hilarious.. anyway I couldn't make this chapter longer because it was 12 o clock in the midnight so ya….**

**And please donate some stuff to me on gaia…**


	20. HE LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!

**Yes sry guys….**

Sakura woke up in the morning, on top of her there was a blanket and beside her bed there was a plate of strawberries. Somehow she thought that someone was very close to her and kissed her on her cheek. Sakura rubbed her cheek where the person has kissed, she smiled 'probably it was okaa-chan… demo.. her lips gotten little rough…' Sakura thought.

She stood up from her bed as she fixed her wig to become Haruno Saki…

'I wonder if the guy's are awake…' Sakura thought…

As she headed downstairs to meet with her mom's kind smile…

"ohayo Saku- I mean Saki-kun… did you sleep well.." Her kind voice asked.

"ohayo! Yep I did sleep well... ahh it was so nice to sleep on my bed as well…" Sakura grinned at her mom…

"hmm Maybe I should take a nice hot bath…" Saki thought and nodded…

"okay honey just make sure u get out before everybody else wakes up…" Yukie said as Saki waved her harm and headed toward the bathroom.

Sakura took of her clothes and didn't take of her wig (apparently what happened with Sasuke teach her a lesson) as she stepped into the hot bath… she sighed from relief.

"aahh! I totally deserve this!" Sakura exclaimed happily

Since It was five in the morning everybody was asleep except…

**Tap, Tap tap! (fx: walking down the hallway)**

"Haa! Hot bath, hot bath!!!" apparently it was Naruto with his big grin, and he had a towel around his waist nothing else…

Sakura heard the foot steps as her eyes widened PANICK!!!!

"wh-who could it be?!?! Definitely not kaa-san!!" Sakura yelled as she quickly stood up…

**Hand reaching to the door on the other side of the bathroom, a blonde with it's big grin…**

Sakura turned around big shock apparently she left her clothes in her bed room; She quickly looked at the towel…

**Hand touching the door… Still sheepish grin from the blonde…**

Sakura reached to the towel without getting out of her bath tub…

**Sliding the door…**

As the door began to open Sakura panicked even more as she looked back at the door, a blonde hair with a big grin showed up…

Sakura gasped "Naruto! Kusooo!!" her inner self cursed… Sakura was too shocked to move so she stood there a towel covering her front…

Naruto looked at the bath and it was already filled up with hot nice steamy water… As he followed the water there was someone inside it…

Someone…Someone with big green eyes… someone with pink hair? No it was brown!!!!!

Then Naruto noticed it was Saki!!!

SHOCK!!! As he kept looking at Saki! Saki Kept looking back Naruto with wide eyes!.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" Saki screamed and quickly sat back in the water, and Naruto came back to himself as his face was red as he covered his bleeding nose…

"g-g-g-g-g-gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he quickly closed the door…

Naruto sat in front of the door his hands still on his nose, eyes still wide, face still tomato red…

"S-s-s-s-saki…." Naruto said dreamily… He shook his head to not think some.. Ahem.. Perverted thoughts? The blonde closed his eyes tightly as he imagines back then…

Slender, beautiful, shyly hiding his body… almost like a girl

"SAKI LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!" Naruto's thought screamed… His head started to spin….

"if Saki looks like that… then what about Sakura-chan?!?!" His eyes turned into loops and there was chibi Saki's and Sakura's with a flute and trump with their little white angel dress and wings… who was chanting… and circling around his head..

"Ero Naruto! "Ero Naruto! "Ero Naruto!" with their little chibi voice…

"oi… Naruto………" some growled behind him… With a very dark aura… Naruto shivered and it was none other than the demon Sasuke! (Sasuke: who are you calling a demon? Rawr!)

"S-s-s-Sasuke!! Just now S-S-S-Saki!!!" Naruto stuttered as he pointed to the bathroom door…

Sasuke's eyes glowed dangerously since Naruto saw Saki almost naked….

Sasuke bonked Naruto in the head really hard…that he fainted little chibi Saki and Sakura still chanting…

Sakura heard a really loud thump… she wrapped herself with a towel… and peeked what was happening at the other side… When she looked there was Sasuke with a twitching face and unconscious Naruto…

"N-Naruto!" Saki yelled… Sasuke's head dangerously turned at Saki, Saki shivered and gulped…. Sasuke got closer…as he got closer only one centimeter away as he put his forehead on Saki's forehead… still face twitching…. Sakura gulped again…

"Why wont you… Learn… To…lock the bathroom… DOOR!" Sasuke hissed…

Saki laughed nervous as she stepped back…

"g-gomen…what about Naruto….?" Saki asked…

"he'll live…" Sasuke said harshly… as he went back where Naruto's unconscious butt was lying… he dragged the blonde, with a scoff…

Saki shivered bit… "Man he's scary sometimes…" Saki whispered… Sasuke head turned to look at Saki again. Saki jolted with a blue face… Sasuke's eye glinted again…

"close the !#$-ing door… and get inside!" Sasuke dangerously said…

"EEEEEP!" Saki yelped and closed the door fast…  
Saki remembered that she forgot something in her room… He opened the door carefully…

"Sasuke-kun!" Saki yelled half whispered… Sasuke's turned his head half way back to her….

"what…?" Sasuke asked…

"hehe can u bring my clothes from my room…?" Saki asked nervous as he laughed nervous…

Sasuke started walking again as he scoffed..

Saki took that as "oh sure! I would love to bring you're clothes to you!"

Saki closed the door again… as he wiped himself off…

"man another bad day…"

Soon enough Sasuke brought her clothes back…

Naruto still unconscious…

At eight o clock the gang was awake… as they sat on the table to eat breakfast… Saki was helping Yukie with dishes and stuff, totally forgot what happened earlier…

Naruto had a sausage in her mouth and kept staring at Saki…  
Who was over there smiling brightly glitters and sparkles glowing around him…

"What's with him…?" Kiba asked… Neji shrugged…

"Being himself… an idiot…" Neji said in a grunt… Shino nodded in agreement.

"Now, now lets not be that harsh.. It's obvious that Naruto is going through puberty… poor little boy…" Sai sighed as he slurped some noodles.

"Oh! Every boy must go through puberty to become a energetic Beast!!! And because of puberty..! I ROCK LEE Became a handsome green beast! I remember perfectly what happened on my puberty… blah blah blah…" the gang kept blabbering about nonsense…. And everybody else ignored Lee… Apparently Sasuke was sitting right in front of Naruto.. With a twitching face… He kicked hard in Naruto's leg… Naruto screamed as he bit the sausage…

"what the hell TEME?!" Naruto screamed as he stood up and pointed to Sasuke…

Sasuke stood up and placed his forehead against Naruto's forehead…

"giving you what you deserve you perverted dope…" Sasuke growled….

"violent bastard…" Naruto growled back…

"perverted dumb fox…" Sasuke's reply…

"yare yare! What a great energy we have in the morning…!" Yukie exclaimed…

"What a wonderful morning" Sai said as he sipped some ramen….

"nothing is better the Sushi in the morning… (lol ever tried that before? I didn't)" Kiba said…

Apparently everybody was ignoring electric zap and thunders between Sasuke and Naruto…. Saki sweat dropped… "I guess they got used to it…" Saki thought..

And Saki's phone rang… the good thing is he changed his ring tones…

"moshi moshi?" Saki answered the phone…

"hey Sakura!!! We're coming at the summer house!" Ino's loud voice yelled back..

Saki turned pale..

"o-okay…" As he closed his cell phone…

"who was it honey?" Yukie asked…

"Sakura and the others are coming…" Saki said like a zombie…

"but you're already here.." Yukie thought with a confused face…

"that's wonderful Saki-kun! And now the whole family will be reunited! And I could see my beautiful Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed a tear of joy escaping from his eyes… Naruto and Sasuke jolted and looked at Lee.

Saki went upstairs… completely ignoring the others

A few minute later he heard a car honk outside… When he looked outside the girls were there.. They waved at him.. Saki waved back…

Saki took Sakura's clothes and threw a rope ladder down the window… (where did he get that?) As he climbed down the window, Ino and every body ran to her giving a big squeeze of hug…

After changing back to Sakura.. They all knocked the door…

Yukie and everybody else opened the door…

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled, when Naruto was about to give her a hug of death Sasuke bonked Naruto in the head, making him unconscious again.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved so did the other girls…

"Its nice to see you again Yukie-san!" Ino chirped…

"My you girls have grown.." Yukie smiled…

Everybody entered the house.. The four girls ate breakfast.. Since Sakura already ate it..

She didn't have to eat it..

"where's saki?" Naruto asked… Sasuke scratched his head, and Sakura jolted…

"hmm he should be upstairs…" Shino said…

Sakura quickly ran to her room, and changed into Saki and ran back…

"hey guys did you call me?" Saki asked as he smiled fake…

"we just wanted to tell you that Sakura-chan was here!" Naruto grinned..

Saki's eye brows twitched in annoyance…

"well since today's a weekend why wont we have a nice picnic? hmm?" Yukie proposed…

Every one thought it was a good idea… except Saki…

"well…..I don't think I can go… maybe Sakura will?" Saki asked…

"eeeh?! Saki come on, come on! Please go with us!" Naruto pleaded as he kept pulling Saki from the arms…

"Dope its not up to you whether Saki wants to go with us or not…" Sasuke pulled away Naruto..

"gomen Naruto maybe next time…?"  
Saki smiled very sweetly and cutely at Naruto…

Naruto face turned red…

"stop staring at me with you're beautiful eyes!" Naruto yelled and ran away…

Saki sweat dropped… Sasuke scoffed again…

Well at the picnic everyone went except Saki…

After starting a fire and playing at the lake… They heard Hinata scream in the woods…

"Hinata!!" Everybody yelled and ran toward her…

When they went to Hinata she was standing there, hands in front of her worrying…

"what happened Hinata?!" Naruto asked as he shook Hinata by the shoulders…

Hinata trembled as she pointed to something… When everybody looked where she was pointing, there was a light blue handkerchief stuck on a tree…

"E-eh?" Naruto questioned…

"my handkerchief flew and got stuck on that tree!" Hinata said. Everybody sweat dropped as they slumped a note saying "gloom!" in blue top of them…

"Don't worry Hinata! I Uzumaki Naruto will get that precious handkerchief for you!" Naruto said bravely as there were sparkles glowing around him, Hinata's eyes sparkled….

"Naruto-kun!" She said in admiration.

"stop showing off, and get that handkerchief will you?" Neji asked in a annoyance tone..

"oh right!" Naruto said as he looked down they were pretty high up, he gulped.

The handkerchief seemed really far away..

Naruto carefully stood on the rails careful not to fall off..

When he stood at the rail, it broke… Naruto stumbled as everybody caught him…

"I think I'm too heavy for it…" Naruto scratched his head…

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" Hinata asked in a worry..

Naruto smiled…

"yeah… but we will definitely get that handkerchief for you.. But we have to find some one who is small and light…" Naruto thought…

Saki's image appeared in front of Naruto, as a light bulb lit on top of his head…

"man I really wish Saki was here… He could've gotten that thing…" Naruto said disappointed…

Sasuke's face twitched… "good think Sakura was Sakura.." Sasuke thought..

"uhmm I think I can get it!" Sakura said as she raised her hand… Everybody looked at her, especially Sasuke with his eyes glowing..

"bakayaro! Wh-" when Sasuke was about to finish..

"hmm well since me and Saki are twins we might as well be same?" Sakura smiled…

"Demo…" Naruto and Hinata said in unison with worry..

"daijyoubu! I'll get it" Sakura smiled… As she carefully stood on the rails that weren't broken… She carefully reached to the handkerchief… almost, almost, got it!

-Crack- When Sakura looked down the rails broke… It was a slow motion…

Everybody's eye's widened… As Sakura fell down with the handkerchief in her hands

"Sakura-chan!" Everybody screamed, then out of nowhere somebody jumped after Sakura… None other then Sasuke…

**Tsuzuku… well anyway I'm sorry if the last part didn't make sense.. because I wanted to add more fluffs so yea…**

**Yep and this story has only 3 or 2 (don't worry even thought they still have many fluffs in those chapters) chapters left I will try to continue this…. Thank you for the reviews its over 300 OH GAWD! –bow- Arigatou! Lol I kinda felt awkward with the naruto and saki scene but sry if this chapter sucked… and I just noticed sasuke always has a twitching face –laugh- well see ya next chapter…**


	21. pervert

**Well anyway sry for not updating faster……………………………lets go to the story…**

_Previously…_

_-Crack- When Sakura looked down the rails broke… It was a slow motion…_

_Everybody's eye's widened… As Sakura fell down with the handkerchief in her hands_

"_Sakura-chan!" Everybody screamed, then out of nowhere somebody jumped after Sakura… None other then Sasuke…_

"Sasuke!!!" Everybody screamed after…

Sakura was numb falling down… until someone touched her hand, it was warm hand not cold or hot just warm.. When she looked at the person, her eyes widened….

"Sasuke-kun…?" She mumbled, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he pulled Sakura toward himself and hugged her tightly as the both rolling down the high hill…

Sakura shut her eyes tightly… somehow she felt like she was safe as if nothing was happening… Then she felt a sharp pain in her head… and numb… and everything faded to black…

_A little pink haired girl playing on the basketball court by herself…_

"_Yosh! Another shot! And this time I will do it with my eyes closed hehe!" She giggled._

_She shut her innocent green eyes's as she felt the ball in her little palms and slender finger… She positioned herself to throw the ball in…as she threw the ball she heard a _

"_GAHH!!" _

"_Eh?" She opened her eyes…There was a little boy with a dark hair and he was sitting on the ground clutching his nose and glaring.._

_She tilted her head…_

"_Bakayaro!" The boy Screamed.. _

_-Snap- her pink eyes brows twitched.._

"_nandattooo??" She yelled back…_

"_if you're bad at the basketball, then don't try it!!" _

"_How do u know if I'm good or not?!" _

"_Look! You almost took away my nose!"_

"_well u should've avoided so its clearly you're fault!" She yelled back in frustration, they glared at each other…_

"_Just admit that you cant play basketball, and give up…!" Boy gritted his teeth.._

_Somehow those words hurt her… As she bit her lip and looked at the ground…_

_For the boy the girl looked like she was about to cry…_

"_o-oi…" He hated when a girl cried in front of him…_

"_BAKAAA!" She screamed and ran away leaving the ball beside him…_

_The next day_

_The boy brought the ball with himself where he met that odd little girl… and there she was under Cherry blossom tree sitting her back is facing toward him…_

_He ran to her…When he got close she was doodling on the ground with a stick, it was a stick man with chicken hair… and had an X mark on his face…_

"_o-oi.." he called bluntly, the girl gasped and turned to look at him…Her little pink eye brows furrowed.._

"_oh its only you.." She said in bitterness.._

"_aa…here's you're ball…" boy gave the ball to her.._

"_I don't want it…"_

"_and the reason is…?" _

"_because you touched it… and besides you said that I should give up…" The little girl said, the boy could hear a tint of sadness in her voice…_

"_I-I didn't mean those sentences…" The boy struggled…but he continued…_

"_you shouldn't give up on things if somebody said so…" He said as he scratched the back of his head… The girl's head tilted toward him…_

"_hounto..?" She asked in a small voice…_

"_a-aa… so here and I would like to apologize for it…" The boy said stuttering.._

_The girl faced toward him and grabbed the ball as she smiled brightly at him.. The boy blushed…_

"_a-arigatou!" She exclaimed happily.._

"_ano-ne! I also thought that too! If a person would give up on something that another person said so, then I thought you would be giving up on everything!" She kept smiling at him…_

_The boy's eyes widened a bit but he smiled…_

"_whats you're name..?" The boy asked…_

"_Haruno Sakura!" The girl said happy…_

"_Sugoi…My name is Uchi-"_

She gasped as she quickly stood up but felt a sharp pain in her forehead….

"owww.." She whined as she put her hand at her forehead… She tried to remember what happened…

"So you're finally awake…?" Somebody asked beside her, she gasped again. When Sakura turned her head around Sasuke was sitting there a blood coming out of his forehead…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a worry as she tried to stand up but failing she fell back..

"owww" She looked at her ankle…

"Don't move baka… Just stay there…" Sasuke said…

"demo…" She whined as she crawled to get closed to Sasuke… When she got closer she observed his head, and remembered that they fell from a hill!

"What, you really wanted to be close with me…?" Sasuke joked interrupting her thoughts…

"gomen Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly hugged Sasuke..

Sasuke blushed "O-Oi! What the hell!?" He questioned…

"because of me you got hurt…" She mumbled in his chest..

"Baka… its not because of you…I had to be an Idiot and couldn't take better care of you…" Sakura leaned back and looked at him with sad eyes… as she sniffed…

"THEN IT WAS YOURE FAULT BAKA!!" She yelled angry…Sasuke's eye brows twitched..

"w-wha..?" He questioned..

"If you didn't jump after me! You wouldn't get hurt!" She yelled again and tears rolling down her cheek…Sasuke blushed for some reason.. it was flattering that she was crying for him…

"Baka… Don't scream I have a headache…" Sasuke muttered, and he grabbed Sakura's Shoulder and pulled her to himself…

"Lets just wait till the other find us…" He continued again…as he rested his head on Sakura's head…And Sakura nodded…

Few minutes later..

-wolf howling-

"ne Sasuke-kun what if they don't find us.. what if were going to live here for the rest of our lives.." Sakura quietly asked…

"Adom and eve" Sasuke smirked as Sakura madly blushed and hit him in the arm…

"ow.." Sasuke winced and slight chuckle from him…

And few minutes Later Sasuke fell asleep as he leaning on Sakura's body…

Sakura was thinking about Sasuke…

How he had changed the day she met him… How she get to learn more about Sasuke, more about his awkward kindness… his awkward love…

Sakura glanced at Sasuke sleeping face the moon light shined on Sasuke's face… His head fell on her shoulder's and it looked uncomfortable…

She grabbed his both cheek's and moved it little bit up so he can put his head on her head again… and it was so close to her face almost inches away…Then suddenly black orbs opened as he stared back at Her green wide orbs…

"Ahem.." He cleared her throat and backed away…

"E-eh! Its really not the thing you think it was! You see you're head was little bit awkward and then I had to fix-"

While she struggled to explain it…A comeback from Sasuke came…

"pervert…"

twitch...

**Tsuzuku…**

**Lol wow… anyway sry if this chapter sucked**


	22. investigation

**Embarrassing (-.-;;)**

"pervert"

Twitch twitch…

"per---verrrttt?" She asked in a whisper as her eye brows madly twitched…

Sasuke sat back again as he stretched and yawned…

"waah its sooo dangerous here.. and with a pervert? Who knows if I could've been raped if I didn't wake up!" Sasuke said sarcastically while scratching his head..

More twitch and more vein pop appeared on her big forehead.

"_pervert…." _

"_pervert"_

_Evil Sasuke laughing… taunting, taunting.._

"I'm NOT a PERVERT you bastard!!" Sakura said strangling and shaking him to side to side..

"Gahh!! A molest! A Rape!" Sasuke sarcastically kept screaming without bothering to remove her tiny hands from her neck…

"Ass… hole…" Sakura growled. Both of 'em knew that her hands wasn't strong enough to hurt him.

"So?" Sasuke asked suddenly, Sakura stopped shaking as she looked confused at him..

"so? What?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Have you gotten better?" He asked as his delicate eye brows rose in a question.

"Eh?" Dumb founded Sakura. Sasuke removed her hands from his throat…

"don't "eh?' me baka… Are you better now? You're health and you're mood?"

"You were trying to cheer me up?" Sakura asked again…

"Not really" Sasuke's simple answer came back as he lay his head on his hands and closed his eyes.

"_I see Sasuke-kun understood that I was worried so he was trying to cheer me up and he was trying make me forget that we were in a dangerous place… Heh Sasuke-kun can change my mood easily" _Sakura smiled as a small blush came across her pink cheeks matching her pink hair. She slowly scooted and sat beside Sasuke folding her legs, as she rest her head on her knee and thought about Sasuke.

Maybe he isn't the kind of person I though he was?

_An out of tune fuzz guitar can sound lovely if u play it with your love…_

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting _

_To three and open your eyes._

_Shadow moon. Still dreaming._

_Open your eyes, open your eyes_

_As we stand our backs to each other_

_Open your eyes, and tell me yes or no?_

"ne Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly and calm.

Sakura snapped out of her thought

"hm?'

"if you meet that child hood friend of yours, what are you gonna do?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she thought about it for a while.. and smiled

"hmm you know now that u mention it I have no clue" Sasuke observed Sakura as she sheepishly grinned.

"did you ever try searching for him?" Sasuke asked again.

"e-eh? Uhmm" Sakura looked at the sky with glowing stars..

"no…" she answered.

"why?"

"what would I say to him? I wonder if he remembers me… and what if he has a girl friend now?" Sakura asked back quietly.

"so you're afraid to see him...?" Sasuke observed her as she sat still with no movements and no answer.

"instead of speaking what would you _do if _you see him?"

"hmm I'm gonna play basketball game with him! And see if he became better!" Sakura grinned, Sasuke scoffed.

"what?" Sakura asked pouting.

"silly girl."

Sakura thought about herself, indeed she was silly. The most craziest person in the universe!

"what about you Sasuke-kun? What are you gonna do if you see her again?" Sakura quietly asked.

Sasuke thought about if for a while…

"I don't know…"

"oh" Sakura thought, both stay in a awkward moment for a while then:

"would you stop seeing me if you found him/her?" Both of asked unison.

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly turned her head. Sasuke looked at her, with a blank face.

_Everyday and every night_

_What an ordinary signal_

_I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control. _

_(chikaratta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu.)_

A bright light appeared on their faces as few shadow figures came across them. They blocked the bright light with their hand as Sasuke glared at them.

"oi you twoalive?" Neji voice sounded.

"neji?" Sasuke asked.

"SAKURA –CHAN!" Naruto came over as he snuggled Sakura as blue watery tears came down his cheek (TT)

"Sakura-san!!" Lee came over and snuggled the other side. As Sakura being squished.

"itai Naruto! My ankle! My head! Ow ow ow ow!" Sakura said wincing in pain.

"we got so worried over you!" they both said in harmony crying. Sakura sweat dropped as she laughed nervous.

"what took you guys so long?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"just be glad we found you, can you walk?" Neji asked.

"if I could've walked I have already been at the house" Sasuke said annoyed, as Neji scoffed. Then they all went to Yukie house.

At morning Sakura woke up in her bed. Ittai… she winced in pain.

She heard some mumbles from the other side it was Naruto and Kiba..

"Man Saki is so irresponsible! His precious little sister got hurt and he still even here yet!" Naruto said angrily.

"well to me you sound pretty jealous." Kiba answered

"what do you mean by that?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger..

"you seem jealous how Saki went with his other friends to hang" Kiba answered.

"NO im not!" Naruto defended himself.

And Kiba mutter "yeah yeah"

Sakura snapped back

"oh shoot! I totally forgot about Saki! Damn it! I wonder what mom told them" Sakura stood up, and a shot of pain came from her leg as she froze and went pale..

"Owwwww" She whined.

'Come on Sakura! You have to handle this!" Sakura forced herself to stood up.

Saki came out of Sakura's room, sweating cause of the pain.

"Whoa! Saki when did you come here?" Naruto popped out of nowhere as Saki jolted.

"I just saw Sakura! Ehehehe" she laughed nervous.

"oooh! Really? I was just going to give her breakfast!" Naruto grinned, as he took a step forward to Sakura's rooms door.

Saki quickly blocked the door with his body.

"whats wrong Saki?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"oh uhm!! Sakura's sleeping so she doesn't want anyone to interrupt her" Saki grinned nervous.

"oh" Naruto's mouth for a little o, as he looked over Saki's shoulder at Sakura's door.

"then give this to her okay?" Naruto handed plate of toast to Saki. And Saki nodded.

Both of them stood there for a moment.

"so you're not going to go there?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh! Yeah!" Saki carefully entered the room, and laughed sheepishly.

Saki came out and locked the doors from outside, and smiled nervous again. And Naruto smiled back like an idiot.

"lets go Saaaaakki!" Naruto dragged Saki as he made a painful face.

"so lets talk abut yesterday… are you're friends boy or girls? Do you have any relationship with them?" Naruto started to investigate and his nonsense babble continues to next chapter

**Ah sry it was short chapter and it kinda sucked…**

**Ty for all youre reviews…**

**Hmm im going to ask this guy to a turn about so I'm little scared hehe…. Wish me luck onegai!**


	23. suspicion

**Ty for all ur reviews**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen except Sakura... well u knows shes "in bed" quote and unquote. While Saki was drinking a pain relief medicine in the kitchen "ping ping" sfx a little arrows on Saki, "pinp ping" arrow on Sakura's empty bed.

"So Saki did u hear Sasuke and Sakura's adventure yesterday?" Kiba asked as he grinned, and Akamarus add on of "Arf! Arf!!" Saki looked at Kiba

"Adventure?" He asked.

"Oh Sakura didn't tell you?" Kiba teased

Saki shook his head.

"Well I don't know what happened but they seemed like in an awkward mood on top of them. Like as in they kissed and after it they didn't know what to do"

Kiba with a confused look scratched his head.

They both blushed. Why the hell are they blushing its like they did the kissing thing?

"Saki you're a bad brother" Neji commented.

"h-huh?"

"If I were you I would've beaten up Mr. Im-on-my-period"

"Why?" Saki asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion while Sasuke scorned at Neji. While he scorned back. Like two kids sticking their tongues at each other.

"What if Sasuke is actually a bad person? Just hiding under cover while trying to rape Sakura?"

Saki paled and water came out of Sasuke.

"Tch if I'm a bad person then, which ever girl dates considered as a Lesbian! You hypocritical woman" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table.

"Hey!" Tenten pointed at Sasuke with a grumpy look on her face.

Neji just stared at her, and Tenten blushed and walked away. Oh ya did I mention the girls came out of the bathroom? Or just woke up.

"Ohayoooo Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto screamed as he waved from his chair and fell on the floor with his chair.

Hinata gasped and ran over to Naruto and he grinned sheepishly which made Hinata blush.

-ZING-

Naruto froze, some one from somewhere… was glaring at him…

"I'm gonna kill you if you get too close to her.." glare that said this…

Naruto scanned the room with sweating face.

"are you ok? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto snapped back to Hinata and grinned again.

"yea sort of.."

Tenten and Ino sat behind the tables, Ino sighed and played with her toast.

"I'm kind of sad that Shikamaru couldn't come.." She pouted as Tenten patted on her back to cheer her up.

"Hinata-chan!! Its so nice to see a beautiful girl in the morning!" Naruto commented, Hinata blushed deep red..

"b-b-b-beautifull?" She gasped Saw the ceiling… and boom fell on the ground

"Hinata!" Naruto Panicked.

"NARUTO" a dragon behind him growled…

"E-eh?" Naruto's head tilted backwards and saw Neji..

"Neji! I didn't do this to her she Fai" Before he could finish Neji strangled Naruto as he gagged for air.

"See what I mean Saki! Never leave you're sister alone with guys! The next thing you know she's unconscious!" And glared at Sasuke and Naruto. Saki Nervously laughed.

Sasuke glared back blinking contest between Neji and Sasuke, while Neji killing Naruto.

"What a great way to start a morning…" Shino came out of nowhere.

"ah ohayo" Saki commented, as he nodded back.

"oy Shino seriously take those bugs somewhere else Akamaru got you're flees!" Kiba said not-so-nicely.

"it means you don't take a shower often.." Shino commented back.

"what???" Kiba growled so did Akamaru.

"Maybe Shikamaru didn't come because I am too fat?" Ino sighed again.

'I would be lucky if Neji glared at me like that, it means he's looking at me with all his concentration!" Tenten thought.

"Here's breakfast everyone!" Yukie happily yelled.

"ah another beautiful breakfast by Yukie san!" Lee commented as he smiled at Yukie.

"Lee-san you're so polite" and then they started talking about something.

Like Shino said great way to start morning. Naruto was dying, Neji was strangling Naruto and glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glaring at Neji.

Hinata unconscious.

Ino having problems with her weight or the way she looks like.

Tenten day dreaming about Neji.

Kiba's having argument with Shino about his dog.

Shino is some what arguing with Kiba.

And Yukie and Lee bickering about how to make good breakfast.

Saki sipped from his hot tea and sighed, cant wait for this day to be over already.

Few hours later.

"YOOOOSH its our first day of work!" Naruto yelled.

"stop yelling you idiot" everybody muttered around him as he glared at everyone.

Everyone went to the "Hana" store, apparently everyone is working there. Every got divided into their parts. Saki became a cashier and Sasuke he stocks items. Well the worst was one for Naruto, he gets to mop the floor yay.

Ding ding the bell rang from the door, few guys came in.

"Irasshai ma sen.!" Sakura greeted with a bow as few of the guys grinned.

And then there was this guy in front he had a angelic smile, chocolate brown hair, with dreamy grey eyes.

Saki blushed a bit, and the guy waved at him.

After a while again.. the guys were ready to check out, as they brought sodas and picnic stuff to the cash.  
while saki was scanning the items, he could feel the guys observing him, or rather his body.

"here you go sir thank you very much!." Sakura blushed and greeted again. The guy gave a dreamy smile.

"You're pretty skinny for a guy you know… not skinny but womanly… but that's my view." He smiled and then left.

Saki was shocked for a while and snapped back into reality.

And shook his head. The guy seemed nice and he was handsome.

Saki smiled as she looked at Sasuke who was stocking some items.

'who would you choose if you had to choose between them? Heh what am I thinking' Saki thought.

_mou nando mo anata no koto wo kangaeteru_

_nani wo shitemo te ni tsukanakute_

_呼吸__(iki) wo suru tabi omotteru ABOUT U_

_I'm already thinking about you over and over_

_No matter what I do, I can't have you_

_I'm thinking ABOUT U every time I breathe_

It became late and the store was ready to close, everybody cleaned everything.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Saki who was figuring the money they had earn today, and his eyes drifted to his ankles.

He walked over to him and leaned over his chin almost touching Saki's little shoulders, as he blew in his ears. Saki startled it, and quickly turned to Sasuke.

"what are you doing baka!" Saki said pouting as he rubbed his ears.

"hows you're ankle?' Sasuke ignored the question before, and Saki went pale yet again.

"ittaiii---- I forgot about it… but you made me remember it…" Saki said whining.

Sasuke sighed. He left without saying anything.

They came to their house, as everybody was slouchy cause of today's work, well except Yukie since she's always so hyper.

"that was a nice day! Ja! Ja!" She said while slapping the shoulder of Naruto, and Naruto fell on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata panicked. Everybody gathered around Naruto, Naruto snored.

"idiot" Sasuke muttered with a vein on his forehead. Everybody had a vein in the forehead except Yukie and Lee since they are always optimistic.

"lets draw on his face" Kiba commented with a grin.

The boys smiled darkish at Naruto.

"no, I have a better idea…" Neji said. "lets leave him here" All the guys grinned at each other.

"d-demo.." all the girls said in unison..

Morning..

Splat…

Something slimy on Naruto face, as he wiped it and looked at it…

"white stuff?"

Ahou! Ahou! The black crow passed above him..

"IT'S A BIRDS SHIT!" Naruto screamed.

Well after a while very pissed off Naruto came to the house with smell of garbage and piss. He took a shower and it was another painful day of work.

Today Sakura decided to Work, while Saki is "going to hang out with his other friends" quote and unquote again…

Everyone went back to their normal workings. And it was time for lunch break, there was a beach close to the store so everybody decided to go there without swimming of course.

It was hot on the beach. And everybody was sitting on the hot sand.

"hmm do you guys want ice screams?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head.

"yeah!" Naruto's reply.

"I'll pass" Neji

"no thank you" shino

"I'd like water please" Kiba

"vanilla for me" Ino

"s-sure" Hinata

"hate sweets" Sasuke

"Ill have strawberry!" Lee

"I'll have milk shake please" Tenten

Sakura groaned how was she able to remember all those?

Well whatever she went there to get some ice screams she bought 4 ice screams, since god created a person with only two hands that was the max she could handle. While coming back this guy came and grabbed from her wrist.

"Hey babe wanna hang out with college cool guys?" One of the grinned.

Sakura narrowed her brows. "let me go please" she asked politely.

"Cmon don't be like that!" the other guy said.

"o-oy! Naruto pointed at Sakura who was getting picked on by some guys.

Sasuke's eyes widened he quickly stood up. And ran up there

"if you wont let –" Sakura threatened

"what are you gonna do?" One of them mocked and Sakura showed one of her ice screams in his face.

"You brat!" he screamed and raised his arms to slap. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for pain. But somebody grabbed the guys hands and stopped it

"eh?" Sakura asked quietly as she looked up.

There was some brown haired guy holding the jerks hand Sasuke stopped there.

It looked like he wasn't their friends.

"let her go" the brown haired guy said.

"who the hell are you" jerk sneered.

"Amai Ikeuchi" The guy replied back, suddenly the jerk let go of Sakura's hands as he backed up.

"upper class man! Baka!" one of them whispered and ran away.

"are you alright?" Amai asked as he leaned at Sakura.

"hai" she said back as she rubbed her wrist.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called and ran there.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"are you all right?"

"yeah"she smiled gently, Sasuke sighed.

"sorry" Sasuke said.

"its fine Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"well it's a good thing you're all right _Sakura-chan_…" Amai smiled and waved.

"be safe maybe well see each other later." And walked away to his groupie.

Everyone ran over to Sakura asking if she was okay, but Sasuke observed the guy something was wrong with him… something… he couldn't put his finger on..

Just make sure that Sakura is safe from that guy…

**Tsuzuku **

Haha new rivalry maybe? Yep this chapter was out of sarcasm and bunch sorry if it sucked –bow- wish me luck asking the guy to turnabout (dance that girls asks the guy)


	24. mock

**Sorry... I got a complaint from a reviewer saying I'm tired of Naruto being gay lol…**

**So.. I'll just stop making those jokes oo. **

**And heres another complaint some said when I use words like "ding" or splat they said it was annoying too.. -.-;; so ima stop using them lol. And last**

**Ppl said they were tired of Japanese words out of random os yeah..**

**But do u think it's a good idea all the songs to be Japanese?  
**

"whatever" Sasuke sighed and muttered under his breath.

After the break everyone went back to the store to work, and the day was just normal nothing unusual.

So lets look for more drama and the next day everyone came to work. Sakura came as Saki with light brown hair and loose shirt everything.

Saki yawned, there wasn't many people in the store so basically everyone was taking a break.

Ding, ding the door bell ringed as someone entered the store. Saki opened his green eyes lazily and it was guy from yesterday…

What was his name?... Arai? No, no.. Amai? Oh yeah! It is Amai Biakeuchi? YES! Good mind, good mind Sakura.

Saki laughed alone behind the cashier like he was crazy, or maybe it was his proud laugh.

"ne Sasuke, is he okay?" Naruto asked eyeing Saki.

Sasuke shrugged as he sweat dropped.

-tap- Something was put before Saki to scan. Saki looked at the item it was some usual normal stuffs like juice or whatnot. And looked up oh it was the oh-so-handsome-but-not-as-handsome-as-Sasuke guy Amai Biakeuchi. Amai gave him a heavenly smile, and Saki blushed.

Saki nervously scanned the items and he looked up to give Amai his items he still had his heavenly smile.

"u-uhmm her-" Saki squeaked like a girl and fixed her throat to make it deeper.

"Here you go dude!" Saki grinned like an idiot. He didn't notice Sasuke and Naruto looking at him, or watching how he makes a fool out of himself. Since they're guys they had no clue what was going on.

"hmm somehow I remember you're face" Amai said with that damn smile on his face, as his put his index finger on his chin to examine Saki…

"Uhmm I don't know? Maybe two days agoooo?" Saki asked.

Amai shook his head.

"oh! You're that girl from yesterday aren't you?" Amai asked… Saki's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke for some help?

Since Sasuke couldn't hear what was the conversation between them he just stood there sweeping the floor sometimes just glancing at them.

"Oh. Sorry by the expression you made I'm thinking it was supposed to be secret?" He leaned over and whispered.

Bead of sweat rolled from Saki's forehead to his cheek.

Amai leaned over more as Saki could feel his breath beside his ear, he swallowed some air and he was in a shock.

"don't worry I wont tell anyone… but you're pretty cute in both ways…" Amai whispered and went back.

Sasuke looked over to the two and Saki was smiling like he was thankful and Amai had that disgusting smile that Sasuke didn't like…

"A-arigatou.." Saki whispered.

"Don't worry…I think you're name was Sakura right? By how you're friends called you…" Amai tilted his head to side ways a little bit.

"y-yeah." Saki blushed.

Amai leaned over again and looked back at Sasuke…

"is he… you're boy friend?" Amai whispered. Saki's whole face became red as he shook his head furiously…

Amai laughed… mocking Laugh…

"oh good! Then that means you're available!" Amai said, Saki stunned

"e-eh?"

"well whatever lets meet up this Saturday when you don't have work or something like that, or when you're on you're break."

"Wait-!" Before Saki could say anything..

"well I'll see you later." Amai waved and left the store leaving a the door bells ringing and stunned Saki…

_But I'm in love with some one else…_

Green troubled eyes looked At Sasuke who looked back at her confused…

Sasuke calmly walked over to Saki.

"What did he do?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakura..

Saki smiled and shook his head…

"nothing Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed and muttered

"if you say so.."

"_I'll just do something about that myself, I got to stop depending on Sasuke-kun too much" _

Sasuke knew… that guy had said to her something…

The next day Sakura came as herself and still kept thinking about what happened yesterday.

"I'll just tell him the truth when he comes here today." Sakura thought as she looked up.

After work lunch time came as everyone was eating their food.

The door bell ringed as someone entered…

"oh sorry! were on our lunch for now!" Yukie Said.

"oh uhmm sorry to interrupt…but I have a date with Sakura…" Amai said with a smile and had roses in his hands. Everyone was shocked including Sakura… noodles hang out from Naruto's wide mouth. Sasuke grunted disliking what he just heard and looked at Sakura with dangerous eyes…

"biakeuchi-san!" Sakura exclaimed

"its ikeuchi..." Amai corrected, Sakura didnt say anything.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then back to Amai..

She quickly stood up..

"uhmm its not what you guys think we'll be right back" She quickly ran off dragging Amai..

"What just happened…?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke… Sasuke looked back to his food with annoyed and mad look.

"who cares.." He muttered and slurped some noodles...

"Don't you think its too much, just coming there and interrupting everyone's lunch and saying were going out even if were not?" Sakura asked furious ignoring his smile and flowers..

"well were not going out… yet…" Amai gave her a wink…

Sakura groaned…

'idiot..' she thought…

"Sorry I was just kidding… I know that we barely know each other and why would we be going out?" Amai chuckled..

"eh? So you were just kidding?" Sakura asked.

"yes. But would you like to go to lunch somewhere else…?" Amai asked as he titled his head to sideways…

Sakura thought and looked back at the door and sighed. '_I need to tell this guy that I'm not interested in him..'_

"sure…" she muttered.

At someplace else:

"oh I see, so you don't fine me so cute?" Amai asked..

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that but I'm just not interested in you." Sakura looked down… and looked back Amai again…

His strange eyes were thinking something…and smiled..

"oh that's okay! I understand, and I respect you're opinion.…" He took a bite out of his apple cobbler.

Sakura smiled

"But we can stay as good friends right??" She asked as she rose her pink eye brows.

Amai looked at her like she was something out of this world and laughed

_Mocking laugh_

"Of course!" Amai amplified.

Sakura sheepishly grinned. And took a bite out of her peach cobbler.

Amai drew Sakura back to the store and everyone was already doing their job. And Hinata was taking on her position for a while…

Sakura apologized and took her shift back.

After work Naruto kept asking about what happened at Lunch and Sakura ignored but she noticed Sasuke didn't even look at her once.

At home Sasuke was reading a book in his room, he heard a knock on the door, and decided to ignore it.

"ne Sasuke-kun, can I come in?" Sakura opened the door and peeped.

Sasuke didn't answer…

"ne Sasuke-kun its not what you think what happened.." Sakura explained, his response was a grunt.

"its not like I like him or what not. Were not going out…"

Sakura sat on his bed.

"it doesn't matter to me who you date Sakura…" Sasuke answered…

Sakura was disappointed with the answer.. well what was she hoping for anyway?

Something like

'_oh I'm so glad!' _no that was not the Uchiha way..

"o-oh.. well I guess that's true…" Sakura smiled sadly…

"but friends have to protect each other right? From harmful things.."

Sasuke looked at her…

"when did I say we were friends?" Sasuke asked and he saw the flash of hurt in Sakura's eyes… She stood up quickly bangs covering her eyes..

"fine then! We were never friends!" She stormed out of the room.

Sasuke stood up and fell to the bed, covering his face with a pillow thinking…

"what did I just do?"

**Tsuzuku…**

**You know guys I just noticed this story is getting stupid…**

**So I might quit o.o another thing that pissed me off is that video of "she will be loved" by Maroon5 I was like "wtf what a bastard!" **

**Yeah anyway see you on next chapter**


	25. which on which?

**Well idk I got time so ill just finish this story… oo**

"_fine then! We were never friends!" She stormed out of the room._

_Sasuke stood up and fell to the bed, covering his face with a pillow thinking…_

"_what did I just do?"_

Sakura stomped to her bed room

'_Baka baka baka baka bak, BAKA!! BAKA SASUKE!!!'_ her inner mind screamed

And slammed the door behind her. She fell to her bed covering her face with a pillow.

"I cant believe that I thought he changed…" Sakura mumbled in the pillow.

Out of nowhere Amai got in her thoughts…

"Gomen Amai-kun.." Sakura thought and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning every body felt awkward between Sasuke and Saki for some reason.

There was the blue aura, the freaking blue aura right on top of them, and it was soo thick!

"ne what do you think it happened?" Naruto whispered to Ino..

"How should I know?" Ino hissed back.

"Hey guys wannah play a game?" Sai smiled everyone glanced at Sai. Sasuke and Saki glaring at him. Sai felt a zing from both sides maybe it wasn't a good idea to play a game at this time… but he played along…

"what game..?" Neji asked..

"lets play I spy! So ill go first" Sai thought, he put his index finger on his chin with a fake smile. He glanced at Naruto..

"what?" Naruto asked..

"nothing I was going to tell something but you don't have that" Sai smiled…Apparently Naruto didn't get that…

"ok I spy…. Some thing looooooong… and it has a tan color…" Sai said. Everyone was disturbed and that fact wasn't helping with situation of Sasuke and Saki that much.. it went more thick.

"hmm is It a hot dog?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Very good job Naruto-kun!" Sai clapped his hands..

"ok my turn! They're long, and slurpyy, and they come with may different taste!" Naruto drooled.

"Ramen…" Everyone answered except Sasuke and Saki who were looking the opposite direction of each other.

"ok my turn again!" Sai exclaimed.

"theyre loooooong and they're tan…"

"hmm is it edible?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"yes! Theyre very tasty too! They come in different flavors!" Sai smiled.

Woman with a poky passed, and Naruto looked and grinned.

"it's a poky!" Naruto yelled.

So the whole game it went back and forth form Sai to Naruto. Naruto always said ramen, and well Sai's was something that dick shaped. Everyone was looking both of them.

"Kiba lets try to cheer these both up." Ino whispered to Kiba.

Ino took a strawberry candy out of her purse and showed it to Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun! Would you like some?? Its strawberry" Ino grinned at his face.

"no I hate strawberry. The color makes me sick!" He spat. Ino sweat dropped and Saki's twitching didn't go unnoticed.

"I hate pink! Its disgusting, and it's a color for stupid ness" Saki eyes glowed dangerously at Sasuke, her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey look Saki! I got a new bandana for Akamaru! See its red!"

Kiba blocked Saki's eyes with a red Bandana and Akamaru arfed.

"I hate it" Saki spat.

"It reminds of me tomatos, I hate tomatoes Yuck! And red is the color for jerks!" Sakispat again, and Akamaru whined.

"well at least jerk is better then being stupid!" Sasuke yelled across the road.

"Well id rather be stupid then having no friends!" Saki yelled back.

"If you're stupid you wont have any friends! No wonder!" Sasuke yelled back.

Vein appeared on both of their foreheads.

"there s a reason why you're such a jerk! Because you never had any friends!" Saki yelled back when they noticed they were so close that their foreheads were touching and steam from their nose. And people were muttering about them too.

They started to walk fast as they keep arguing with each other with harsh words. They were going so fast they trampled over Sai and Naruto who were walking before them.

"what… just.. happened..?" Naruto whined as they were bunch of step marks on them.

"I think we just got trampled…" Sai muttered back, they both looked up and there was a puff of smoke and two running people screaming.

"What is wrong with tomatoes!" or "What is wrong with Strawberries!"

Everyone in the back sweat dropped except Sai and Naruto who were in major pain.

At the store Naruto and Sai all bandaged up, they looked like mummies none of them even apologized , they kept glaring each other and zing the electric between them shocked who ever went through them.

Ding ding the door bell ringed..

"Irasshai imasen!" Yukie called out, and it was Amai again. Sasuke glared at him, there was Saki or known as Sakura.

"hi" he walked over to him or her… oh it was so confusing! He smiled heavenly..

"Hi amai-kun.." Saki gave a heavenly smile as well..

"oi.. Sai is he bisexual?" Naruto whispered to Sai, and Sai shrugged.

"Ne Amai-kunnn lets go for a lunch! Its my treat.!" Saki said flirtingly.

"Sure.." Amai gave her or him a pleased answer..

The door bells dinged and the of them left..

Awkward Silence and a moody Sasuke..

"OH MY GOD! SAKI WAS GAY? I MISSED MY CHANCE!" Naruto wailed and ran off to a bathroom.

Everyone watched Naruto ran of to a bathroom and looked at Sasuke back. Who was quiet and looking down not moving.

Ino sighed.

Somewhere else..

'_so what if im using him just to make Sasuke-kun jealous? I mean its normal. And ill just tell him after it! Come on Sakura don't feel guilty.' _ Sakura talked to herself while eating and looking at Amai who was peacefully eating. He looked at Her, and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently, Saki shook his head for a no.

'_yes, just for a while,'_

Soo after a while they both haven't talked Saki and Sasuke, they both completely blocked each other out. Everyday Sakura goes to lunch with Amai and always flirts with him. Sasuke always ignores it, Naruto time to time comes up with stupid questions like "is he cheating on Saki with Sakura-chan? Or on Sakura-chan with Saki?"

One night.

Sasuke and Naruto was walking down to store to get some milk cause the house was out of it. After they got their milk, They were heading back to their house.

Sasuke heard a familiar guys voice..

He stopped and Naruto bumped into him

"Nanda teme! Why did you stop so sudden!" Naruto yelled.

"Shh!" Sasuke's quickly said and walked behind a tree.

It was Amai with some group of guy friends.

Naruto and Sasuke quietly heard their conversation.

"Haha this time I got a good catch for you guys!" Amai laughed.

"Well cant wait, so hurry up and put you're plan into action!" one of the guys laughed.

'_plan?_' Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"its not that hard to fool her, I mean she's pretty stupid! And She seems like an innocent one too! And I'm pretty sure you guys like the innocent type right?" Amai asked as the others laughed.

"you see, this time you guys have to give me some more appreciation. Cause this one's rare! You never see a girl with pink hair!"

Sasuke's eyes widened

"teme I cant hear anything" Naruto hissed and Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth.

"tell you what I'll bring at midnight? Does that work for you guys?" Amai asked

"yeah! Thanks man! You rock!" the guys left as Amai got in his car and drove off.

Sasuke thought about what they just said, his heart raced.

He quickly ran forgetting Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed after him and ran after.

Sasuke panted as he ran more faster.

"Teme! What the hell! Slow down!" Naruto screamed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed.

"What about Sakura-chan?!?!" Naruto screamed back

"Shes in trouble!"

"what?!"

"Sakura's in trouble!"

Tsuzuku.

**Omg how long I waited to update this chapted finally everything's coming in one place…-groan-**

**Well the next chapter its gonna be good, I hope. (btw I have low selfesteem)**

"_Sasuke-kun! Cant you see I'm not in the mood for playing Basketball" She sobbed._

"_why are you crying Saki?! You're a guy a remember?!" He said to her harshly, she shook her head._

"_no, no I cant handle this, I'm only a girl.." She cried as she wiped away her tears form her eyes._

"_I see, that means I can do this right?" He pulled her harshly and kissed her softly on her red lips.._

_Saki's eyes widened… _

_Naruto's eyes widened what he saw before him…_

"_Sakura-chan…"_


	26. GAY

**I was so happy with the reviews.**

**Ty very much!  
**

"_Sakura!" Sasuke screamed._

"_What about Sakura-chan?!?!" Naruto screamed back_

"_Shes in trouble!"_

"_what?!"_

"_Sakura's in trouble!"_

Sasuke ran as fast he can, panting. Naruto running behind him trying to understand what was happening.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed behind him, Sasuke ignored him as Naruto watched from behind.

"Where the hell are you running??" Naruto asked again.

"To Sakura's house!" Sasuke sneered back without looking at Naruto.

"I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun…" Yukie said in a sing -song tone while cutting a white radish.

"Maybe they got lost…." Sakura assumed. "hey mom, I'm gonna go look for them okay?" Sakura took her coat and went outside to look for them.

Walking…

Running…

Sigh…

Panting…

Sakura arrived at the store,

"Sasuke-kun?" her soft voice asked inside the store.

"ah its you Sakura-chan" the manager of store greeted as he smiled at her.

"Ah! Excuse me, have you seen a tall boy around my age with a black chicken-butt hair?" Sakura asked. The manager put his index finger on his chin to remember…

"hmm was it the one with a loud, spiky blonde kid?" The manager asked..

"Ah, that's the one!" Sakura pointed out.

"hmm they left 30 minutes earlier, and they went to left" the old man remembered.. Sakura looked back at the door..

"left.. huh… that's the opposite way to go back to the house… well thanks jii-chan!" Sakura waved and ran off.

Sakura headed to left as she calmly walked along the sideways…

Then she heard someone yell her name…

"Sakura!"

"Eh?" Sakura looked back it was Amai in his car… Sakura tilted so her head can be close to the window…

"Amai-kun!! What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked, as Amai grinned back.

"That's my question for you."

"oh.. I'm looking for a friend.." Sakura looked both ways to look for Sasuke and Naruto.

"which one?" Amai asked tilting his head to sideways exposing his muscular neck.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun…"

"oh the one who's loud, and the other one who's jealous…" Amai smiled annoyed.

"yeah I guess that's what you call them…"

"hmm I think I saw them walking around here, get in we'll search together."

"hmm but I don't want to cause you any trouble Amai-kun…" her pink eye brows furrowed a little bit.

"oh don't worry, you'll never cause me trouble." Amai smiled again.

Sakura sighed. _'I guess this way it's a little bit faster…' _she opened the door as she stepped inside the luxurious car.

Yukie cutting vegetables and sighed…

As she looked out of the window worrying for 3 teens who hasn't come back yet, she heard door slamming and feets running inside… Startled she looked back it was none other then Sasuke and Naruto with worry all over their faces.

"where is she??" Sasuke asked with panic In his voice…

"Sakura..?" Yukie asked dumbfounded.

"yes! Where is she?! She's in trouble!"

"she just went to look for you guys…" Yukie said with wide eyes trying to understand what was happening…

"shit…" Sasuke cursed and ran back outside, following Naruto…

"what…" yukie whispered…

"nee amai-kun I don't think they would go this far…" Sakura looked out of the window. This feeling was giving her ominous feeling…

Amai didn't respond back he kept driving, quietly, looking straight without giving her a glance..

"Amai-kun…?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to him…

They drove into a black ally, he stopped the car gently. Only one light was on as it lit above them.

Amai took out a cigarette which surprised Sakura..

"Amai-kun, you smoke?"

Amai lit his cigarette and put in his mouth and took a big suck. Then blew the smoke, which it polluted the car. Sakura coughed.

"they should be here soon, so do whatever you like to do…" Amai said looking down.

"they?" Sakura asked confused…

Amai took another suck.

"Aa, Sakura let me tell you a story…"

"when I was in High school, I loved this girl, I adored her I loved her a lot. I gave everything to her. She was perfect, her smile, her brown locks, and her eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll. So easy to break." He whispered..

Pink eye brows furrowed.

"if you loved her why would you want to break her?" Sakura asked…

" I didn't… I always wanted her to smile… and be happy."

"then…?"

"she had a boy friend that treated her like a dog… one day she came running to me crying.. I asked her what happened… she said she found her boyfriend cheating on her…

I was mad, but happy because she was with me. The day after that day he broke up with her. And I was happy again… and few months later we started going out… and then… one day… I found her kissing him.. on the lips… like how I imagined she would do to me… I felt so many emotions that moment… she looked at me with her beautiful eyes, so sorrowful and with full of pity and said…

'_gomen ne amai-kun… I only went out with you to make him jealous_…'

"guess what happened after that?" Amai asked…

Sakura stunned couldn't say a word…

"you forgot about her…?" She whispered scared of the answer..

"don't be an idiot, Haruno… after that day I killed her boy friend. Just to make her sad, just to break her. Just to take my revenge… That bastard deserved it anyway…. And she became so depressed few months later she committed suicide. I never gave her a pity when she was depressed nor did I care that she committed a suicide."

Sakura startled…

"Amai-kun… you're…" Sakura chocked as she desperately trying to find the door handle to open the door. Amai looked at her with sharp eyes…

"relax Haruno… I'm not going to kill you…" Amai threw away the smoke as she opened the windows…

"then…?"

"you see my friends they use womans to do their nasty businesses, and my profit is they pay for me."

Sakura's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes.

"what happened to them??" She asked…

Amai smirked…

"I don't know… some of them committed suicide, some of them cant even get out of their houses… which one will you be Haruno?" Amai chuckled darkly…

Sakura shook her head violently.

"you.. you're wrong! That's horrible! How could you do that to them?!" Sakura yelled throwing a tantrum.

Amai snapped and glared at her, as he pinned her in front seat. Locking his eyes..

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME THEN??" Amai yelled.

'_Sasuke-kun… help me…' _her inner mind begged..

"Nobody can help you now…" Amai chuckled….

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

"Haruno you were different then the other girls… you really love that Sasuke guy don't you… does he love you back? Of course he does! But will he love you after this?" Amai smirked at her… tears trickled down her cheek, full of emotions…

"you remind me of her…" Amai whispered. Sakura glared at him…

"you're sad eyes, you're sad features, you're attitude everything reminds me of her… so beautiful… so easy to break…" He leaned closer, Sakura struggled under his hold.

"let me go!!" Sakura screamed trying to hit him. He shut her with a rough kiss.

"MMPHfff!" Sakura struggled under him…

Piercing sound of window crashing. Both of them started looked up and it was none other then Sasuke. He broke the window and opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke pulled Amai off of her and dragged him outside the car, and gave him punch in the face.

Sasuke pushed Amai to Naruto who was holding him, so he wouldn't attack Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura…

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screamed again scared. Sasuke tightly hugged Sakura, as she sobbed into his chest making his shirt wet.

Everyone was quiet… only Sakura crying Amai and Naruto looking at Sasuke and Sakura. 

After a while Sakura went to sleep. Exhausted of what happened…

Sasuke fell on this his knees with Sakura in his hands…

He gently put her on the rough ground, and removed a pink lock of hair from her face. Eyeing careful at her, examining everything. Fragile hands were on her chest moving up and down with the rhythmic breathing. The was few blue finger marks on her hand. Sasuke dangerously furrowed his eye brows and glared at Amai.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed and ran to Amai and punched him again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke pinned Amai on the ground.

"you sick bastard!" He swear and kept pummeling him.

"Sasuke calm down! He's gonna die!" Naruto held Sasuke arm as he struggled more to punch him.

"I don't care! He hurt her!" Sasuke screamed.

"I know that! I feel the same rage as you but we cant kill him!" Naruto screamed.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke hissed as he looked at Naruto.

"then what is the difference between you and him…?" Naruto sighed….

Sasuke lowered his head… bangs covering his face.

And stood up, snapping his arm from Naruto and went back to Sakura's side.

"you're lucky…" Amai whispered looking at Sasuke. Sasuke broad shoulders stiffened.

"someone to protect… how lucky… I'm jealous…" Amai chuckled as Sasuke glared at him again.

"And she's lucky too…someone to protect her…" Amai struggled to stand up.

"jealous… I'm so jealous!" Amai breathed out… glaring at both of the.

"Maybe I'll just kill you again…" He picked a pocked knife from his pocket…

"DIE!" He screamed and ran to both of them..

"Oy! Get you're hands in the air." Some one called out flashing a bright light at Amai.

Amai raised his arms, dropping the knife on the ground. Sasuke didn't move at all, he picked up Sakura from the ground..

Police people came to hand cuff Amai, behind his back… Amai eye'd both of them

"maybe that's where you went wrong. Jealousy…" Sasuke breathed out.

"_whats you're name..?" The boy asked…_

"_Haruno Sakura!" The girl said happy…_

"_Sugoi…My name is Uchi-"_

"_uchi…uchih…"_ white noise…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura groaned as she woke up in her bed,

She was at home, then all the things that happened yesterday flashed in her mind…

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun where are you?!" Sakura yelled and ran to his room, the was no one there.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled again.

"whats with you screaming in the morning…" some complained, she turned around and it was Sasuke looking annoyed as ever.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed and ran over to him and hugged him. Sakura noticed his hands it was all bandaged up.

"you're arm…" Sakura whispered taking his arm.

"its nothing" he muttered

The memory flashed back in again, when Sasuke broke the window the open the door.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered as tears came back again.

"for what?" Sasuke grunted.

"everything.."

"whatever…" Sasuke sighed and passed Sakura bumping his shoulder on her shoulder.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a tear in her brilliant green eyes.

Sakura was wearing Saki's wig…

Someone knocked the door.

"come in…" Sakura called out.

Sasuke entered the room, one foot stepping in front.

"stay home today." Sasuke demanded.

"EH whyyy?" Sakura whined.

"you're not ready for it."

"of course I am! Besides that happened to Sakura not me!" Saki grinned.

"don't be an idiot, stay…" Sasuke demanded again.

"nope, I'm a guy I can handle anything!" Sakura grinned and passed Sasuke bumping her shoulder to his.

Both of them knew that she wasn't ready for today.

Saki sighed at work. he tried to write something but her hand shook… everything was shaking..

He tried to calm himself down.

"Saki." Someone called

"eh? Sasuke-kun?" Saki titled his head.

"aa. Lets go take a break." Sasuke suggested as Saki quickly ran after him.

They walked quietly with each other, a bit awkward.

Then they saw a basketball hoops.

"lets play a game." Sasuke walked toward the court. Saki sighed..

"but.."

"Cmon Saki you're a guy aren't you, be a man take the challenge."

"but.." Sasuke threw the ball at him harshly. (ignore the fact where did he get the ball from lol)

"ow.." Saki whispered.

The whole game Saki was losing, he didn't even try to make a shot.

"Whats wrong Haruno??" Sasuke teased.

Saki's eyes widened.

"don't call me like that…" he whispered.

"what Haruno?"

Saki shut his eyes tightly, and covered his ears..

"whats wrong Haruno, be a man!" Sasuke teased again.

Tears formed in his eyes again.

"no.." he whispered…

"Be a MAN Haruno!" Sasuke said harshly again.

"stop it…"

"you are a MAN ARENT YOU?!" Sasuke called again.

"NO! no, no, no. I'm a girl, I'm not a man or a boy! I'm a female!" Saki yelled as he sobbed.

"I cant handle these… I just cant…" He broke down on his knees..

Sasuke pulled Saki's arm and locked his eyes with him…

"you're a girl… You're Sakura… You're Haruno Sakura… Haruno Saki never existed." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura gently took out her hands from her ears as she looked at Sasuke with swelled eyes.

"yes… that's right.. he never existed…" she whispered.

"aa…" He leaned close….she felt his warm breath on her red lips…

And the next moments his soft lips was on hers…

She felt so happy, secure, and safe at that moment…

"GAHHH WHATS TAKING THEM SO LOOONG!" Naruto complained, everyone was getting annoyed by him. He kept complaining right after they left.

"Im gonna go and check on them" Naruto huffed and stormed out.

"finally!" everybody muttered.

Naruto ran and then he found a guy with chicken butt hair. He grinned

"Sasuke!" he thought and ran over. And Saw him kissing Saki… not Sakura… but Saki…

"WHAT THE !#$????" Naruto screamed.

Both of them startled looked at Naruto and Looked back each other…

"im..i..mmm.immmmmm" Sasuke stuttered. Crap Uchiha never stutters.

But which one would you do if you were kissing a girl who dressed as a guy?

tell him that hes actually a girl.

It never happened orr

That you're homosexual.

And Sasuke chosee….. C  
"I'm Homosexual" Sasuke stuttered out.. both Naruto and Saki turned pale.

**Tsuzuku…**

**Well anyway my bf broke up with me lil bit sad about that. He basically used me… so yeah…. But after this long chapter of drama and blood stuff, I decided to give a humour saying Sasuke is gay lol. Sry if it was bad!**


	27. kids these days

The three of them were walking down the road, heavy pressure, awkward atmosphere, and confusion. Saki was in the middle of them both. Naruto's eye's were swirling as he had that stupid look on his face. Chibi Sasuke and Saki flying around his head chanting.

"Homosexual! Homosexual!" Naruto couldn't even walk straight!

Then he looked at Sasuke in horror. Sasuke was obviously annoyed by this and had lot of vein pops on his face.

'Baka...I cant believe I said that, why the fuck did i choose that answer?!" Sasuke put his palm on his face covering his red face, because of his anger and embarassment..

'I cant believe he said that... why did he choose that answer??' Saki asked himself who was also dizzy and confused. with swirling eyes...

When they got home. Naruto ran upstairs. and Sasuke and Saki heard Naruto yelling

"SASUKE"S GAY! RUN EVERYONE BEFORE HE HARASSES YOU GUYS TOO!"

everyone was confused, Sasuke? well he was really really mad...

Sasuke stomped upstairs, as he was about to knock Naruto dead...

Saki ran behind him. everyone gathered at their room.

"Naruto..." growled Sasuke, fire coming out of his nose.

"Stay away Sasuke! I don't go that way!!" Naruto screeched as he pointed at Sasuke... which made him more mad.

"hypocrite..." Neji commented.

"ROAAARR!!" Sasuke was about to attack Naruto then Saki held him from the back...

"Yamenasai!" Saki pleaded...

Naruto screamed like a girl.

Sasuke Roared.

Naruto sceramed like a girl.

Sasuke roared.

"Is this another youth full challenge of screaming?!" Lee cried

"then i must Join as well!"

Lee howled.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke roared.

Lee howled.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke roared.

All this bickering made Akamaru barked. And there it was the three genius morons screaming, and a little puppy barking. Everyone got annoyed..

Neji had his palm on his face. with a vein pop.

"Can someone please explain what happened..." Neji pleaded.

Saki laughed nervous as he was still trying to stop Sasuke from beating Naruto to a pulp.

"annoying..." Shino muttered.

"Mou..." Ino whined as she had her hands on her ear.

And apparently Sai who wasn't in the room, had just came in. And was curious about the situation.

"Uhmm are they having a fight about who's dick is bigger?" Sai asked Saki.

"NO!" Saki yelled back as he blushed...

"then..."

"I had enough of this..." Tenten annoyed, as she bonked everyone in their head. Which worked everyone got quiet and got scared of her...

"Now lets hear it!" Tenten demanded.

And Saki, Naruto, Sasuke, and even Lee started yelling at the same time. More vein pop appeared on Tenten's face...

"ONE AT A TIME!" She yelled frustrated. Everyone got quiet again.

"Saki!!" Tenten yelled... Saki laughed nervous...

"well... hehe... i'll go last." She avoided it.

"SASUKE!" Tenten pointed at Sasuke, which he jolted a little bit.

"I kill Naruto..." He glared at him as he sent a warning. Naruto gulped.

"LEE!"

"We are having a competition on who can scream the longest!" Lee yelled with Happiness.

"THATS NOT IT!" Everybody yelled at him.

Then Sai raised his hands..

"WHAT?" Boss Tenten demanded.

"Uhmm i think they were having competition of 'who has a bigger dick'" He smiled gently as he scratched his cheek. Everybody blushed.

"WE TOLD YOU THATS NOT IT EITHER!"

"Naruto!" Tenten asked.

"ummm -gulp-... " Naruto stuttered. then.

"SASUKE"S GAY!" He pointed at him. there he goes, prepare his funeral.

Sasuke was about to attack him and Tenten stopped him.

"HOLD IT!" She pointed at Sasuke.

"What made you say so?!" she asked from Naruto.

"I SAW SASUKE HARRASING SAKI!" He yelled pointing at them both. Saki sweat dropped.

"that.. wrong..Naruto.." She smiled nervously...

"exactly...maybe you're brain was playing tricks on you." Ino smiled.

"CHIGAO!" He pointed at Sasuke, who was ready to kill him.

"mou... this is enough..." Saki stood up, as she sighed. everybody looked at her.

"the truth is...I love Sasuke-kun" Everybody turned pale, even Sasuke...

Saki then touched his wig, as he pulled it out. Her pink hair fell down on her shoulder... Naruto and Lee was looking at her like she had three heads..

"w-w-wait, what is this?!" Naruto got confused.

"Minna... Saki never existed, and Naruto the only reason Sasuke-kun said that was because so he can hide my identity."

And Then everybody started laughing except the girs, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee"

"what so funny?" Everybody who was laughing asked in Unison.

"its just so funny that you love Sasuke! i mean why?!" Kiba laughed.

"Eh?" Sakura and Sasuke tilted their heads in confusion.

"And Naruto and Lee never noticed that you were a girl! BWAHAHAHAHA" he laughed loudly.

"You mean everybody knew?!" Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Lee asked shocked..

."yeah..." Neji smirked. "If you hadn't noticed I called you a "her" before. And the reason you didnt notice was because you were used to it.." Neji explained how he knows.

"And you don't even have a dick" Sai smiled.

"You smelled like a girl" Kiba smirked.

"You're face feature is too girly for a guy..." Shino explained...

Saki's eye's were swirling as she fainted.

"O-OY!" everybody screamed...

Naruto who was dazed...

"then all this time.. i wasn't attracted to a guy..." Naruto mumbled then a smile came across his face.

"that means... I'm NOT GAY EITHER!" Naruto cheered everybody looked at him... Naruto noticed what he said and he fainted too.

"yare yare" Yukie Smiled.

"Young kids these days..."


	28. Chapter 28

Dear readers… I know I deserve all the cruelty in the world righ now for not updating this story… but as I kept writing it. I lost interest in this story… I felt like it was going to some TOO OPTIMISTIC story that sucked… I felt this story as stupid because I was somewhat 14 or 15 when I wrote it… so since I grown up –smile- im gonna try to update this story into more believable one… one that's not for TOO optimistic people… and im on spring break so I don't have anything to do… so ja ne!


End file.
